HG47
by vorador2116
Summary: La 47e édition des Hunger Games. Azurée, du district Cinq, n'a que faire des Jeux. Elle s'inquiète plutôt pour son amie Lindsey, qui veut devenir Carrière. Quant à Ethan, qui lui tourne autour, que doit-elle en penser ? Histoire complète en 17 chapitres et 2 épilogues différents. Cette fanfic a initialement été publiée sur un autre site français entre avril 2012 et avril 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Première partie  
Chute**

**1**

Ce jour-là, quand Lindsey m'a annoncé la nouvelle, j'en suis restée bouche bée au point de faire tomber ma bouchée de sandwich à moitié mastiquée. Elle a réprimé un furtif rictus de dégoût avant de retrouver le large sourire qui barrait son visage en deux.

« Tu comprends, je devais garder cela secret le plus longtemps possible. »

J'ai tenté de me reprendre, de respirer calmement, d'avaler correctement le reste de nourriture coincé au fond de ma gorge.

« Tu veux devenir une Carrière ? T'es sérieuse ? »

Lindsey a cherché à étirer encore plus son sourire, mais il était évident qu'elle en était à son maximum.

« Pardonne-moi, Azurée. Franchement. Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'aurais tant aimé te mettre dans la confidence. Cela fait trois ans que je m'entraîne, le soir et la nuit, avec un coach payé au noir. Seuls mes parents et mon frère sont au courant. Et puis, réservée comme tu l'es, je me suis parfois demandé si tu ne faisais pas la même chose de ton côté ! Si tu ne projetais pas de te porter volontaire, toi aussi. »

J'ai dégluti péniblement. À l'en croire, nous serions devenues de telles inconnues l'une pour l'autre que chacune de nous aurait pu prévoir des trous dans son emploi du temps sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive. J'ai pincé les lèvres. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Lindsey m'a caché son entraînement depuis tant de temps, et a continué à me sourire comme si j'étais sa meilleure amie. Elle s'est imaginé un climat de compétition entre nous – qui se déclarerait volontaire aux Hunger Games en premier ? – alors que la réalité était bien différente. Jamais, jamais – oh mon dieu – je n'ai eu cette idée-là en tête. Pour moi comme pour elle.

« Le temps a passé, a-t-elle repris, et j'ai manqué tant d'occasions de t'en parler. Mais voilà, on est à quatre jours de la Moisson, et je ne voulais pas que tu sois aussi surprise que tous les autres. Je t'en prie, garde le secret ! Je ne veux pas que d'autres filles se portent volontaires cette année. C'est mon année. Je suis prête. »

Tout a tourné autour de moi. La voir parler des Jeux de la faim de manière si légère m'a mis un mauvais goût au fond de la bouche, et j'ai posé mon sandwich, peu disposée à continuer mon repas.

Les Hunger Games. Ma meilleure amie va se porter volontaire pour la quarante-septième édition. Elle s'est préparée en secret depuis des années, et se dit prête à entrer dans l'arène pour tuer jusqu'à vingt-trois autres tributs, sans le moindre scrupule.

La plupart de ces jeunes, de douze à dix-huit ans, seront tirés au sort par l'hôtesse de leur district. Douze districts qui fournissent chacun un garçon et une fille, ça fait vingt-quatre tributs en tout. Chez nous, au district Cinq, il est cependant fréquent que des Carrières se portent volontaires. Ils s'entraînent ardemment dans le seul but de sortir victorieux des arènes et ainsi d'être à l'abri du besoin pour le reste de leur vie.

Car le vainqueur des Hunger Games obtient une jolie maison au Village des vainqueurs, et tant d'argent qu'il peut se permettre de ne plus travailler et de vivre dans le luxe sous le regard tantôt envieux, tantôt dégoûté du reste de la population.

À Panem, que l'on soit un habitant du district Un – le plus riche – ou du district Douze – une bande de pauvres mineurs analphabètes –, notre vie reste en suspens tant que nous n'avons pas eu dix-neuf ans, tant que nous n'avons pas échappé aux sept tirages au sort qui sépare notre vie précaire de jeune de douze ans, de notre vie d'adulte. Le Capitole règne sur tout, règle tout, et dispose de nos vies, au nom du traité de la Trahison, chaque année pour les Hunger Games.

J'ai dix-sept ans et c'est mon avant-dernier tirage au sort. Sur les cinq autres que j'ai connus, il y a toujours eu une fille pour se porter volontaire à la place de la malheureuse tirée au sort, et un volontaire masculin pour en faire de même du côté des garçons.

Sauf une fois. Le Carrière n'était pas prêt, et on a laissé partir un garçon de quatorze ans, la peur au ventre, dans ce jeu de massacre où il a été tué le premier jour. Ça a été la honte sur tout le district Cinq, et sa famille peine encore à sortir de chez elle sans sentir des regards de dédain braqués sur elle.

Au district Cinq, ça reste plutôt cool. Le stress du jour de la Moisson est modéré. On se dit qu'on a beau être tiré au sort, il y aura toujours un Carrière pour venir te remplacer. Que cette personne cherche à tuer d'autres enfants dans une arène au nom du Capitole, je m'en fiche. Qu'il revienne vivant, aussi – bien que cela fasse un taré de plus à se promener dans les rues déjà dangereuses du district. Du moment qu'il remplace quelqu'un qui n'a strictement pas envie d'y aller…

J'ai entendu dire que dans les districts les plus pauvres, il n'y avait pas de tribut de carrière. Quand la fille et le garçon sont tirés au sort, personne ne vient les remplacer, et on les regarde partir vers une mort certaine. C'est triste. Ce doit être stressant de vivre là-bas. Le jour de la Moisson doit avoir une signification tout à fait particulière. La peur doit prendre aux tripes, on doit espérer que le petit bout de papier qui sortira de la boule de verre ne contiendra pas son nom. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule.

Cette année encore, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire. Quelqu'un se portera volontaire. Mais cette année, contrairement aux précédentes, j'ai une boule qui s'est formée au fond de mon estomac et qui m'empêche de manger depuis trois jours. Depuis ce jour où ma meilleure amie, Lindsey, m'a annoncé que c'était elle qui se porterait volontaire.

Et je ne veux pas la perdre.

Lindsey et moi, on est inséparable depuis que l'on se connaît. Nos parents travaillent dans la même fabrique de panneaux solaires. On a suivi les mêmes classes. On est petites toutes les deux. Si elle porte ses cheveux châtains toujours très courts et plaqués sur le crâne, et que moi, je préfère garder mes cheveux blonds plus longs, lâches ou en queue de cheval, on a souvent prétendu que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Même bouille de gamine, même nez en trompette un peu fort et pointu, mêmes yeux malicieux…

Nombreux sont ceux à croire que nous sommes jumelles. Complices jusqu'à se raconter nos moindres petits secrets, nous n'avons pour autant pas le même tempérament. Elle est une battante, et le fait qu'elle veuille gagner les Hunger Games ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, après mûre réflexion. Moi je suis plutôt effacée, je manque d'ambition et je n'ai pas de voie toute tracée. Je me laisse porter au gré des événements qui me tombent dessus. Je me surprends même parfois à regarder avec dédain les personnes qui s'investissent avec détermination dans leur tâche quotidienne. En fait, je suis sûrement jalouse d'elles, mais je me refuse à l'accepter.

C'est avec cette même nonchalance, ce même ennui de la vie que je me suis retrouvée à contempler l'installation de la grande scène pour la Moisson, du toit de la petite station météo près de chez moi. J'ai emprunté la vieille échelle toute rouillée et me suis hissée ensuite sur la terrasse à mi-hauteur, avant d'escalader le mur de vigne vierge pour atteindre le petit toit pointu de la tourelle.

Cette station est abandonnée depuis des années. Elle a servi, aux dires de mon père, à de nombreuses prévisions météo destinées à des calculs savants pour dimensionner les capteurs solaires que réalisent tous les habitants du quartier. Depuis, de nouvelles installations ont été ouvertes un peu plus haut sur la colline, là où les rayons du soleil ne rencontrent aucun obstacle avant de frapper les appareils tests. J'aime bien ce petit bâtiment en préfabriqué, avec ses vieilles consoles pleines de boutons en plastique jauni, ses vieux sièges à roulettes et au cuir fissuré, sa végétation luxuriante qui l'envahit inexorablement. Je monte souvent sur le toit, et je regarde la ville en contrebas, cette ville où je devrai trouver ma place, un jour.

« J'étais sûr que je te trouverai ici ! »

Je sursaute, perds l'équilibre, manque de tomber du toit. Mon pied glisse, je me cramponne tellement fort aux vieilles tuiles de brique que je m'en râpe les doigts.

La tête d'Ethan dépasse à peine du rebord du toit. Il me regarde satisfait avant de se hisser au sommet. Ses bras sont fins mais il semble ne pas avoir de mal à soulever son poids.

« Idiot. J'ai failli mourir. » Je rabats derrière l'oreille une de mes mèches ondulées qui me caresse le visage, me remets à scruter l'horizon, les innombrables toits photovoltaïques qui reflètent la lumière du matin et m'éblouissent. C'est une belle journée.

Ethan vient s'installer à côté de moi. Proche de moi. Je le sais, que je l'attire. J'ai beau me montrer froide envers lui, il revient toujours à la charge, inlassablement. Il aime mes cheveux cotonneux, leur extrême pâleur qui renvoie si fortement les rayons du soleil. Il aime aussi mes yeux bleus qui m'ont valu mon joli prénom tout doux. Dit comme ça, on pourrait penser que tous les garçons seraient attirés par moi. Mais à part Ethan, je crois bien que les autres ont été refroidis par mon manque évident d'entrain.

Ethan, lui, ne s'en lasse jamais, et ce matin, il tente l'approche du garçon maladroit et du contact fortuit : faisant mine de perdre l'équilibre, il se raccroche à une tuile, celle où ma main est reposée. Puis il s'excuse. Et oublie de retirer sa main.

Je ne pense pas être une fille vraiment dure, et ma politesse me rend plutôt sociable. Suite à ce contact inattendu, je ne joue pas la mijaurée qui aurait retiré délicatement sa main en rougissant, ni la fille effarouchée qui aurait empoigné à son tour la main d'Ethan. Non, je reste moi : je ne fais rien et n'esquisse aucun geste d'humeur.

Certains auraient avancé le fait que si je n'avais pas répondu favorablement à son invitation, au moins ne l'avais-je pas rejetée. Je m'en moque.

Je m'en moque un peu moins quand je tourne la tête vers Ethan pour remarquer qu'il me boit du regard, sans doute depuis un certain temps. Doucement, il lève sa main et passe délicatement ses doigts dans mes cheveux volatiles.

« Arrête, je fais, en rabattant violemment la tête de l'autre côté, agacée.

— Allez, quoi… » Ethan me supplie du regard, et mes yeux ne peuvent faire autrement que de plonger dans les siens, sombres abîmes envoûtants.

C'est à mon tour de le détailler : ses cheveux bruns en bataille, sa barbe naissante, ses sourcils épais. Je crois que je me suis mise à rougir. Je détourne la tête. Sa main m'empoigne aussitôt le menton et me fait pivoter face à lui. Nous ancrons nos regards l'un dans l'autre, et nos lèvres finissent par se rejoindre.

Le baiser est chaud, long, apaisant. Ce n'est pas le premier que je reçois, mais c'est sans doute un des meilleurs.

Quand nous nous décollons, je suis atteinte de tremblements, et je me sens rouge comme une pivoine. Ethan me sert fortement la main, et nos regards se portent à nouveau à l'horizon. Il pense que ça y est, nous sortons désormais ensemble. Mais rien n'est si clair, chez moi. Rien n'est si facilement acquis. Et il déchantera bien assez tôt.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper des coups de soleil, avec ce temps si dégagé ? »

La voix d'Ethan est si désinvolte, si basse, que j'ai cru un instant que ces mots ne m'étaient pas adressés.

« Il ne fait pas encore assez chaud pour que je rougisse comme une écrevisse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra bien assez tôt le jour où je devrais me couvrir des pieds à la tête pour ne pas cramer. »

Ethan explose de rire. C'est en effet très drôle d'avoir une peau claire comme la mienne, qui ne bronze jamais. Avec un fichu enserrant ma tête pendant tout l'été, j'ai souvent été la risée de toute la classe, et je ne compte plus les coups de soleil que j'ai pris par défi, en m'en séparant devant les regards intrigués de mes camarades.

« Demain, c'est la Moisson, j'énonce d'un ton neutre, pour changer de sujet. On parie sur qui ?

— Moi je dirai Paul, parce qu'il m'emmerde à longueur de journée, et… Ethan paraît hésiter un instant. Et Lindsey. Désolé, ça m'est venu d'un coup. »

Je le regarde, interloquée. Je devrais me montrer contrariée qu'il ait choisi ma meilleure amie comme tribut cette année, mais en fait, c'est sa clairvoyance qui me déstabilise. Est-ce une coïncidence, ou Lindsey lui en aurait-il parlé, à lui aussi, alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine ? Bien malgré moi, je me mets à lui en vouloir.

« Non, ce ne sera pas Lindsey, je réponds sèchement. Ce sera Ophélie. Et pour le garçon, je parie pour Kane. C'est un sale emmerdeur, lui aussi.

— Là-dessus, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Mais je crois que Paul détient la palme de l'emmerde. Il est d'un brutal, au rugby. »

Je ris et lui adresse un sourire narquois.

« Regarde-toi, aussi ! Tu es un gringalet qui côtoie de véritables armoires à glace ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, à part les coups, peut-être.

— Quelque chose qui me rend vivant ? »

Je reste coite. Il a pris soudainement un air si sérieux que j'ai l'impression de passer pour une attardée.

« Je veux dire, reprend-il, que les choses que l'on fait dans la vie ne nous ressemblent pas toujours. C'est en cela qu'on se montre étonnant et intéressant pour les autres. Cette possibilité de créer de l'inattendu.

— Mouais… » Je fais la moue, et braque à nouveau mon regard sur l'horizon. « Pour intéresser les autres, encore faut-il s'intéresser à quelque chose. C'est ce qui me fait défaut.

— Ne dis pas cela. Je te connais depuis des années. Tu es juste indécise, c'est tout ! Un jour, tu trouveras quelque chose qui te captivera, et à vrai dire… (il pose son bras sur mes épaules), j'aime autant penser que ce sera moi. »

Ethan ricane puis me fait basculer en arrière.

« Hé ! »

Je me retrouve subitement sous lui. Son petit corps gringalet me plonge dans l'ombre, il s'appuie sur ses bras placés de chaque côté de ma tête, et me regarde intensément. Il m'embrasse, à nouveau longuement, et nous faisons tournoyer nos langues comme si elles jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris.

« J'ai envie de toi, dit-il finalement, d'un ton très doux qui fait monter tout mon sang à la figure. J'ai envie de toi tout de suite, ici. »

Il se remet à m'embrasser, et pose une main sur ma poitrine. Je panique, le repousse, halète.

« Non, ne fais pas cela, s'il te plaît ! »

Il me regarde, interloqué, muet face à la soudaine détresse qui fige mon visage.

« Ben quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie ? »

Je bredouille, je suffoque, je sue à grosses gouttes. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler et ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

Avant que j'aie pu formuler une phrase intelligible, Ethan plaque à nouveau ses dents contre les miennes et se remet à me malaxer le sein.

Je hurle, tous mes muscles se détendent subitement comme des ressorts, et ce soudain soubresaut fait littéralement valser Ethan sur le côté.

Ethan roule, roule sur la pente du petit toit pointu, en balbutiant je ne sais quoi d'inaudible. Et disparaît par-dessus bord en un hurlement déchirant.

Je reste longtemps ici, agenouillée, les dents plantées dans mon poing, me balançant d'avant en arrière, en attendant un hypothétique « je vais bien ! » d'Ethan provenant d'en bas. Mais rien ne vient. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand je retrouve l'usage de mes membres et que j'arrive non sans mal à ramper jusqu'au bord du toit pour jeter un œil sur le sol, loin en dessous.

Le petit corps d'Ethan est recroquevillé comme s'il dormait. Mais la mare de sang qui l'entoure donne une note bien sinistre à la scène. Un haut-le-cœur puissant me fait régurgiter plusieurs jets de bile jaunâtre qui viennent s'écraser sur son corps disloqué.

Je mets bien deux heures à trouver le courage de redescendre de la petite tour. Ethan s'est écrasé dans la courette du centre désaffecté, si bien que personne n'a encore découvert son corps. Tout est calme en bas. Les oiseaux chantent, volent dans le ciel. Le soleil continue sa course inlassablement, les gens au loin terminent l'installation de l'estrade pour la Moisson, et moi, je suis seule ici, oubliée de tous, en compagnie d'un mort dont je suis responsable.

Mon estomac est tellement noué que je reste prostrée durant ma descente. D'abord la vigne vierge, puis la terrasse, puis l'échelle de secours scabreuse. Enfin, la terre ferme. Mes pieds atterrissent sur une coulée de sang qui s'échappe du corps d'Ethan. Je ne peux le regarder que du coin de l'œil, je me refuse à contempler plus précisément son crâne défoncé, sa cage thoracique disloquée, son bras avec un angle bizarre.

Je m'enfuis en courant, en laissant des empreintes de sang sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Le matin du jour de la Moisson, je me regarde dans la glace et contemple mon teint cadavérique et mes cernes creusés. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Qui l'aurait fait, l'âme apaisée, à part éventuellement un tribut de carrière ?

Ethan est mort par ma faute. C'est comme si je l'avais tué. Je suis responsable de sa mort. Je suis une meurtrière. Je ne le voulais pas, c'est sûr, mais c'est quand même arrivé. Et rien ne peut me faire revenir en arrière.

Ces mots, je me les répète sans cesse dans ma tête. Il m'est impossible de m'en défaire, comme il m'est impossible d'effacer de derrière mes pupilles l'image horrible de la tête éclatée d'Ethan.

Dans mon petit lavabo de toilette, je vomis une énième fois de la bile brûlante qui me racle toute la trachée. Je n'ai plus rien à rendre, et je me sens faible et fiévreuse.

« Azurée, tu es bientôt prête ? »

La voie inquiète de ma mère, de l'autre côté de la porte de ma chambre.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! dis-je en un étranglement rauque.

— Tu as attrapé froid ?

— Un peu… Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Comment voulez-vous qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas ? C'est la mère d'une fille dont le nom est écrit sur six des milliers de petits papiers que contient l'énorme boule de verre pour le tirage au sort. Une voix par année de présentation. C'est la sixième et avant-dernière année que je me présente aux Hunger Games. Mes chances restent minces, et de toute façon, c'est Lindsey qui va partir aux Jeux. Ma mère ne le sait pas, et c'est donc normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour son unique fille.

Mes parents ont toujours cherché à me protéger, et, en tant que fille unique, j'ai souvent eu ce que je désirais, dans la limite du possible. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment manqué de quoi que ce soit, et mes parents travaillent dur pour mon bien-être.

En échange de quoi, je gâche ma vie en étant responsable d'un accident mortel. Dès la fin de la cérémonie, j'irai me rendre au commissariat pour raconter les faits et indiquer l'emplacement du corps, car je doute que quelqu'un l'ait déjà découvert.

Et moi qui avais peur d'être choisie pour les Jeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour détruire ma vie. Seulement un peu de bêtise, et une touche d'appréhension. Je minaude, j'aguiche, puis je repousse quand ça s'approche trop près de moi. C'est à cela que ressemble toute ma vie.

D'une main tremblotante, j'essaye de me maquiller du mieux que je le peux. Mascara noir, fond de teint assez fort pour masquer ma peau blanche, rouge à lèvres discret. Rien ne parvient à effacer ma gueule de mort-vivant. Je tente de me coiffer, en vain. Mes mèches ondulées s'ébattent de chaque côté de mon visage, caressent de leurs pointes le haut de mes épaules. Une mèche rebelle retombe entre mes yeux et tous mes efforts sont vains pour essayer de la rabattre derrière l'une ou l'autre oreille.

Je suis encore nue au milieu de ma chambre, à hésiter entre plusieurs tenues, quand ma mère vient à nouveau tambouriner à ma porte.

« Azurée ! On va être en retard ! »

En effet, j'entends le brouhaha caractéristique qui enfle petit à petit depuis la grand-place de la mairie, à quelques centaines de mètres de notre maison. J'opte finalement pour une robe noire et serrée, qui moule un peu trop mon corps à mon goût – mais je n'ai plus le temps de revenir sur ma décision –, et m'agite nerveusement pour mes derniers préparatifs : boucles d'oreilles – de jolies pierres éclatantes pendant au bout d'un fil doré –, collier de la même parure, deux ou trois bracelets, les sandales.

Je pose un dernier regard sur la fille qui se reflète dans le miroir. En tant normal, je me serai trouvée jolie et coquette. Présentement, j'ai l'impression d'être une traînée.

Dans la cuisine, ma mère m'a préparé un petit-déjeuner qui a tout l'air d'être réconfortant. Elle me regarde de sa mine déconfite mais qui s'efforce de sourire. Je la regarde de mon air tendu, une main posée sur le ventre.

« Ok, fait-elle. Laissons tomber le petit-déjeuner. Viens là. »

Je m'approche. Elle cherche plusieurs fois à rabattre ma mèche rebelle, en répétant le même geste inutile. Puis m'embrasse sur le front. « Ma petite fille… »

Et elle fond en larmes.

« Maman… » Je l'enserre dans mes bras. « Je ne serai pas choisie, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. »

Mon père déboule dans la cuisine en se débattant avec sa cravate, engloutit son café d'une traite, se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand.

« Allons-y. »

Mon père et moi, nous n'avons pas besoin d'épancher nos sentiments dans des effusions de larmes et de câlins. Un simple regard suffit pour me montrer qu'il m'aime plus que toute autre chose au monde. Cette journée, il me la vend comme n'importe quel examen que je dois réussir. J'endurerai cette épreuve comme j'ai passé toutes les précédentes : haut la main pour faire plaisir à mon papa adoré.

C'est peut-être cela qui m'a fait avancer depuis tout ce temps : l'envie de faire plaisir à mes parents. C'est puéril, et je le concède, mais c'est une raison comme une autre. Je ne mérite pas leur amour.

Dans la rue, nous retrouvons rapidement la famille de Lindsey. Nos parents se serrent la main, je sens qu'il y a une gêne entre eux. Lindsey me lance un clin d'œil. _S'ils savaient ! _semble-t-elle me dire, en hochant la tête en direction de mes parents d'un petit air navré.

« Lin'… Fais pas ça… Je t'en supplie… »

Ma boule dans la gorge est tellement grosse que je me demande si elle m'a compris. Je passe mon regard sur ses courts cheveux châtains, ses yeux noisette et son nez mutin. Elle est au naturel, ce matin, aucun maquillage ne vient modifier son visage, contrairement à moi. Elle se montre telle qu'elle est, sans masque. Je sens dans son regard à quel point elle est déterminée.

« Az'… N'aie pas peur. »

À son tour, elle tente de me remettre la mèche sur le côté. Puis elle sourit, satisfaite, alors même que la mèche retombe sur mon front.

« Je t'inviterai dans ma nouvelle maison ! »

Et la voilà qui s'éloigne en sautillant.

Soit je suis devenue folle, soit c'est elle. Mais une chose est sûre, un gouffre nous a subitement séparées.

Je cours la rattraper et tente de rester à sa hauteur.

« Mais, Lin' ! Combien de Carrières ont gagné dans le district Cinq ces dix dernières années ? Deux ? Trois ?

— Deux Carrières durant les cinq dernières années où nous nous sommes présentées ! Nous sommes le district qui a ramené le plus de victoires dans ce laps de temps.

— Mais, ce n'est pas un concours ! Et ça veut dire que huit tributs du district Cinq sont morts pendant que deux seulement ont gagné ! Ça te fait une chance sur cinq de l'emporter !

— Nombre de nos tributs précédents ont été mal préparés. Regarde les retransmissions ! Certains se sont fait tuer dès le premier jour, d'autres n'ont même pas su se procurer de la nourriture et sont morts de faim. J'ai eu un entraînement du tonnerre ! J'ai confiance en mon coach. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder avec un air de dégoût.

« Mais… Tu te sens prête à tuer les autres ? »

J'ai eu le temps de voir un tic de gêne qui a fait tressauter sa paupière. Elle garde les yeux rivés devant elle.

« Je m'y suis préparée, mentalement. Je me suis dit que… que de toute façon, quelqu'un devait le faire. Me présenter, c'est aussi sauver la vie d'une malheureuse tirée au sort qui n'a pas reçu mon entraînement ! »

Son pragmatisme m'indispose, car je ne trouve rien à redire à cela. Sa mécanique semble bien huilée, inébranlable, et elle a minutieusement calfeutré les recoins sombres de sa conscience où se trouvent les mots assassin, tuer, ou encore moralité.

Un instant, une image se dessine dans ma tête, celle de Lindsey en train d'agoniser, le ventre ouvert et les tripes se déversant sur le sol. Les yeux larmoyants, elle cherche une personne sur laquelle elle pourrait s'appuyer. Je secoue fortement la tête pour chasser cette vision, et réprime un sanglot.

Nous descendons tous silencieusement la rue qui mène à la grand-place. La foule y est déjà dense, agitée, brutale. Nous devons jouer des coudes pour nous frayer un chemin. Lindsey disparaît derrière un groupe de personnes, et je lui crie de m'attendre quand quelqu'un me retient par le bras.

Mon père. Nos regards s'accrochent un bref instant.

« C'est ici que nous nous arrêtons, jeune fille. Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin. »

C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ? Seuls les jeunes éligibles doivent se présenter au pied de l'estrade, où nous sommes placés en rangs stricts. Pour moi, cette journée n'est qu'une formalité, mais pour mes parents, c'est un grand moment d'angoisse.

« Papa… » Je dépose ma main sur sa joue, il s'empresse de l'enchâsser dans les siennes.

« Nous t'attendrons ici ! » sort-il d'une voie faussement assurée, le regard conciliant, mais attristé.

Ma mère ne tarde pas à nous rattraper, elle m'embrasse si fortement que j'ai du mal à respirer. Elle a les yeux rouges et gonflés, et n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot quand je m'éloigne d'eux.

Je me faufile entre les gens qui font tous au moins une à deux têtes de plus que moi. Avec ma petite taille, mon corps menu et ma tête d'enfant, bien des gens me donnent deux à trois ans de moins que mon âge, ce qui ne manque jamais de m'énerver. Mais aujourd'hui, avec ma tête d'enterrement et mes cernes de trois pieds de long, je pense que personne n'aura la maladresse de se tromper.

« Alors, on a fait ses adieux à ses petits parents ? »

C'est Paul, qui me retient par l'épaule. Il a son air habituellement désinvolte. D'aucuns diront stupide. J'ai peut-être eu tort de parier sur Kane avec Ethan, plutôt que sur Paul.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Ce pari n'a plus lieu d'être.

« Il est où ton petit toutou d'Ethan qui te suit partout ? »

Je le gifle violemment. Il ne l'a pas vu venir. « Ta gueule, Paul. » Et je lui file entre les doigts.

Je n'arrive pas à retrouver Lindsey. La foule se fait plus dense, et les jeunes se mettent déjà en rangs par tranches d'âge. Tant pis. Je m'arrête là où je suis, assez loin de l'estrade, mais suffisamment près pour bien voir ce qu'il s'y passera. Je suis dans la seconde colonne après l'allée centrale. À ma droite, il n'y a que des jeunes de dix-huit ans. À ma gauche, toutes les filles plus jeunes que moi. De l'autre côté de l'allée, c'est les garçons.

L'air de musique caractéristique ne tarde pas à se faire entendre, le grondement de la foule s'amenuise petit à petit, nous nous figeons à notre place. La cérémonie de la Moisson commence.

La participation étant obligatoire, tout le district est censé se retrouver amassé aux pieds de l'estrade construite pour l'occasion devant la mairie. Pour ma part, on peut dire que j'ai de la chance d'habiter aussi près de la grand-place pour assister à la cérémonie ici. Mais comme l'endroit ne peut recevoir tous les habitants du district Cinq, d'autres rassemblements sont organisés sur diverses autres places de la ville, où des écrans géants ont été installés pour que les familles puissent suivre en direct le tirage au sort et éventuellement contempler avec dépit leur enfant s'avancer seul dans l'allée.

Un éclat de lumière me fait cligner des yeux. Je tourne la tête vers la source : c'est une des caméras de l'équipe de tournage, placée sur le parapet d'une haute maison qui flanque la mairie. L'équipe, venue tout droit du Capitole, s'affaire comme si une météorite ou un vaisseau extraterrestre était venu s'écraser ici. Pour les gens du Capitole, chaque Hunger Games est un événement en soi. Du tirage au sort jusqu'à la déclaration du vainqueur, et même au-delà : on suit le vainqueur pendant une année, il y a la Tournée de la victoire, les différents reportages, etc. Il faut les mériter, sa belle maison et son paquet d'argent.

Étant presque au fond de la partie réservée aux jeunes susceptibles d'être tirés au sort, j'ai la joie d'entendre les bookmakers, dans mon dos, qui lancent les paris.

« Sera-t-elle blonde, brune ou rousse ? Éclatera-t-elle en larmes en s'approchant ? Y aura-t-il des tributs de carrière cette année encore ? »

Je souris à l'entente de certains paris, étant donné que je sais déjà comment cela va se passer. Une fille sera tirée au sort, elle s'avancera en tremblant, montera sur l'estrade, et devra faire face à la foule. Lindsey choisira cet instant pour lever la main et se déclarer volontaire. L'échange se fera au pied des marches, en un serrement de mains filmé par des dizaines de caméras. Puis on applaudira le volontaire. Lindsey sera aux anges. La personne qui éclatera en larmes ne sera pas sur l'estrade, elle sera ici, dans les rangs, à maudire le jour où sa meilleure amie s'est entichée d'une pareille idée.

Sur l'estrade, les gens se regroupent. D'abord, des Pacificateurs s'avancent et s'alignent tous les trois pas le long de la façade de la mairie. Leur armure blanche contraste avec le gris de la pierre fissurée du vieux bâtiment. Ce dernier garde encore les stigmates du soulèvement, il y a quarante-sept ans. Les trous causés par les obus ont été rebouchés par de la pâte blanche, pour qu'on puisse encore bien les distinguer. Rien n'est fait pour qu'on oublie la défaite des districts face au Capitole.

Vient ensuite s'asseoir le maire de notre district, John Amber, un homme plutôt effacé, qui ne semble pas porter dans son cœur ce jeu de massacre. Un homme bien, j'aurais envie de dire.

Il choisit le fauteuil central, face au pupitre sur lequel des dizaines de micros sont accrochés. À sa droite, plusieurs fauteuils sont censés accueillir notre hôtesse de district et sa délégation, venues directement du Capitole. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, apparemment. À sa gauche, les sièges des anciens vainqueurs. Certains seront les mentors des désignés de cette année.

C'est que nous avons un assez grand nombre de vainqueurs, au district Cinq, et ils ne viendront pas tous au Capitole pour coacher les deux tributs. S'il y a six chaises aujourd'hui, je sais que seulement trois ou quatre anciens seront désignés par l'hôtesse de notre district. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé l'année dernière. En particulier, l'hôtesse choisit en général des vainqueurs des quinze dernières années, qui ont encore les Jeux imprimés fraîchement dans leur esprit.

Les chaises se remplissent une par une, les vainqueurs arrivant au compte-gouttes. Il y en a de tous les genres, mais ce sont presque tous des tributs de carrière. Certains gardent encore la forme, on voit leurs muscles poindre de sous leur uniforme, taillé expressément pour la cérémonie. D'autres sont malades, affaiblis, ou de toute évidence dérangés. Les Jeux sont traumatisants, il faut être terriblement prétentieux pour prétendre le contraire.

La foule s'est calmée, le silence plane un temps sur toute la place. Nous attendons la délégation du Capitole. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que les murmures reprennent par-ci par-là, que les gens s'agitent à nouveau, voire que certains se mettent à huer les organisateurs de la Moisson. Ces personnes sont vite maîtrisées par les Pacificateurs, et emmenés on ne sait où. Ça a le mérite de calmer à nouveau la foule pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Le temps passe, j'en ai des fourmis dans les jambes, et je passe de l'une à l'autre afin de les dégourdir. Je distingue au loin le maire qui s'impatiente sur son fauteuil. Je le sens grommeler dans sa barbe. Monsieur Amber n'est pas un représentant du Capitole. C'est un natif du district Cinq. Il vit dans la même merde que nous, tout du moins le luxe de son quotidien est tout relatif en comparaison des richesses qu'entasse le Capitole. Moi-même je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je mange à ma faim, et j'ai droit à quelques bonus comme un peu de maquillage et des bijoux. Des livres et une paire de jumelles, pour voir l'horizon et rêver d'une vie meilleure. Des vêtements propres. En énumérant dans ma tête tout ce que je possède, je me rends compte à quel point je suis privilégiée. Les autres jeunes à côté de moi ne semblent pas aussi bien lotis, et certains sont vêtus de haillons tellement sales que j'ai l'impression d'être une tâche de propre au milieu de toute cette crasse.

Le district Cinq n'est pas le plus pauvre district, loin de là. Sa spécialité de l'énergie nous permet de fournir au Capitole du matériel de pointe, ce qui nous vaut une bonne appréciation de leur part. Le Capitole a certes besoin de tous ses districts – c'est le but du système – mais certains sont d'une importance toute particulière. Si le district Douze fournit le charbon de ses mines sombres et sales, nous, au district Cinq, nous produisons les centrales qui brûleront ce charbon. Nous produisons aussi tant d'autres sortes de générateurs : à vent, solaires, à marée… Nous sommes l'énergie pour le Capitole. Sans nous, ils mourraient de froid l'hiver.

Soudain, le bruit tonitruant de l'hovercraft, qui est sur le point d'atterrir sur le toit de la mairie, me fait sortir de mes rêveries. Les voilà, enfin, avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. De quoi faire monter la pression chez tous les jeunes qui attendent devant les deux grandes boules de verre qui contiennent leur nom.

Leur manque de tact, leur incroyable mépris envers nos vies me révoltent, mais il en est ainsi. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous voyons notre hôtesse sortir de la mairie suivie de ces acolytes. Monsieur Amber se lève pour l'embrasser de la manière la plus conventionnelle qui soit. Car Alice Dogson est une femme haïssable. Avec son air supérieur et sa coupe de cheveux extravagante, elle vient dans notre district pour repartir quelques heures après avec deux enfants que nous ne reverrons sans doute jamais.

Cette année, Alice a choisi une coiffure pour le moins surprenante : ses cheveux sont assemblés en tresses et enroulés autour d'un treillis conique d'un bon mètre de haut. Avec ça et ses chaussures aux talons de quinze centimètres, Alice est plus grande que toute autre personne sur l'estrade et domine notre maire de trois bonnes têtes. Elle est obligée de se pencher outrageusement pour passer la porte de la mairie, puis se pencher à nouveau pour embrasser notre maire comme chacun des vainqueurs des précédents Jeux. La scène paraît durer une éternité. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa place en compagnie de sa délégation, j'ai eu le temps d'avoir une crampe au mollet. Je me dandine pour tenter de la chasser, et mes voisines me regardent avec dédain. À leurs yeux, je parais étrangement décontractée et peu impliquée. Peut-être pensent-ils que je vais me porter volontaire.

S'ils savaient ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. La vision d'Ethan désarticulé me hante constamment. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour qu'elle éclate à nouveau derrière mes paupières closes, et les Jeux et cette cérémonie stupide de la Moisson ne peuvent rien contre ça. J'ai tué quelqu'un et je suis sur le point de perdre ma meilleure amie. Rien ne pourrait être pire dans ma vie.

L'hymne résonne dans tous les haut-parleurs de la place. Nous l'écoutons tous silencieusement, car le moindre bruit que les Pacificateurs pourraient percevoir vaudrait à celui qui l'a causé un désagréable séjour en prison. Quand les haut-parleurs se taisent, Monsieur Amber se dirige vers le pupitre et ajuste les micros. La majeure partie des caméras placées un peu partout se tourne vers lui, certaines d'entre elles continuent cependant de faire des panoramas de la foule ou des zooms sur des jeunes en panique attendant le verdict.

Le discours du maire est le même chaque année. Il est écrit de toutes pièces par le Capitole, c'est certain. Aidé par une retransmission d'images chocs sur tous les écrans géants, il vante les mérites des Jeux, le fameux traité de la Trahison qui nous a mis au rang des vaincus face au Capitole. Il salue les vainqueurs des éditions précédentes, cités un par un et applaudis par une foule dont l'enthousiasme vacille à l'entente de certains noms. Car nous ne portons pas tous les vainqueurs dans nos cœurs. Il y en a eu des brutaux, sans âme, qui ont même parfois tué l'autre tribut du district Cinq (après tout, c'est quand même la règle du jeu). Ou d'autres choses encore moins avouables.

Vient ensuite le discours d'Alice Dogson, plein d'emphase et de phrases alambiquées. Cette femme est bourrée de tics, et son allocution est laborieuse. Elle finit par la célèbre formule qui caractérise tant les Hunger Games : « Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

S'ensuit un film reprenant les meilleurs moments des éditions précédentes, avec ses scènes de violence pure, ses instants de bravoure, et ses tripes dispersées sur le sol. Elles me renvoient aussitôt les images d'Ethan à la figure. Je ferme très fort les yeux pour les chasser de ma tête, mais cela ne fait que les amplifier, comme si je me recroquevillais sur elles.

Ethan… la sensation de son baiser me revient, sa simplicité, son regard sincère… Tout ceci me paraît plus fort encore que lorsque j'étais sur le toit. Sa disparition ne fait que sublimer cet instant que je crois à présent magique et intense. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour qu'on lui rende la vie ! Passer la soirée ensemble pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs de cette horrible journée. Rétorquer à Paul que oui, je sors avec lui et que si ça le gêne à ce point, il n'a qu'à se trouver lui aussi une copine. L'annoncer à mes parents, enfin, et leur montrer que je ne glisse pas sur la vie avec autant d'ennui qu'il n'y paraît…

Peut-être que oui, j'ai eu plus de sentiments envers Ethan que je veux bien le croire. Qu'il m'ait fait ses avances la veille de la Moisson n'est pas si étonnant, au final. Peut-être que la peur le tiraillait, et qu'il pensait qu'il serait choisi le lendemain. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on se montre le plus sincère envers les personnes que l'on aime, et qu'on trouve le courage de dévoiler ce qui nous pèse sur le cœur…

« Ce n'est pas toi, par hasard, Azurée Lockheed ? »

Je me retourne brusquement. La fille derrière moi me regarde d'un air interrogateur, comme si j'étais quelqu'un de profondément bizarre.

« Oui, pourquoi ? On se connaît ? »

Elle me montre du doigt l'estrade avec Alice Dogson brandissant un bout de papier et tournant la tête de gauche à droite, assez nerveusement.

« On t'a appelée, hein. »

Mes yeux se fixent sur notre hôtesse qui répète inlassablement dans son micro « Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ? Viens me rejoindre sur l'estrade, Azurée. » Sa voie est de plus en plus hachée, comme si elle était sur le point de perdre le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent conservé. Deux Pacificateurs s'avancent vers elle pour discuter de la marche à suivre.

Je tremble tellement que toutes les filles dans mon entourage ont fini par se tourner vers moi. « Vas-y », disent certaines. « Allez, courage ! » entonnent d'autres.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de retrouver une respiration normale. Après tout, ce n'était pas si improbable que cela.

Un pied devant l'autre, veillant à garder mon équilibre à chacun de mes pas, je traverse le rang des filles de dix-huit ans et me retrouve dans l'allée principale. C'est alors que les applaudissements d'encouragement se mettent à s'élever dans toute la place.

« Ah, voici notre petite timide ! »

La voie criarde d'Alice semble gueuler dans tous les haut-parleurs. Elle résonne dans mes oreilles, vibre jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

« Allez, approche jeune fille, n'aie pas peur ! »

Peur ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur après tout ? Lindsey va se porter volontaire. Je le sais, alors pourquoi je tremble ainsi ? J'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit, et me mets à marcher d'un pas assuré.

C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer : je monte sur l'estrade pour que tout le monde me voie, et c'est à cet instant que les éventuels volontaires doivent lever la main pour se faire connaître.

Alors tout est normal. Je vais rejoindre cette fichue estrade et notre hôtesse de district, et je vais assister en première loge à la déclaration de Lindsey pour me sauver la vie.

Quand j'atteins les premières marches, je lève les yeux vers Alice Dogson qui me tend la main de son air le plus pervers possible. En retrait, notre maire, qui détourne la tête.

J'ignore la main d'Alice et les rejoins près du pupitre.

« Mesdames, messieurs, voici notre tirée au sort pour les quarante-septièmes Jeux de la faim ! Je vous demande tous d'applaudir Azurée Lockheed ! »

Les mains applaudissent, mais les cœurs n'y sont pas. Moi je cherche désespérément, dans ces innombrables lignes d'enfants, le visage de Lindsey. Je la cherche, j'attends qu'elle se désigne volontaire, pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas encore ? Elle apprécie de me voir anxieuse à ce point ?

« Alors, quel âge as-tu jeune fille ? »

Mon regard ne cesse de passer d'Alice à la foule en contrebas. Les multiples éclats de lumière à l'extrémité de mon champ de vision me signalent que toutes les caméras sont braquées sur moi. Le pays entier doit me voir en gros plan sur les écrans géants. Moi et mon regard affolé.

« J'ai dix-sept ans.

— Oh ! Tu fais si jeune…

— Je sais. »

Ma voie est sèche, cassante. Je n'arrive pas à trouver Lindsey, et cela m'inquiète.

Alice se rend compte de ma détresse et de mon manque de concentration.

« Azurée, tu es bien jolie ! Et tu t'es superbement bien habillée pour l'occasion ! Es-tu fière de représenter ton district aux Hunger Games ?

— Je… attendez… il y a… »

Je n'arrive plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Le silence retombe. Tout le monde attend le tribut de carrière de cette année. Cela se sent. Depuis des années, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour remplacer le tiré au sort.

Moi je sais qui c'est. C'est ma meilleure amie qui doit prendre ma place. Et maintenant que je suis ici, sur l'estrade, je ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose : remplace-moi, remplace-moi, remplace-moi.

« Je crois que notre Azurée attend que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour la remplacer ! Y a-t-il une fille ici qui souhaiterait prendre sa place ? »

Alice s'est adressée à toute la foule avec une voie forte et suraiguë. Elle doit penser que la cérémonie est un peu trop emplie de blancs et de gênes. Ce rythme haché va se faire sentir, au Capitole, si elle ne reprend pas rapidement les rênes en main.

Mais moi je m'en fiche, je passe mes yeux sur chacun des enfants qui sont alignés devant moi. Elle devrait être là, dans cette rangée. Elle n'a que seize ans, mais cette petite surdouée est dans la même classe que moi. Où es-tu, bon sang ?

« Alors ? Personne ? »

Quand mes yeux tombent enfin sur Lindsey, la tête baissée, tremblante de tous ses membres, le visage rougi par les larmes et la sueur collant ses cheveux à son front, je comprends qu'elle ne se portera pas volontaire pour moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Alors ainsi, je pars pour les Jeux. Un vent frais souffle sur toute la place, et je me mets à grelotter des pieds à la tête. Mon regard se porte sur tous ces jeunes, en contrebas. Aucun n'a cherché à me remplacer.

C'est comme ça. J'ai été tirée au sort. Pas une autre. Pourquoi quelqu'un devrait-il se sacrifier pour ma petite personne ? Après tout, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Une meurtrière de moins à courir dans les rues.

Ethan… Bientôt, je te rejoindrai.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passe à une vitesse foudroyante, car mon esprit ne cesse de vagabonder ailleurs. Alice tire un garçon, rapidement remplacé par un autre, baraqué, grand, sûr de lui. Alice se met entre nous deux, nous agrippe le poignet bien fort en faisant entrer ses longs ongles dans notre peau, et nous lève les bras pour susciter les applaudissements. Je crois ensuite qu'elle me demande de nous serrer la main, ce Carrière et moi, ce à quoi je réponds d'une petite voie étranglée : « Mais vous êtes folle ? Ce type veut me tuer ! »

Puis il y a le reste du protocole : l'échange de poignées de main avec les anciens vainqueurs, l'hymne, à nouveau, puis on nous emmène dans la mairie. Enfin, pour ma part, je suis aidée par un ancien et par le maire en personne, car mes jambes ne me permettent plus de me soutenir. Je crois même avoir quelques moments d'absence.

Je suis réveillée par une monumentale claque d'un Pacificateur visiblement outré par ma faiblesse. On m'a installée dans une petite pièce. Deux personnes se trouvent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mes parents.

« Vous avez cinq minutes. »

À peine le Pacificateur a-t-il claqué la porte derrière lui que mes parents se précipitent vers moi, s'effondrent en larmes à mes pieds, m'enserrent de leur plus forte poigne.

« Oh ma chérie… »

Je suis un temps bousculée par leurs embrassades, mes yeux n'arrivent pas à s'accommoder à la pénombre, ma langue ne parvient pas à articuler le moindre mot intelligible.

Mon père enserre mon visage entre ses deux mains, me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Papa…

— Écoute-moi, Azurée ! C'est très important à présent. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu, tu saisis ? »

Je le regarde de mon air ahuri. Je me sens mal, je crois que je vais retomber à nouveau dans les pommes.

« Oui, finis-je par articuler.

— Ta stratégie est simple : tu dois fuir les affrontements. Contente-toi d'attendre que les autres s'étripent entre eux ! »

C'est à mon tour de passer mes mains sur ses joues.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je lui réponds :

« Mais papa… Qu'est-ce que je ferai quand je me retrouverai seule face à l'autre finaliste ? »

Les larmes débordent de ses yeux. J'ai une boule tellement grosse dans la gorge que j'ai du mal à déglutir.

« Tu le sais. Nous le savons tous ici. Que je n'ai aucune chance. »

Il m'enlace et me sert fortement contre lui.

« Oh ma chérie… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur toi ? »

J'ai le temps de lui dire « tout va bien se passer » avant que les étoiles envahissent à nouveau mon champ de vision. Je m'écroule dans ses bras.

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis étendue sur le sol. Mes oreilles perçoivent les hurlements et les lamentations de mes parents qui se débattent avec trois Pacificateurs. Mon père se défend, il en frappe un, tente de se dégager de l'emprise des autres. Un violent coup de poing dans le ventre le met à terre. Il est rapidement emporté hors de la salle. Ma mère est à genoux, à mi-chemin entre moi et l'endroit où mon père se trouvait l'instant d'avant. Elle ne cesse de sangloter. Bien vite, deux Pacificateurs viennent la chercher, la soulèvent, l'emportent loin de moi avant de refermer la porte. Ses plaintes résonnent longtemps dans mes oreilles.

Me voici à nouveau seule. Abandonnée, définitivement. En l'espace d'une trentaine de minutes, une famille a été complètement anéantie.

Je reste allongée sur le dos, dans la même position où je me suis réveillée. Mes yeux gardent l'empreinte de mes parents cherchant à me protéger. Le kaléidoscope que forment mes larmes sur mes rétines décuple cette image qui tourne en spirale à l'infini.

Quand on vient me chercher, je suis si faible qu'ils doivent me déposer sur un brancard. C'est ainsi qu'on me transporte jusqu'au toit de la mairie pour embarquer dans l'hovercraft, à la vue de dizaines de caméras qui ne manquent pas de faire de gros plans de mes joues trempées par mes larmes et celles de mes parents. Je donne une bien piètre image de moi, les autres tributs seront hilares quand ils verront la retransmission de la Moisson. _En voilà une qui va crever dès le premier jour, c'est sûr !_

Dans l'hovercraft, on m'assied dans une des niches et on verrouille ma ceinture de sécurité. Mes yeux tombent aussitôt sur la personne en face de moi : le garçon volontaire. Il est grand, les cheveux bruns taillés en brosse, les épaules et les pectoraux développés, la mâchoire large et les dents serrées. J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu tendu. Je me rappelle à présent qu'il n'a pas souri une seule fois quand il s'est déclaré volontaire et qu'il a monté les marches pour nous rejoindre. Il a froncé des sourcils quand j'ai refusé de lui serrer la main, puis m'a oublié rapidement. Ce garçon en face de moi, aussi haïssable puisse-t-il l'être, a bien plus d'estime que moi. Lui au moins, il a sauvé une vie.

Nous ne cessons de nous regarder. Il n'y a pas de haine dans nos regards, seulement de l'incompréhension. Nous vivons dans deux mondes si éloignés qu'ils ne peuvent se rencontrer.

Nous sommes finalement rejoints par trois mentors – je croyais qu'on allait en avoir quatre, ils ont dû penser que je n'en valais pas la peine – qui s'assoient à nos côtés. On a de gauche à droite : un trentenaire un peu effacé, les cheveux déjà grisonnants, les yeux plus aussi brillants que durant sa jeunesse, une femme qui doit s'approcher de la trentaine, cheveux châtain clair lui tombant en cascades de chaque côté de son visage dur et franc, et un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années, les cheveux clairs, mais pas autant que les miens.

Je réalise que je ne connais pas leur histoire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention aux retranscriptions des anciennes éditions des Jeux de la faim. Je ne pourrais dire comment ils ont gagné leurs Jeux. Se sont-ils montrés cruels ? Ont-ils gagné par un coup de chance ? Rien dans leur regard ne me permet de le deviner.

C'est à cet instant, après que mon regard s'est posé tour à tour sur tous ces volontaires, que le visage de Lindsey éclate à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas pensé à elle depuis la fin de la cérémonie. Je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas venue me voir après, ni ses parents. Comme si nous étions fâchées à mort. En même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu me dire ? « Désolé, Az', j'ai eu une peur bleue et je me suis pissée dessus » ? Non, il valait mieux que je ne la voie pas, car peut-être aurais-je eu des instincts meurtriers.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir trahie par ma meilleure amie qui n'est pas venue à mon secours, ne m'a pas encouragée, et ne m'a même pas dit au revoir. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans sa tête. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été choisi, aurait-elle eu la force de le remplacer ? M'en voulait-elle pour quelque chose en particulier, qui ait abouti à sa défection ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. Après tout, quand deux amies se séparent sans se dire adieu, cela veut peut-être dire qu'elles sont persuadées qu'elles se reverront.

Alice Dogson est la dernière personne à monter à bord. À peine a-t-elle fini d'attacher sa ceinture que nous décollons. C'est la première fois que je vole, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner afin de jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du hublot. Nous prenons rapidement un peu d'altitude, et il m'est possible de contempler toute une partie de mon district : les douces pentes du vallon complètement recouvertes par des habitations basses d'un ou deux étages, toutes surmontées de leurs panneaux solaires. Plus loin, les vastes territoires des centrales à charbon et à bois. Enfin là-bas, à l'horizon, le mur en béton qui court tout autour du district, haut de quinze mètres, perpétuellement gardé et entretenu. Il nous est impossible de voyager d'un district à l'autre. D'une certaine manière, c'est une chance de pouvoir découvrir le Capitole de mes propres yeux. Un joli voyage touristique avant ma mise à mort. Comme une dernière volonté.

J'espère que mes parents vont bien. Qu'ils ont été relâchés. Ce serait horrible pour eux d'assister à la mort de leur fille, enfermés dans une petite cellule miteuse. Il leur faut le confort de notre maison pour supporter les images qu'ils auront à subir les prochains jours.

« Bon, nous avons trois heures de vol. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

C'est le plus vieux mentor qui s'est adressé à nous. Il se détache et va s'installer à une large table ronde au fond de la cabine passager, qui constitue la quasi-totalité de l'espace habitable de l'hovercraft. « Allez, dépêchez-vous. »

Les autres mentors ne tardent pas à le rejoindre, suivis par le volontaire, Alice, puis moi. Nous nous asseyons tous autour de la table. Une carafe et plusieurs verres émergent du trou central contenant un petit monte-charge. La carafe contient un liquide orangé, sûrement alcoolisé. Je suis servie généreusement, et j'engloutis ma dose d'une traite, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire tousser.

« Stieg, tu peux nous le dire, à nous. T'es un Carrière, c'est cela ? Nous l'avons tous été ici. »

Le garçon volontaire se racle la gorge. Je n'avais même pas saisi son nom lors de la Moisson.

« C'est exact. » Sa voie est plus douce que j'aurais pu le penser. Il parle sans détour, sans baisser les yeux, sans montrer plus de sentiments que nécessaire. « Je m'entraîne depuis que je sais marcher. Dans notre famille, gagner les Jeux serait un très grand honneur. Et une source de revenus non négligeable. Mes parents travaillent à la centrale à charbon. Autant vous dire que nous ne croulons pas sous l'or. Mon… » Stieg hésite, baisse les yeux un court instant avant de se reprendre. « Mon frère s'est porté volontaire il y a trois ans. Il est arrivé finaliste mais a perdu…

— Vlad Engelsson. Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens bien de lui, intervient la fille mentor, qui doit s'appeler June, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il s'est bien battu, mais a manqué de chance.

— Sa cheville l'a trahie. Une vilaine foulure qui l'a fait fléchir lors de l'ultime combat au couteau. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est aussi pour laver son honneur. Il méritait de gagner.

— Et c'est quoi, ta spécialité ? » Cette fois-ci, c'est le jeune qui s'est adressé à lui. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Jonathan, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre. Quant au plus vieux, c'est Eric, ça, je m'en souviens.

« Je me suis entraîné à un peu toutes les armes, lames courtes comme longues, mais aussi des armes de jet, bien que je manque de précision.

— Et tu maîtrises les techniques d'embuscade ? Si on t'oriente plutôt dans le combat au corps à corps, il faut que tu puisses approcher l'ennemi sans prendre le moindre risque. »

_Ennemi_… Voilà ce que les autres tributs sont pour eux. Je les regarde palabrer d'armes et de techniques d'assassinat, car c'est bien ainsi qu'il faut l'appeler. Leurs yeux pétillent de fébrilité, leurs mains s'agitent pour mimer telle ou telle situation de combat. Deux personnes restent bien silencieuses : Alice, qui garde sa dignité, en écoutant attentivement, mais en restant à l'écart de ces considérations guerrières, et moi. Je crois bien qu'on m'a complètement oubliée. Ils sont tous persuadés que je n'ai aucune chance, moi, pauvre petite désignée, qui n'a pas été remplacée, qui a des jambes et des bras fins comme des brindilles, et qui a passé davantage de temps à se maquiller qu'à se muscler.

Ils ont raison sur toute la ligne.

« Et toi ? »

Je reprends mes esprits. Toute la tablée s'est tournée vers moi.

« Quoi, moi ?

— Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire pour te défendre ? »

Je les regarde un par un, et j'ai pendant un bref instant l'impression qu'ils sont sérieux.

« Vous m'avez regardée ? je dis enfin. Vous pensez sérieusement que j'ai la moindre chance de survivre à la première journée ? »

Leurs yeux oscillent de mes jolis cheveux à présent tout emmêlés, à mes yeux d'un bleu intense.

« Il faudra bien que tu te défendes, finit par dire Eric. Tu es là, à présent, que ça te plaise ou non. C'est la vie. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de jouer le jeu. Après tout, il y a tellement de facteurs qui peuvent jouer en ta faveur : le style d'arène, le climat, les situations improbables… »

Le silence retombe. Un instant, j'ai envie de m'effondrer à nouveau en larmes, mais je crois bien que je n'ai plus rien à pleurer, et plus de larmes en stock.

« Je ne sais rien faire, je lâche finalement, d'un ton un peu plus froid et sec que voulu. Je ne me suis pas entraînée depuis des années, je n'ai pas de muscles, pas d'endurance, même pas de cervelle bien faite. Je ne pensais vraiment pas me retrouver là un jour. Les Jeux sont faits pour certains. Pas pour moi. »

Le tribut garçon et les mentors se regardent, puis s'échangent des messes basses. Seule Alice garde la tête bien haute, affublée d'un air on ne peut plus désapprobateur. Mais peut-être avec une pointe de pitié.

Quand ils daignent enfin relever la tête pour s'adresser à moi, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas me plaire. C'est Stieg qui prend la parole.

« Écoute, Azurée… Il y a une tactique qui… on va dire… nous arrangerait tous les deux. Elle a été testée il y a quelques années avec pas mal de succès, Jonathan pourra sans aucun doute approuver mes dires. »

Jonathan baisse les yeux mais hoche la tête en signe de consentement. Stieg se racle à nouveau la gorge. Je crois bien que c'est un tic.

« Le but, si tu le veux bien, et de rester alliés, unis, de s'entraider, d'accomplir ensemble notre boulot, là-bas. Et à la fin… Quand il ne restera plus que nous deux… »

Il se racle la gorge, une fois de plus.

« Je te promets une mort rapide et sans douleur, et, une fois devenu riche, je saurai me montrer généreux envers ta famille. »


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

_« Bonjour, bonjour ! Bienvenue à vous, Capitoliennes, Capitoliens, habitants de tout Panem ! Bienvenue dans votre émission préférée ! Les quarante-septièmes Hunger Games ont commencé, la Moisson s'est correctement déroulée aujourd'hui, et vous avez sûrement déjà dû vous abreuver de toutes ces images qui ont marqué des tirages au sort parfois cruels, parfois tendus, mais toujours émotionnellement forts ! Aujourd'hui, mes chers amis, j'aimerais vous présenter notre nouvel invité, un invité bien particulier, qui nous vient de très loin ! Mesdames et messieurs, Florian Alba._

— _Bonjour Caesar._

— _Florian, vous aurez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter ces prochains jours, mais dites-nous en quelques mots ce qui vous amène._

— _Hé bien, je viens d'Europe en tant qu'envoyé spécial mandaté par l'Union des chaînes européennes. Mon équipe et moi comptons monter un reportage sur vos Hunger Games pour que le peuple européen en sache un peu plus sur vos… coutumes._

— _Très bien, Florian ! Nous sommes tous très heureux que vous soyez parmi nous, ce soir. Croyez-moi, ces prochains jours, vous allez découvrir des choses que vous n'auriez jamais imaginées ! »_

###

La douche à ultrasons et microjets d'eau supersoniques me laisse complètement sonnée pendant au moins cinq minutes, le temps de laisser à mes préparateurs du centre de Transformation le soin de me sortir de la cabine et de m'amener jusqu'à une table blanche toute simple sur laquelle ils m'allongent, entièrement nue.

Je suis passée par trois salves de douche cinglante après un bain désinfectant dans lequel j'ai dû rester pendant près de trois heures. À ce qu'il paraît, je suis couverte de virus et de bactéries extrêmement dangereux pour les habitants du Capitole. Moi en tout cas, bien que frêle et habitant dans une région bien moins saine, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec mes microbes. À part quelques bronchites, tout au plus.

Mes préparateurs semblent satisfaits de cette première cure, estimant que j'étais de toute façon bien moins sale que n'importe quel autre tribut qu'ils avaient dû préparer ces dernières années.

« Un véritable petit oisillon tombé du nid ! » s'exclame Julia, une très grande dame toute fine et maniérée, la bouche en cul-de-poule, qui se penche sur moi comme si j'étais un sujet d'étude.

Quand je me rends compte que trois personnes que je ne connais pas analysent de leurs yeux perçants mon corps nu, je m'écrie et m'échappe de leurs doigts agiles. Je me réfugie dans un coin de la petite salle toute blanche où il n'y a pas d'autre voie de sortie que la porte hermétique, qui se trouve de l'autre côté de mon équipe de préparation.

Je cherche désespérément à cacher ma nudité en me recroquevillant. Ce n'est pas tant une question de pudeur que se montrer telle que je suis à des personnes que je ne connais pas.

« Allons ma chère, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous occupons de jeunes femmes comme toi ! Laisse-toi faire, fais-nous confiance. »

Julia, la grande dame, est la chef d'équipe. Elle est entourée de deux autres femmes, dont une, sans doute plus jeune que moi, reste en retrait, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle semble moins outrageusement maquillée et habillée que les deux autres femmes. Elle arbore un eye-liner phosphorescent, et des courts cheveux de jais tirés en arrière et recouverts d'une laque scintillante. Julia m'indique d'abord la première femme, tout en orange, avec des ongles de dix centimètres de long, puis cette fille, derrière.

« Je te présente Emma, qui va s'occuper de tes cheveux, et Luna, qui est encore apprentie mais qui a déjà une expérience complète en matière d'esthétisme. Elle est notamment experte en manucure.

— Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez ! »

J'ai l'impression d'être une hystérique perdue au milieu d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Les murs blancs, la table blanche, et tout le mobilier blanc. Ça donne la chair de poule.

« Qu'as-tu à cacher ? Nous sommes des femmes, nous aussi… »

Julia s'approche lentement de moi. Je ne réalise qu'elle a une seringue à la main qu'au moment où elle la plante délicatement dans mon avant-bras.

Je hurle et tente de me dégager, avant de sentir une profonde torpeur m'envahir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour te tranquilliser… »

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à nouveau allongée sur la petite table, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, laissée à la merci de leur regard vorace.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! Commençons ! »

Les trois femmes passent dans un premier temps des éponges exfoliantes sur toute la surface de ma peau. Mes membres inertes ne réagissent pas, et je ne parviens même pas à crier. C'est comme si j'étais sonnée, état dans lequel j'ai l'habitude me trouver depuis que j'ai été choisie pour les Jeux.

J'entends Julia décider de m'épiler le moins possible, car elle est tombée amoureuse du duvet doré qui couvre mes avant-bras. Elle s'occupe essentiellement du bas de mon corps, qu'elle libère de toute sa pilosité.

« Tu comprends, dit-elle, d'habitude, nous vous laissons complètement imberbe, car au Capitole, on n'aime pas les poils. Mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception ! » Sa voix fluette contraste avec son visage anguleux et très allongé. Je me serais attendue à un timbre plus grave.

Emma me brosse les cheveux pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun cheveu ne tombe. Elle coupe une petite dizaine de centimètres afin d'enlever les fourches, travaille beaucoup à supprimer mes épis naturels en me frottant le cuir chevelu d'une pommade particulière, puis s'évertue à rassembler mes cheveux en très fines tresses.

« Et si je la teignais en orange ?

— Surtout pas, malheureuse ! répond sèchement Julia. Sa blondeur extrême est un cadeau du ciel !

— On dirait qu'elle s'est teinte couleur platine. Je déteste le platine…

— Hé bien tu t'en contenteras ! Ce sera du plus bel effet pour cette fille qui vient du district qui nous fournit la lumière ! »

Luna quant à elle s'occupe de mes pieds puis de mes mains. Elle est très douce et très attentionnée. De toute façon, je ne ressens rien.

« Regardez ces jolies mains ! fait-elle d'un ton rêveur. C'est une chance que l'on ait cette fille cette année. On pourrait presque prétendre que nous n'avons rien à faire !

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Luna. On est quand même loin des canons du Capitole. Et dépêchez-vous un peu !

— Oui, Julia. »

Elle finit de me limer les ongles, de « jolis ongles forts et allongés », comme elle se plaît à le dire. Sait-elle seulement à quoi ils sont censés servir, dans les prochains jours ?

Blanchiment des dents, nettoyage des oreilles, éclaircissement du duvet résiduel, lissage des cheveux… Je me perds dans la multitude de traitements que subit mon corps. La torpeur m'envahit, et je repense à cette journée qui s'est si vite écoulée.

Après avoir dit à Stieg et aux mentors d'aller se faire voir, je suis restée seule dans l'hovercraft jusqu'à ce qu'on atterrisse au grand aéroport du Capitole. Survoler la ville a été une des plus enrichissantes expériences de ma vie. Ses hautes tours lumineuses, ses vastes places de marbre blanc aux fontaines exubérantes, ses grands forums jouxtés de colonnades finement ouvragées… Tant de détails dans la ville qui ont flatté mes rétines. Je ne peux le nier, c'est plus beau que dans mes rêves ou à la télévision. Il faut dire que le Capitole rechigne souvent à montrer des images de ses rues, sous peine, sans doute, de faire trop rêver les populations des districts laissés dans leur crasse et leur labeur quotidien. Fournir du rêve, c'est fournir de l'espoir. Et le Capitole ne veut pas que nous aspirions à une vie meilleure. Tout du moins autrement qu'à travers les Jeux. Il faut les gagner pour se retrouver riche, dans une jolie maison, avec quantité de nourriture pour tout son district.

L'arrivée à l'aéroport a été un peu chaotique. Nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés par une horde de journalistes qui nous ont assaillis de questions. Stieg a répondu promptement, avec son sérieux qui le caractérise bien. Il semble être un bon parti car il intéresse déjà nombre de reporters, sans doute poussés par une forte demande du public. Moi je me suis contentée du minimum requis. « Comment ont réagi tes parents ? Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie mal après la cérémonie ? Penses-tu avoir des sponsors dignes de ce nom ? Comment prends-tu le fait que personne ne se soit porté volontaire pour te remplacer ? Ta couleur de cheveux est naturelle ? »

Ça n'en finissait plus. Et à la question « Tu es sûre que tu as dix-sept ans ? », j'ai regardé fixement une des caméras, et avec mon regard le plus dur possible, j'ai répondu : « Allez vous faire foutre. »

Les gens du Capitole ne sont pas très habitués aux grossièretés, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. Le but des quelques jours que je vais passer au Capitole avant de rejoindre les Jeux est de faire bonne impression auprès de sponsors qui paieront chers pour m'envoyer des petits cadeaux quand je serai dans l'arène. Et puis il y a tous les paris. Si mon nom ne vaut pas grand-chose, si personne ne parie sur moi, certes les gains seront très forts, mais peu de gens vont les gagner… si je remporte les Jeux.

Mais qui donc pourrait parier pour moi ? Alors je m'en fiche, et me montrer grossière à la télévision aura au moins un bon avantage : on va me laisser tranquille.

Le soir est bien avancé quand je suis libérée de mes préparatrices. Je dois rejoindre mon équipe du district Cinq dans une suite qui nous est réservée. C'est là que nous logerons pendant une nuit, en attendant les tributs des districts les plus éloignés, qui devraient arriver demain dans la matinée. Pendant qu'ils seront décrassés comme je l'ai été cet après-midi, je verrai mon styliste qui me revêtira de mon accoutrement pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, le soir même. Actuellement, des tailleurs sont en train de travailler d'arrache-pied pour confectionner ce que je vais porter à la cérémonie. Si les dessins ont sûrement déjà dû être réalisés en avance par le styliste, il manquait mes mesures pour lancer la confection des costumes pour la cérémonie et pour les Jeux. Entre l'instant où nous sommes tirés au sort et notre présentation officielle à la cérémonie, les stylistes et tailleurs doivent être sous pression pour produire des costumes du plus bel effet en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Stieg, Eric, June et Jonathan sont dans le hall de l'hôtel, à attendre mon arrivée ainsi que celle d'Alice, qui doit nous suivre pendant toute la durée des Jeux. Après tout, c'est notre représentante attitrée, et je sais qu'elle en est fière. Le district Cinq rapporte beaucoup de vainqueurs.

Quand ils me voient arriver dans une ample tunique de soie toute simple, les cheveux rassemblés en fines tresses plaquées sur le crâne, et la peau immaculée et recouverte d'une lotion qui la rend plus mate, ils en restent bouche bée à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Certains pourraient prétendre que mon physique serait sans doute mon meilleur atout dans l'arène, mais je préfère ne pas y penser.

Stieg a été bien traité, lui aussi. Impeccablement rasé et vêtu d'un bel ensemble noir à boutons dorés, il a l'allure d'un tribut à la victoire déjà acquise, habitué au luxe de son Village des vainqueurs.

L'hôtel lui-même est tout simplement magnifique. Les murs aux panneaux de marbre rouge sont surlignés de multiples dorures et les épaisses colonnes du hall d'entrée arborent les mêmes finitions. Mais il ne faut pas se leurrer : cela reste une prison, et le nombre de Pacificateurs placés à l'entrée et dans les couloirs est là pour me le rappeler.

La suite qui nous a été allouée présente tout autant de riches décorations, et un énorme repas nous est proposé sur une vaste table basse qui ne pourrait même pas entrer dans ma chambre. Mes équipiers passent la soirée à se goinfrer de viandes juteuses, de fruits succulents et de salades composées avec des centaines d'ingrédients rares. Tous les tributs ont droit à cela. Je me demande quel est l'intérêt d'exhiber autant de luxe et de mets hors de prix à des gens qui vont mourir dans quelques jours. C'est gâcher de la nourriture, je trouve. De toute façon, je mange très peu, car je n'ai aucun appétit. Comment pourrais-je en avoir ? Les derniers jours que j'ai vécus ont été un véritable désastre, et je ne sais pas quel événement – la mort d'Ethan, la défection de Lindsey, l'enfermement de mes parents, ma sélection aux Jeux – est le plus à mettre en cause.

Les discussions autour de la table concernent exclusivement les Jeux, même si une gêne persiste : leur stratégie ne vaut plus grand-chose si je décide de ne pas jouer le jeu. « Stieg et Azurée, ce soir, on passe en revue la retransmission des Jeux de Jonathan, déclare finalement Eric. Vous l'avez sûrement vue et revue, mais il y a un certain nombre de points qu'on aimerait revoir avec vous. Ensuite, je vous ferai un topo des choses les plus importantes à garder en tête quand vous serez là-bas. »

Ils sont tous persuadés que c'est entendu, que je vais suivre ce qu'ils m'ont proposé, mais n'ai-je pas été assez claire, pour eux ? Le moment viendra où ils ne pourront plus se voiler la face.

Bien vite, je décide de leur fausser compagnie, prétextant vouloir prendre un bain avant de les retrouver devant l'écran géant. Après tout, pourquoi dois-je rester en compagnie de gens qui veulent ma peau ? Comment voudraient-ils que je réagisse ? Comme une fille qui n'a pas le choix ? Et si je le tuais, leur petit favori ? Ha, c'est quelque chose qui les mettrait bien en rogne !

La suite manque d'intimité : je m'isole dans une grande salle de bain dont la porte coulissante ne ferme pas à clef. Tant pis. Je suis lasse de tout ceci. Encore une chance qu'il n'y ait pas de caméra pour me filmer dans mon bain ! Hum… après réflexion, il y en a peut-être effectivement une…

Je me déshabille et plonge dans l'onde chaude et salvatrice. Je prends le temps de me vider l'esprit de toutes ces pensées qui m'assaillent sans cesse. Il n'y a pas que les Jeux qui sont prenants, mais tout ce qui les entoure : l'aspect politique, les paris, le bien-paraître, les médias omniprésents… Comment les autres font-ils pour supporter cela ? « Tiens-toi droite. Ne fais pas ça. Dis cela aux caméras. Sois forte. » Je ne suis aucun de leurs conseils. Leur mépris se lit sur leur visage. Je ne suis à leurs yeux qu'une petite fille gâtée, sans âme, superficielle. Azurée Lockheed, de la chair à canon pour notre favori, le grand Stieg Engelsson !

Caméra ou pas… Je m'en fiche. Soudainement très calme, je sors le couteau que j'avais chapardé au repas gargantuesque et caché dans les replis de ma robe.

L'eau est chaude, rassérénante. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi propre. J'apprécie mon corps ainsi, dépouillé de tout ce que j'ai emporté de mon district.

Je suis seule ici. Oubliée dans la salle de bain, éloignée de mes proches. Seule.

Délicatement, je m'emploie à m'inciser les poignets jusqu'à ce que le sang coule suffisamment, avant de les replonger dans l'eau chaude pour que la douleur s'estompe.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_« Ici Caesar Flickerman, votre présentateur préféré depuis bientôt treize ans ! Je me trouve présentement dans les écuries, où nous préparons les chevaux et les carrosses pour la grande cérémonie de demain ! Je vais vous dire une chose, mes chers amis. J'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir en avant-première certains des chariots qui vont composer le cortège, ainsi que les costumes des tributs. Cette cérémonie va être inoubliable. Inoubliable ! Et je vais vous dire encore une chose. Approchez… J'ai déjà bien potassé les fiches des candidats. Et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que nous sommes en présence cette année d'un cru particulièrement admirable ! C'est bien toute cette session, qui va être inoubliable, croyez-moi ! »_

###

Quand quelqu'un pénètre dans la salle de bain, je suis trop sonnée pour reconnaître des traits familiers. J'entends vaguement une série de vociférations, puis des mains m'agrippent sous les bras pour me tirer hors de l'eau et me déposer contre le mur du fond. Une claque ou deux me fait monter le sang aux joues, et j'essaye de focaliser mon regard sur un point précis : le visage de Jonathan, crispé, occupé à comprimer fortement mes plaies. Je le contemple déchirer sa chemise avec beaucoup d'entrain pour en faire des bandes de tissu avec lesquelles ils pansent mes poignets.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je sens que je glisse sur le côté, mais mon corps n'a plus la force de me supporter. Jonathan me retient de justesse, et pose sa main sur mon front quand je me mets à vomir tout mon repas sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, d'un noir luisant.

« Tu m'entends ? »

Je cligne des yeux et m'efforce de regarder sa main claquer des doigts juste devant mes yeux.

« Oh ? »

Il me tapote la joue.

« Merde… »

C'est le seul mot que je parviens à sortir, je ne sais pourquoi. Jonathan garde ses yeux braqués sur les miens qui le voient tantôt net, tantôt complètement flou et dédoublé.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Je dois t'emmener aux urgences. Le Capitole devrait pouvoir te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps. »

Je secoue la tête énergiquement, ce qui me procure de nouveaux haut-le-cœur.

« Non, non, j'arrive à balbutier. Ne fais pas ça. »

Les sourcils froncés, Jonathan braque soudainement son regard vers un coin sombre sous l'évier. Il en extirpe une caméra, qu'il arrache littéralement de ses câbles pour la balancer par-derrière son épaule.

« Écoute, me fait-il, le plus sérieusement possible. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Les Pacificateurs vont arriver. Tout le _staff_ des Jeux doit désormais être au courant de ce que tu as fait. Alors écoute-moi bien, pendant que nous sommes seuls, tous les deux. »

Je lui fais un oui de la tête, un peu mou mais suffisant pour lui montrer que je suis toujours consciente.

« Tu ne dois plus faire ça. En aucun cas. Pour deux raisons évidentes. La première est que ça va retomber sur ta famille. Tes parents, tes frères et sœurs, je ne sais pas. La honte va tomber sur eux. Ils seront mis au-devant des caméras et forcés d'expliquer la raison de ton geste désespéré, et on ne les laissera tranquilles que quand on les aura vidés de leurs dernières forces. Ils seront mal vus dans le district, et on ne verra pas ton suicide comme un acte de courage, mais plutôt comme le geste d'une lâche égoïste. Et j'en viens au deuxième point. »

Nous entendons du bruit à l'autre bout de notre suite. Les Pacificateurs sont arrivés. Les échanges de voix avec le reste de mon équipe sont assez houleux. Surprise ? Colère ? Je ne sais pas.

« Mon deuxième point, reprend Jonathan alors qu'il me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux en me comprimant le menton d'une main tremblante et poisseuse de mon sang, c'est que ton suicide va entraîner la mort directe d'une autre fille de ton district. Car crois-moi, ils te remplaceront, sois-en certaine. Ils tireront un autre nom dans la boule, iront chercher l'enfant en pleine nuit et l'arracheront des bras de ses parents mal réveillés. Ils l'amèneront ici pour qu'elle prenne ta place dans les Jeux. »

La porte s'ouvre en grand. Eric, June, deux Pacificateurs et une équipe médicale, tous essoufflés, nous regardent, interloqués. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que la salle de bain est entièrement rouge de mon sang, de la baignoire qui a débordé quand Jonathan a cherché à me sortir de l'eau, jusqu'au sol maculé d'une large traînée écarlate quand j'ai été tirée jusqu'au mur. Et moi-même, nue et rouge des pieds à la tête.

Alice, qui cherche à placer sa tête au-dessus des autres, porte aussitôt une main à sa bouche et s'enfuit en courant.

Jonathan se relève et s'écarte.

« J'ai arrêté le saignement, mais elle est très faible. »

On me soulève, on me dépose sur un brancard, on me plante tout un tas de sondes et de perfusions de plasma, avant de me sortir à la hâte de la salle de bain.

Avant de sombrer à nouveau, mes yeux se posent sur Jonathan, abandonné seul dans la salle de bain noire et rouge. Ses yeux semblent me dire « jure-le-moi ».

###

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis allongée sur un lit d'hôpital dans une petite chambre toute blanche. Je crois être seule, mais en fait, deux Pacificateurs se trouvent de chaque côté de la porte. Leur costume d'un blanc immaculé donne l'impression qu'ils sont en mission d'infiltration avec des armures de camouflage.

Je suis dans une forme éblouissante. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été aussi éveillée de ma si insignifiante petite vie. Je me redresse. Des démangeaisons me parcourent tout le corps. J'ai envie de courir, de sauter, de bouger, mais j'ai les mains liées au lit par des sangles en cuir.

Un des Pacificateurs quitte la pièce et revient rapidement avec un médecin à ses talons. L'homme m'examine le pouls, la dilatation de mes pupilles, ma température.

« Parfait ! Quelqu'un veut te parler. »

Il quitte la salle, suivi, à ma plus grande surprise, des deux Pacificateurs. Pendant un temps, je me retrouve seule dans la petite chambre blanche sans fenêtre.

Un homme d'âge mur, grand, brun, à la longue barbe carrée et pointue, taillée à la manière des anciens Grecs, fait son apparition, et s'assoit à côté de moi sur la petite chaise blanche, en mettant une jambe sur l'autre. Il est vêtu d'un ensemble bleu clair parfaitement taillé. Sa nature très « propre sur lui », ainsi que ses manières assez délicates – il époussette son pantalon et retravaille les plis du tissu – contrastent assez fortement avec sa tête de guerrier de l'ancien temps.

Se sentant prêt à commencer, il sort de son attaché-case en peau de crocodile une fiche avec ma photo dessus.

« Azurée Lockheed, c'est bien cela ? »

Je le regarde d'un air mêlé d'indignation et d'étonnement.

« Les médecins ont dit que cet état d'excitation est passager, et qu'il sera dissipé d'ici la cérémonie, ce soir. C'est dû à une forte transfusion de sang dans un laps de temps très court, mêlé à une reconstruction des tissus, qui nécessite beaucoup de substances très… agressives, vois-tu. »

Sous sa barbe, je découvre un demi-sourire tout à fait sympathique, celui d'un père qui cherche à gronder son enfant en se retenant de rigoler de la bêtise qu'il vient de faire.

Moi je reste muette et lui jette mon regard le plus inquisiteur possible.

« Azurée, je suis Organ Hetiss, l'administrateur de ces quarante-septièmes Hunger Games. Mais cela fait déjà sept ans que je suis en poste, et peut-être m'as-tu déjà aperçu au cours d'une émission sur les Jeux, bien que j'aime travailler dans l'ombre et n'apprécie pas trop d'être sous le feu des caméras. Je comprends d'ailleurs très bien ta réticence à te dévoiler à tous ces paparazzis et gratte-papier. »

Il me jette un regard compatissant.

« Ce que tu as fait cette nuit est très mal vu, je pense que tu t'en doutes. La recherche de sponsors pour te sauver la mise, quand tu seras dans l'arène, est fortement compromise… Car tu iras dans l'arène, Azurée. C'est ton destin. »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai envie de haïr Jonathan qui m'a trouvée et sauvée à temps. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

« À partir de maintenant, reprend-il, tu seras suivie jour et nuit par un garde qui te sera affecté. Il te suivra _partout_ (et il insiste sur ce mot), pour qu'on soit sûr que tu ne refasses pas de bêtises avant les Jeux. Hein ? »

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil, un signe tellement empli de complicité et de légèreté qu'il me permet de réaliser à quel point cet homme n'est pas mon ami.

« Sache, jeune Azurée, que tes parents vont bien. Je me suis enquis personnellement de leur état. Ils sont sortis de l'hôtel de justice hier, dans la soirée. Tu vois, ils ont été gardés peu de temps. J'espère que cette nouvelle te redonnera un peu de baume au cœur ! »

Sur ces mots, il se lève, prend un temps fou à ajuster son costume trois pièces, à ranger ma fiche bien proprement dans sa mallette, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Azurée, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour la cérémonie de ce soir. Et pour les Jeux. J'espère que tu seras encore plus ravissante qu'aujourd'hui. »

Il est sur le point de refermer la porte derrière lui quand il s'arrête, me jette un dernier coup d'œil, et chuchote : « n'abandonne pas. »

J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire le tri dans les sentiments qui m'ont submergée, ces dernières minutes. Je ne sais pas si cet homme a cherché à se faire haïr, ou à remplacer mon père. Je crois qu'il a réussi à faire les deux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de repenser à toute cette foutue soirée, que mon équipe pénètre dans la chambre. Alice s'avance à une allure crispée, les lèvres pincées à l'extrême, et me gifle violemment. June referme la porte derrière eux. Eric frappe de rage le mur avant de s'y adosser. Jonathan s'assied sur le siège et me prend la main. Stieg n'est pas là.

« Tu t'es crue intelligente ? hurle Alice.

— Du calme, tempère Eric. Elle est encore vivante, c'est déjà ça.

— Comment te sens-tu ? me dit doucement Jonathan, l'air compatissant. »

Je les regarde tour à tour, et j'ai soudainement l'impression que toute ma nouvelle énergie m'a quittée.

« Je vais bien. À ce qu'il paraît, je vais participer à la cérémonie.

— Et comment, que tu y participes ! s'emporte Alice. Bien sûr que tu y participes ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu faire d'autre ? Du shopping ? »

Eric s'approche d'Alice, lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Alice, je sais que tu as été très choquée par son comportement, mais elle a compris, sois-en sûre. Tu peux nous laisser un instant ? »

Alice, outrée, reste coite. Elle claque la porte derrière elle.

« Enfin seuls, soupire Eric. Bon, Azurée, nous avons peu de temps. Ton styliste te réclame déjà pour te préparer pour la cérémonie. Sans compter qu'il va falloir que tu repasses par le centre de Transformation. »

Il glousse brièvement, puis se penche vers moi.

« Azurée, tu n'as pas envie de défendre ta vie ? Rien qu'un peu ? Il n'y a rien que tu ne veuilles retrouver après les Jeux ? »

J'essaye de balbutier quelques mots inintelligibles, toussote avant de me reprendre.

« Je ne veux pas que vous disposiez de ma mort, comme vous l'avez fait en élaborant votre plan ignoble, hier. Je vais mourir dans moins d'une semaine, on en est tous sûr. J'ai envie que ces jours m'appartiennent. Advienne que pourra. »

Eric hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

« C'est d'accord, tu fais comme bon te semble. Mais promets-nous au moins une chose. Ne barre pas la route à Stieg, laisse-lui le champ libre pour qu'il puisse agir en toute liberté. Il veut vraiment s'en sortir, tu comprends. Il a trois autres frères et sœurs à nourrir. Sa famille a du mal à joindre les bouts. Essaye de voir les Jeux comme une certaine opportunité, que certains, comme Stieg, ne rechignent pas à prendre.

— Je ne le tuerai pas, si c'est cela que vous voulez entendre, je lâche, amère. S'il ne le fait pas lui-même.

— C'est entendu ! intervient June. À présent, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais apprendre de nous ? Nous sommes là pour toi, sache-le ! Pas que pour Stieg. Si seulement nous pouvions te faire partager notre expérience des Jeux. Qu'on ne t'apprenne pas à tuer, soit. Mais qu'au moins, on puisse te donner quelques conseils de survie ! »

Pour la première fois, je les considère comme des mentors et non comme des ennemis.

« C'est d'accord, je finis par dire. On peut toujours essayer. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Ne m'en voulez pas si je n'arrive pas à appliquer vos conseils. »

Eric se redresse, visiblement joyeux.

« Bien ! C'est une bonne chose, Azurée. J'espère que notre aide te sera précieuse ! Nous détaillerons tout ceci dès demain ! Pour l'instant, nous te laissons te concentrer sur la cérémonie de ce soir. C'est que tu as une pente bien rude à remonter, pour attirer les sponsors. On va faire le maximum, mais il faut que tu nous aides, en étant notamment exemplaire, ce soir ! Et ensuite… » Son visage s'assombrit, il baisse la tête, mû soudainement par une profonde tristesse. « Ensuite, reprend-il, il nous restera trois jours avant que tu sois lâchée dans cet enfer que nous ne connaissons que trop bien. »

###

Allongée à nouveau sur la table du centre de Transformation après deux douches ultrasoniques sous l'œil vigilant de mon Pacificateur attitré, je me mets à repenser aux derniers mots d'Eric. Parfois, je me sens si égoïste… Ces hommes et femmes, ils ont connu cette épreuve avant moi. Comment puis-je me croire supérieure à eux et prétendre ne pas avoir besoin de leurs conseils ?

Il y a une force en moi qui m'intime d'arrêter de lutter. Elle est forte, très forte, et je me laisse bien souvent submerger par elle. Mais ma raison devrait prendre le dessus sur mes sentiments : ai-je oui ou non envie de survivre à cette épreuve ? C'est à cette question que je n'arrive pas à répondre, et autour de laquelle mon esprit s'enroule constamment. Revenir, c'est retrouver mes parents et ma petite vie. Mais c'est aussi affronter la réalité, avec la mort d'Ethan et la défection de ma meilleure amie dont je ne connais pas la raison. C'est aussi accepter d'avoir prié pour qu'elle me remplace, pour qu'elle meure à ma place. C'est dingue de voir à quel point j'ai appris à me détester en quelques jours…

Mes préparatrices sont indignées. Ça se voit. Julia a failli perdre connaissance en me voyant arriver au centre. Emma a pleuré en voyant ma coiffure à moitié défaite. Seule Luna ne semblait pas traumatisée, mais plutôt réellement inquiète de ma personne.

« Emma, de toute façon, cette coiffure ne convenait pas à Thorn. Il préfère les cheveux plus lâches, plus simples. Contentez-vous d'un lissage, fixez derrière les oreilles les mèches avant, et épousez la courbe du cou à l'arrière. »

Emma s'exécute en grommelant. D'une certaine mesure, je regrette un peu. J'ai plutôt bien apprécié ces nattes plaquées, bien que la blondeur de mes cheveux laisse trop à nu mon crâne à la peau fragile.

Luna s'occupe à effacer les cicatrices de mes poignets, déjà bien refermées, avec du fond de teint. Au fond de moi, je me mets à enrager : les Capitoliens ont des moyens particulièrement remarquables pour soigner les gens. Si nous en avions, nous aussi… Peut-être qu'Ethan aurait pu être sauvé…

Non, n'y pensons pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de rechuter. Gardons cet état de grâce le plus longtemps possible.

Quand je suis fin prête, on me place dans une petite pièce cubique, meublée seulement par un tabouret central et, bien sûr, mon garde personnel, muet et immobile comme à son habitude. Un des côtés est complètement recouvert d'un miroir du sol au plafond. Je reste au centre de la pièce. Le silence nous fige, mon garde et moi, à tel point que le temps semble s'être arrêté.

En m'inspectant de la tête aux pieds, l'impression de me trouver face à une enfant de douze ou treize ans me saute aux yeux : petite taille et poitrine assez menue, bouille de gamine avec ses joues roses et ses lèvres pleines, corps glabre arrangé au goût du Capitole… Pas étonnant que tout le monde réagisse avec moi comme si j'étais une enfant…

La porte claque derrière moi, je sursaute.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, merci. »

Mon styliste, Thorn Endfire, entre dans la pièce et congédie le Pacificateur.

Thorn tourne autour de moi, silencieusement, l'œil attentif. C'est un homme assez petit, le regard espiègle, les cheveux teints en blond platine, dressés sur la tête.

« Quand j'ai vu ta photo, dit-il enfin, je suis tombé amoureux de ta couleur. Je l'ai aussitôt reproduite sur mes cheveux. »

Ce n'est pas complètement la même teinte, mais je me garde bien de le lui dire. Thorn s'arrête lorsqu'il se trouve dans mon dos, me lève les bras, place sa tête à côté de la mienne. Nous nous regardons dans le miroir.

« Sais-tu toute la chance que tu as d'avoir bénéficié d'un tel corps ? Comment le ressens-tu ? »

Je me défais de son emprise et cherche à cacher ma nudité.

« Je ne sais pas, je lâche enfin. Je suis trop petite pour être jolie.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Les gens du Capitole sont souvent grands, très grands, et certains se font même opérer pour qu'on leur place des extensions dans les jambes. Je trouve cela dommage. Les gens petits sont les plus beaux, crois-moi. »

Il refait un tour, laissant ses doigts courir le long de mon corps, sans aucun signe de perversité, non, juste de l'admiration, si clairement identifiable dans son regard éclairé.

« Sais-tu, dit-il enfin, que dans l'ancien temps, une grande civilisation, qu'on appelait Rome, faisait combattre ses esclaves tout nus dans l'arène ? »

On y vient. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Vous voulez que je sois nue pour la cérémonie d'ouverture ? C'est vrai que ça ne vous fera pas trop de boulot, c'est sûr. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Mais non, Azurée, ce n'était qu'une leçon d'Histoire. Mais il est vrai qu'on peut en tirer une certaine leçon. Les gladiateurs – c'est ainsi qu'on les appelait –, comme les sportifs d'ailleurs, sublimaient dans leur œuvre toute la beauté du corps, non dissimulé sous des couches de tissu qui ne seront jamais aussi jolis que l'être humain.

— Venant d'un styliste, c'est plutôt surprenant.

— Pas vrai ? »

Il passe délicatement ses doigts le long d'une de mes mèches rabattues derrière les oreilles et terminées en accroche-cœur.

« C'est en voyant la couleur de tes cheveux et l'éclat de tes yeux bleus que j'ai eu l'idée de la tenue que je vais te proposer. Car je n'avais encore rien dessiné avant que tu ne sois choisie, crois-moi. Tu viens du district de l'énergie, et nous devons – c'est de coutume – habiller les tributs avec des tenues conformes à votre spécialité. D'habitude, au district Cinq, nous vous couvrons de grosses ampoules scintillantes. Ton corps étant tellement lumineux par lui-même, je pense que l'éclairage doit être plus succinct, plus subtil. »

C'est à cet instant que choisit une couturière pour amener la tenue.

« Ah, la voici, fin prête et juste à temps ! »

La couturière nous laisse après avoir déposé un ensemble d'une seule pièce, que Thorn me tend.

« J'espère que tu vas l'accepter. Nous y avons durement travaillé. »

C'est une combinaison en latex… transparente. D'une seule pièce – je dois l'enfiler par les pieds, et une fermeture Éclair permet de la refermer dans le dos – elle est parcourue sur toute sa longueur par des lignes de diodes électroluminescentes, diffusant une douce teinte bleutée.

Quand je l'enfile, je me surprends à apprécier le contact du caoutchouc, étrangement souple et doux. Les lignes de la combinaison épousent parfaitement celles de mon corps, qui ont été mesurées au micromètre près dès la fin de la Moisson. Elles englobent et moulent mes hanches, ma poitrine, mes épaules menues. La tenue s'arrête en haut du cou, me recouvrant ainsi entièrement, à l'exception des mains et de la tête. Les lignes verticales de lumières, qui commencent à mes chevilles et s'achèvent sous le menton, sont espacées d'une dizaine de centimètres les unes des autres. Elles se prolongent également le long de mes bras.

Thorn ferme la combinaison dans mon dos, et se recule pour m'observer dans la glace. Je suis nimbée d'une lueur bleutée chaleureuse qui s'accorde parfaitement avec la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux.

« Il reste ceci à mettre. »

Thorn me coiffe d'un fin diadème contenant les mêmes petites lumières. Cet ensemble semble me vieillir de plusieurs années et me conférer une prestance que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer posséder un jour. J'hésite entre une certaine satisfaction et une gêne incommensurable. Porter cette tenue confectionnée par un homme dérangé et peut-être profondément pervers, c'est entrer dans le jeu du Capitole. Mais refuser de la mettre me vaudrait un certain nombre de remontrances, et peut-être une visite de Pacificateurs chez mes parents. Filmée bien entendu.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve dans le grand hall avant le départ pour la parade, près du char qui nous est attribué, à Stieg et à moi, tiré par deux chevaux nerveux à cause de mes lumières. Alice se tient tout près, visiblement aussi anxieuse que moi. Elle me sonde des pieds à la tête, d'un œil à la fois réprobateur et inquiet.

« On va dire que Thorn sait ce qu'il fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est surpassé cette année ! »

J'essaye de voir comment sont accoutrés les autres tributs, mais ils se trouvent tous assez loin de moi, dans la pénombre. Malgré cela, je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à être débraillée.

« D'après toi, c'est mieux ou pire que les années précédentes ? »

Stieg m'a rejointe sur le char. Il est couvert de la tête aux pieds de minuscules panneaux solaires, qui le fait ressembler à un poisson noir aux écailles saillantes et aux reflets bleutés. Je manque de pouffer de rire, mais après mûre réflexion, je trouve que sa tenue est aussi intéressante que la mienne : à la fois d'un style tout à fait douteux, et à la fois particulièrement efficace. Mes petites lumières bleutées font miroiter comme des miroirs ses panneaux photovoltaïques, et nimbent en contre-plongée nos visages d'un halo opalescent.

Stieg me tend un maigre sourire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire ainsi. Je me rends compte aussi que c'est la première fois que je le revois depuis que j'ai essayé de… Je pensais qu'il me faisait la tête, qu'il m'en voulait de ne pas tenir parole – bien que je n'aie rien promis ! –, de l'abandonner avant même que les Jeux ne commencent…

Je lui rends son sourire. Ce soir, au moins ce soir, je peux faire un effort pour me montrer aimable. Stieg est peut-être le seul élément de l'arène qui ne voudra pas me tuer _tout de suite_.

« Parle pour toi, je lui réponds. Toi au moins, t'es habillé ! »

Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me plaît, à l'instant : pas une seule fois ses yeux ne se sont posés sur mon corps et ma nudité. Il les garde bien ancrés dans les miens, et son absence d'attirance me fait paradoxalement rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une grande trompette se met à sonner, et moi je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres. Dans quelques instants, je vais être sous les feux de tous les projecteurs, et des millions de regards se porteront sur moi, telle que je suis à l'instant. Cette tenue va peut-être me permettre d'attirer un certain nombre de personnes très fortunées prêtes à me sponsoriser, mais je ne cesse de penser que si elles m'aident, ce ne sera pas pour ma personnalité…

L'éclairage s'allume devant nous, les portes s'ouvrent, les premiers chars se mettent en branle.

Mes jambes sont en coton.

Je me répète sans cesse de tenir bon, que je suis en train de sauver la vie d'une fille, une fille qui devra me remplacer si je flanche avant les Jeux.

Il me faut juste un peu de courage pour tenir jusqu'à l'arène… Ensuite, je pourrais abandonner toutes mes belles promesses et accueillir la fin qui m'a été imposée.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

_« Il semblerait qu'un tribut ait cherché à mettre fin à ses jours, cette nuit, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Cette annonce nous a tous mis en émoi. Joric, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?_

— _Bien sûr, Caesar. Il nous arrive en effet d'avoir des cas de personnes… fragiles, dirons-nous, qui, acculées par la peur, la responsabilité, ou le doute, cherchent à en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ce, que ce soit avant ou pendant les Jeux. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt. Nous n'apprécions pas beaucoup que les tributs n'accueillent pas leur sort la tête haute. Mais il nous arrive de tolérer certains écarts, comme signes passagers de faiblesse. Nous avons encore tous en tête le triste destin de Robb du district Six qui s'est jeté de la falaise alors qu'il était acculé par l'équipe dominatrice et meurtrière menée par le terrible Sean._

— _Oui… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Mais que vont en penser les sponsors ? »_

###

À dix ou onze ans, alors en pleine poussée de croissance, je me suis mise à harceler mes parents pour savoir comment ça s'était passé pour eux, les Jeux, comment ils les avaient ressentis quand c'était leur tour d'avoir leur nom inscrit sur les listes. J'étais partie du principe, comme beaucoup d'autres filles de mon âge, que les Jeux étaient la dernière étape avant de devenir femme à part entière. Et alors que j'étais en pleine transformation et pressée d'en finir avec ça, je rêvais de passer ces six étapes de tirage au sort au plus vite et avec réussite. Je ne comprenais donc pas trop la réticence de mes parents à en parler et à se livrer, et après coup, j'estime avoir pris leurs réactions pour un refus de me voir grandir.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, hélas », disait ma mère. « Comment ça s'est passé ? Comme pour tout le monde », éludait mon père. Chacune de leur réponse me faisait enrager et, paradoxalement, me donnait l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui m'attendait.

Alors que je remettais une fois de plus le sujet sur le tapis, mon père m'avait répondu en se mettant en colère : « Mais enfin, Azurée, es-tu si pressée de mourir ? »

Sa réponse m'avait choquée au plus haut point. Les lèvres tremblantes, j'avais balbutié : « Non, je suis pressée de vivre. »

Mon père m'avait toisée, toujours aussi tendu. Puis il s'était radouci et m'avait invitée à s'asseoir à côté de lui, avant de se mettre à me raconter son expérience des Jeux.

« Comme pour tous les chanceux qui vivent ici, avait-il commencé, je n'ai pas été choisi à aucun des tirages au sort. Tu dois t'en douter, puisque dans le cas contraire, tu ne serais pas de ce monde. La première fois est sans doute… la moins stressante. On ne sait pas trop ce qui nous attend, on n'a le souvenir d'aucun autre tirage au sort, donc on a du mal à s'appuyer sur du vécu. Un nom est tiré, ce n'est pas le nôtre. On applaudit le tribut, puis on rentre chez soi. Dans les jours qui viennent, on regarde sa mise à mort à la télévision. Une de plus qui vient s'ajouter à celles que l'on voit depuis l'âge obligatoire, c'est-à-dire huit ans. Malgré cela, on en ressort plus ou moins choqué en fonction de la violence de la mort. L'année de ma première présentation aux Hunger Games, le tribut qui a été choisi est mort le premier jour en tentant de récupérer une arme et des vivres. Son agresseur lui a incisé le ventre, des jambes jusqu'à la tête. Toutes ses tripes se sont aussitôt déversées sur le sol, et tout ce sang ! Mon dieu, j'ai vomi en voyant cela, crois-moi. Le meurtrier a ensuite glissé sur les viscères, s'est étalé de tout son long, et s'est fait tuer par un autre qui lui a planté une tige de métal dans le dos. J'entends encore ses hurlements. J'aurais dû être heureux de le voir agoniser ainsi, mais en fait, je n'ai vu qu'un enfant de plus mourir des mains d'un autre. »

Il s'était arrêté un instant, le temps de sécher une larme rebelle venue s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Tu sais, avait-il repris après un calme pesant, la plupart des vainqueurs sont des enfants – plus que des meurtriers – incapables de faire quelque chose de leur vie, tellement ils sont choqués. Tous les vainqueurs reviennent fous, crois-moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils le sont tous, même si ce sont des Carrières. D'ailleurs, ceux-là ont sans aucun doute déjà un grain avant d'entrer dans l'arène…

« Voir les Jeux à la télévision, c'est une chose choquante en soi. Les vivre en est une autre. Et cette peur qui ne te quitte pas avant tes dix-huit ans, elle s'emparera de toi une fois que tu auras vu le tribut de ta première présentation se faire descendre en direct. Car tu te rendras compte que ce tribut aurait pu être toi. »

Le ciel est couvert d'étoiles.

Je suis allongée sur mon grand lit de trois mètres de côté, occupée à m'entortiller une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index, la tête renversée et les yeux braqués sur la voûte étoilée de l'autre côté de l'immense baie vitrée qui couvre tout un côté de ma chambre.

Cette vitre peut afficher toutes sortes de paysages paradisiaques, mais je préfère cette actuelle vue à n'importe quelle autre.

Peut-être parce que c'est la vraie, la seule que mes yeux devraient voir, ce soir. Et la seule qui reflète si bien mes pensées et ces souvenirs qui resurgissent spontanément, à la veille de l'entraînement.

Je suis dans les Jeux. C'est horrible, mon dieu. J'y suis. C'est moi, là, sur le lit, à mille kilomètres de ma maison. Pas une autre fille. Les autres filles, elles me regardent de l'autre côté de leur écran, et soufflent de soulagement : elles n'ont pas été choisies et en sont très heureuses. Moi-même, je me suis comportée de la même manière. En premier lieu, j'ai loué le ciel de ne pas avoir été tirée au sort, et seulement en second lieu, je l'ai maudit pour avoir choisi cette pauvre innocente. Les hommes sont égoïstes. Je le suis. Je n'y peux rien. Quand le bateau coule, c'est chacun pour soi.

Et encore ! Puisque toutes les filles ces dernières années ont été remplacées par une volontaire, mon sentiment de culpabilité a été nettement atténué. Contrairement à ce que m'avait prédit mon père, je ne me suis pas assez sentie impliquée dans ces tirages au sort.

Alors, pour tout ceci, je maudis le ciel et je pleure, et qu'importe mon image ! Je me suis montrée forte pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture, je peux bien décompresser à présent.

Et pourtant… Je croyais bien ne plus y tenir. Quand notre chariot a surgi du centre de Transformation, à la suite de celui des tributs du district Quatre – déguisés en poissons géants –, j'ai cru perdre connaissance. Mais Stieg m'a retenue et je me suis redressée à temps, avant que les écrans géants affichent nos silhouettes. Mon regard est d'abord resté ancré sur ces images qui défilaient de chaque côté de l'allée et des gradins où s'amoncelaient des millions d'hommes et de femmes – la caméra nous détaillant des pieds à la tête, sans hésiter à s'attarder sur des points précis de notre anatomie, avant de s'arrêter sur nos visages –, et, l'espace d'un instant, je me suis mise à critiquer mon nez, un peu trop fort, pointu et dressé, qui me donne un petit air de belette. Mais les exclamations de joie m'ont vite rassérénée, et portée par ce nouvel élan, je me suis tournée vers cette foule en délire qui adorait l'image qu'on leur donnait, qu'elle vienne de notre accoutrement ou de notre physique, ou des deux.

Stieg saluait la foule, moi je me contentais de rester droite et d'éviter de croiser le moindre regard. Si j'avais voulu me montrer froide et déterminée, je n'aurais pas pu mieux faire. Cependant, je savais qu'un grand nombre des spectateurs avait déjà eu vent de mon acte désespéré, et les nombreux murmures qui ont accompagné les cris hystériques ont entaché cet état de grâce.

Malgré l'évidente réussite de nos costumes, malgré une éventuelle bonne note à l'entraînement, il y aurait toujours des personnes pour ne pas accepter mon geste et me traîner dans la boue. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à trouver des sponsors. Certains gestes nous suivent toute notre vie, et on est incapable de s'en défaire, malgré toutes nos tentatives de redressement. Quoiqu'on dise, il est impossible de se racheter.

Nous avons fini notre procession au centre du grand Cirque du Capitole. Là, nos chariots ont fait plusieurs tours de la gigantesque place, entourée des plus belles demeures de la capitale où se tiennent les plus riches personnalités, avant de s'arrêter face à la demeure du président Snow. L'homme le plus important de la planète. Celui qui régit tout ceci depuis des années, et encore pour longtemps.

Il était là, à son balcon, en train de nous saluer silencieusement, comme il le fait chaque année. Cet homme inspire le respect par sa simple présence. C'est hallucinant. Même moi, en cet instant, j'ai cru sentir ma haine s'étioler et laisser place à l'admiration. J'ai failli me donner une claque pour me forcer à revenir à moi.

J'ai prié pour que le temps s'accélère et que je quitte au plus tôt cette place, car les brefs gros plans de mon visage s'affichant sur les écrans me montraient rouge, tremblante, et en sueur. On aurait cru que j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

On a ensuite fait un dernier tour d'honneur, ce qui m'a permis de décompresser, puis nos chars se sont engouffrés dans le centre d'Entraînement, cette haute tour de douze étages – un par district – où j'allais loger jusqu'à mon entrée dans les Jeux.

Une fois qu'on m'a octroyé cette vaste chambre, je n'y ai pas bougé jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Le mobilier est d'une finition rare, mais sobre et peu imposant. À part le lit, une table de nuit et une petite commode, il n'y a rien d'autre. La présence de mon garde est ainsi difficile à oublier. Par ailleurs, le garde de nuit qui, contrairement à celui du jour, passe son temps à me lorgner – et je crois même l'avoir vu sourire quand j'étais sous la douche –, a pris la liberté d'apporter une chaise de la salle à manger et de la placer face à mon lit.

J'ai quand même dû quitter ma chambre pour assister au festin qui nous a tous réunis, Alice, nos coaches, Stieg et moi. Ils ont surtout parlé de la cérémonie, de l'impression que l'on a faite, et des premières recherches de sponsors. Comme je m'y attendais, Stieg a déjà intéressé nombre de riches personnalités qui ont signé un accord pour l'aider dans les Jeux, à condition, bien entendu, qu'il obtienne une note à l'entraînement au moins égale à huit. Pour ma part, les gens se sont montrés plus réservés. Certains seraient prêts à m'aider, mais peu sont disposés à parier sur ma victoire. La nouvelle de mon geste désespéré n'y étant pas étrangère : qui pourrait croire qu'un tribut qui cherche à se suicider avant le début des Jeux a une réelle chance de réussir ?

« Azurée, rien n'est perdu, a déclaré solennellement Eric, les yeux posés sur son verre à vin. Nous allons nous battre jour et nuit, et nous finirons par trouver des sponsors. Nous avons déjà une idée des atouts que nous allons mettre en avant pour te replacer sur les devants de la scène.

— Mon physique ?

— Ta tenue n'est pas passée inaperçue, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, est intervenu Jonathan. Mais ce n'est pas notre unique point de vue. Il y a bien d'autres choses qui feront pencher la balance en ta faveur. Comme… – et ne le prends pas de manière péjorative – la pitié.

— Oui, a renchéri June. Ne le prends pas mal, surtout ! Mais de savoir que tu n'as pas été remplacée, alors que c'est presque de coutume dans le district Cinq, est une chose qui en touche plus d'un ! Nous allons faire vibrer cette corde sensible, et te faire aimer auprès du public !

— Si vous pensez que c'est possible… »

J'ai vidé d'une traite mon verre de vin, et les ai regardés tous un par un, intensément. « Avec Stieg, on a eu le temps de détailler brièvement nos adversaires. Il y a des Carrières, c'est évident. Mais il y a aussi des très jeunes. Je… je crois que je suis la plus âgée des tributs. Ce n'est pas un atout pour moi. Les sponsors préfèrent s'apitoyer sur les jeunes sans expérience et traumatisés par les Jeux. Moi j'ai plutôt l'air d'une pleurnicharde alors que j'ai vécu six tirages au sort. Vous êtes sûrs que la pitié, ça va fonctionner ? »

Il y a eu un instant de battement, durant lequel, je pense, tous les esprits se sont mis à bouillonner pour me fournir une réponse réconfortante. Le fait qu'elle ait tardé à venir m'a prouvé que je n'avais pas complètement tort.

« Azurée, a dit enfin Eric, nous ferons tout pour que ça marche. Fais-nous confiance. »

Nous avons fini nos desserts en silence, puis j'ai entendu la phrase qui signifiait que je devais prendre congé : « Maintenant, Azurée, si tu le veux bien, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec Stieg afin d'élaborer sa stratégie durant les Jeux. »

###

Pas besoin de réveil pour être à l'heure au premier entraînement : je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'attends que le soleil se lève sur la ville pour me hisser hors du lit, des cernes aussi profonds que des crevasses. Je me déshabille sous le regard embrumé de mon garde de nuit et me glisse sous la douche, pour une programmation de vingt minutes de jets puissants et relaxants. La chaleur de l'eau est telle que la buée envahit toute ma chambre.

J'ai vite compris comment me servir des gadgets de la douche, étant habituée aux appareils électroniques qu'utilisent mon père et ma mère pour leur travail de recherche. Je compte bien utiliser toutes les combinaisons possibles de lavage et de massage, avant que mon corps soit définitivement sali et laissé inerte au fin fond d'une ravine de l'arène, transpercé de multiples coups d'objets tranchants ou contondants.

À la sortie de la douche, je surprends un Muet venu me déposer ma tenue sur mon lit, ainsi que l'échange de service de mes gardes. Trois hommes dans ma chambre, libres de contempler ma nudité sans qu'il me soit possible de conserver la moindre once d'intimité. Je préfère porter mon regard sur les vêtements posés sur les draps : un pantacourt et une chemise taillés dans un tissu en lin léger et de couleur beige. J'accueille leur simplicité avec une joie non dissimulée.

Quand je rejoins la salle principale carrée, d'où donnent toutes les chambres disposées en cercle autour de ce patio, je tombe sur Jonathan, déjà assis à table en train de siroter un jus d'orange.

« Bonjour », je lance d'une petite voix éraillée, comme si j'avais crié toute la nuit.

Jonathan sursaute avant de se tourner vers moi et de me répondre d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Mal dormi ? j'ajoute, en m'asseyant à ses côtés après avoir pris soin de remplir au buffet disposé au fond de la salle une assiette de bacon grillé et d'œufs sur le plat.

— Tu n'as pas idée, fait-il d'un air las. Tu sais, les Jeux, pour moi, c'est encore une affaire récente. C'était il y a quatre ans seulement.

— Oui, je m'en souviens un peu.

— Que retiens-tu de ces Jeux ?

— Comme tous les Jeux : pas un souvenir impérissable. Mes yeux étaient forcés de regarder, mais mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs. Je me souviens néanmoins que tu as tué une fille d'à peu près mon âge. Une blonde qui me ressemblait un peu, d'ailleurs. »

Il me fixe un instant, piqué au vif. Puis il replonge sa tête dans son assiette creuse remplie d'une salade de fruits apparemment délicieuse.

« Cette fille était une furie. Et une meurtrière. Elle a tué trois tributs avant de s'en prendre à moi. Contre elle, je n'ai fait que me défendre. »

Il s'arrête un temps, avant de reprendre : « Je veux dire, je suis un meurtrier, tout comme elle. Je ne cherche pas à me déresponsabiliser. Mais à part le dernier finaliste, tous les autres… je ne les ai tués uniquement parce qu'il me fallait répondre à leur agression. »

Je ne me souviens pas combien de personnes il a tué au cours de ses Jeux, mais je me sens soudain bien stupide de provoquer ainsi mon mentor, alors qu'il ne me veut aucun mal.

Le souvenir de Jonathan s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain, avant-hier, me saute aux yeux. Cet homme m'a tirée du bain et a tenté de me sauver par tous les moyens, sans hésiter à déchirer sa chemise que je trouvais pourtant fort belle. Que devrais-je penser de lui ? Dois-je le haïr pour m'avoir empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout, et, au final, pour avoir sérieusement terni mon image auprès des Capitoliens ? Ou dois-je le remercier pour m'avoir permis de vivre trois jours de plus ? Au final, tout ceci a si peu de sens que cela m'exaspère. Je chasse ces pensées d'un revers de la main. Jonathan redresse la tête, interloqué. « Tu es une fille étrange, Azurée, déclare-t-il finalement. Tu sembles te sentir tellement… tellement supérieure aux autres, et tu te punis pour avoir la faiblesse de penser cela. Tu es un paradoxe en soi. »

Je me mords les lèvres. Mon égocentrisme est-il si fort qu'il est à ce point discernable ?

« Tu connais les proportions de vainqueurs qui mettent fin à leur jour, après les Jeux ? »

Nos regards restent ancrés l'un dans l'autre. « Non, je balbutie finalement.

— Vingt pour cent. Vingt pour cent des vainqueurs se suicide dans les cinq années suivant la fin de leurs Jeux. La pression qui ne retombe pas, le remords, le regard des autres… Les raisons sont multiples. »

Il me regarde de ses yeux fatigués et larmoyants.

« Sache une chose, Azurée. Tu es déjà morte. »

Ces mots entrent en moi comme un poignard en plein cœur. Les yeux de Jonathan ne cessent de me fixer, et le fait de les garder si longtemps ouverts les fait se mouiller encore plus.

« Alors, quel bon repas nous attend ? »

Je sursaute sans lâcher des yeux Jonathan. C'est Eric qui vient nous rejoindre. Il se sert gracieusement et nous rejoint sur la grande table ronde centrale. Jonathan se remet à manger, comme si de rien n'était.

Je peine à contrôler mes tremblements, réponds brièvement aux questions et aux conseils que m'adresse Eric, puis June quand elle se joint à nous. Alice fait une discrète apparition, préférant rester en retrait. Stieg est le dernier à nous retrouver. Il semble tendu, mais n'hésite pas à remplir trois assiettes et à se forcer à toutes les vider sans prendre plaisir à ingurgiter les aliments.

Quand enfin nous quittons la pièce, personne ne remarque que mon assiette n'a pas été entamée.

###

L'ascenseur nous mène directement au sous-sol de la tour d'Entraînement. Nous débouchons sur un grand gymnase où nous rencontrons l'entraîneur en chef, ainsi que trois couples de tributs : ceux du district Un, ceux du district Deux, et ceux du district Quatre. Les Carrières. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tous les volontaires sont déjà là. Les autres ne sont pas forcément pressés de nous rejoindre et de commencer un entraînement de trois jours qui sera dans tous les cas vain face à la préparation assidue des Carrières depuis des années.

Je prends le temps de les détailler. Les trois hommes sont au moins aussi forts que Stieg. L'un d'entre eux est de petite taille, mais a des bras aussi gros que mes cuisses. Ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur Stieg, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, sans chercher à dissimuler leur mépris. Quant aux filles… L'une d'elles est une grande perche qui se tient perpétuellement voûtée, avec des longs cheveux bruns et lisses. Elle semble éteinte, mais je la soupçonne d'avoir un talent caché diablement efficace. Et ça ne peut être la dissimulation, vu sa taille. La seconde est une femme assez forte, avec un cou étroit et le regard dur. Elle pourrait sans doute me briser la nuque d'une seule main. La troisième est un peu plus grande que moi, aussi fine et chétive. Mais ses bras et ses jambes noueux de muscles m'indiquent qu'elle peut sans aucun doute courir et grimper aux arbres des heures sans se fatiguer.

Étant la seule blonde et la plus petite, je suis facilement repérable. Cet état de fait semble se vérifier à la vue des autres tributs qui arrivent au compte-gouttes par la porte des ascenseurs : les plus jeunes doivent avoir douze ou treize ans, mais sont tous plus grands que moi, et aucun d'entre eux n'a les cheveux aussi clairs que les miens. Autrement dit, je suis une cible aussi facile que la grande perche.

Les tributs non volontaires qui prennent place un par un sont tous plus maigres les uns que les autres. Certains paraissent tellement usés par le labeur qu'on pourrait leur donner une bonne dizaine d'années de plus. C'est le cas aussi de la plupart des filles, notamment celles des districts Onze et Douze, une jeune femme à la peau d'ébène qui se tient voûtée, non pas à cause de sa taille, mais des nombreux paniers de fruits qu'elle a dû porter quotidiennement, et une fille à la peau terne et aux cheveux sombres, à qui il manque la main gauche.

Les handicaps naturels, qu'ils soient visibles ou pas, sont évidents et inévitables. L'un est Carrière, l'autre nom. L'un est un grand musclé, l'autre est une jeune femme timide et maigrelette. L'un maîtrise tous les arts martiaux, l'autre est infirme. Pour que les Jeux soient équitables, il faudrait pratiquer l'eugénisme et ne faire combattre que des clones de la même année de naissance et avec le même régime alimentaire et le même entraînement…

Parfois, les choses qui me viennent à l'esprit me choquent. À une autre époque, dans une autre vie, j'aurais été un parfait président Snow.

Après nous avoir attaché dans le dos le numéro de notre district et nous avoir expliqué les règles de l'entraînement – ateliers libres animés par des experts, interdiction de se battre les uns contre les autres, présence d'assistants qu'on peut réclamer pour les combats armés – nous sommes lâchés dans l'immense salle divisée en alcôves concentriques autour d'un vaste espace où est installé un parcours d'obstacles.

Sans un mot, Stieg m'abandonne et se rue à la suite des autres Carrières vers les râteliers d'armes afin de s'entraîner avec les assistants mis à disposition des tributs.

Qu'est-ce que Eric m'a dit à ce propos ? « Vise plutôt les ateliers de survie. Ils te seront plus utiles, puisque tu ne désires pas affronter les autres tributs. Près de la moitié des tributs meurent dans les Jeux, non pas de la main des autres tributs, mais des différents pièges que les organisateurs placent çà et là pour donner un peu de piment au spectacle, ou de faim parce qu'ils n'ont pas su trouver la bonne nourriture au bon moment. »

Dans ce domaine comme dans les techniques de combat, mes connaissances sont proches de zéro. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas apprendre à identifier les baies toxiques, à allumer un feu, à pêcher ?

C'est ainsi que pendant une partie de la journée, je passe d'un atelier de survie à l'autre, accompagnée seulement de quelques tributs des districts Neuf à Douze. Nous n'échangeons aucun regard, de peur de s'attacher les uns aux autres.

June semblait assez réticente à cette idée. Selon elle, ils pouvaient m'apprendre tout ceci eux-mêmes, le soir, après l'entraînement. Il ne fallait pas que les autres tributs découvrent que je ne sais effectivement rien faire. Si les tributs dangereux sont des cibles prioritaires, les tributs inoffensifs le sont tout autant, car ils constituent une source potentielle d'équipement et de nourriture facilement récupérable. Je m'explique : on laisse les plus mauvais s'emparer d'une arme et de vivres, et s'enfuir au fond de l'arène. Puis on les traque, on les tue, et on récupère leur paquetage. Rien de plus facile.

Le mieux, au final, c'est de ne rien faire au cours de l'entraînement qui puisse nous mettre au-devant de la scène. En début d'après-midi, après une concertation houleuse entre mes trois mentors, nous optons pour me faire passer le parcours d'obstacles, ce qui aiderait, selon June, à développer mes sens.

Je tombe en essayant de traverser un tronc couché au-dessus d'une fausse rivière. Je me prends des coups sur les jambes, les bras et en pleine poitrine de la part de mannequins munis de grosses massues, disposés de chaque côté de l'étroit chemin, et qui tournent sur eux-mêmes comme des girouettes quand je me prends les pieds dans les ficelles qui les actionnent. Je me froisse deux côtes en essayant de grimper un obstacle de cinq mètres de haut, aux prises glissantes et à peine saillantes. Je n'énumère plus le nombre de mes petites blessures quand, soudain, un cri éclate derrière moi.

Je m'arrête en haut de ma paroi d'escalade et scrute le fond de la salle pour identifier l'origine de ce cri. Il y a un attroupement qui se forme petit à petit autour de deux tributs. Les Pacificateurs placés à tous les coins de la salle, ainsi que l'entraîneur en chef, se ruent vers les deux jeunes qui se battent comme des chiffonniers. L'un d'eux, et je reconnais là le volontaire du district Un, s'empare de l'autre – le tribut du district Sept je crois – par-derrière, et de ses bras musclés, lui enserre la tête. Le _croc !_ qui résonne dans toute la salle me provoque des frissons sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale. La facilité avec laquelle le volontaire a brisé la nuque de l'autre me met aussitôt face à la réalité qui va s'offrir à moi dans deux malheureux petits jours, moi qui avais réussi à chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées au fond de ma tête alors que je m'efforçais de terminer en un seul morceau ce parcours d'obstacles.

Le cadavre du tribut du Sept s'écroule aux pieds du Carrière du Un, aussitôt neutralisé par les Pacificateurs et emmené vers une petite porte de service.

Pour l'un d'entre nous, les Jeux s'achèvent avant même d'avoir commencé. Mes genoux ne parviennent plus à me retenir et je glisse lentement jusqu'au sol de mon petit promontoire, les yeux rivés sur ce triste spectacle. L'espace d'un instant, je prie pour que celui qui va me tuer – lui peut-être, à côté du râtelier, avec un sabre dans chaque main, ou elle, là, qui me détaille d'un air interrogateur –, le fasse le plus rapidement possible et que je ne souffre pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

_« Mon cher Florian, nous voici à deux jours du début des Jeux. Les paris fusent, les cotes de chaque participant évoluent au fil du temps, en fonction de ce qu'on apprend d'eux, de leurs capacités, de leur faculté à nous surprendre. Cette phase est primordiale pour les bookmakers ! À première vue, pour qui voteriez-vous ?_

— _Hé bien… je ne suis pas habitué à donner mon avis sur… la vie et la mort de personnes…_

— _Voyons, Florian ! Entre nous… Vous avez sûrement une petite idée ?_

— _J'aurais bien cité Sid, mais étant donné les événements récents…_

— _Oui, fâcheux événements, en effet. Ces choses arrivent, et on peut solennellement annoncer que cette quarante-septième édition est déjà pleine de rebondissements ! Entre celle qui a cherché à se suicider, et Sid qui a enfreint les règles au cours de l'entraînement…_

— _Que va-t-il advenir de lui ?_

— _Voyons, Florian ! Lui imaginez-vous un sort différent de celui qui lui est réservé ? »_

###

« Les Jeux ne seront pas retardés. C'est Organ Hetiss, l'organisateur actuel des Jeux, qui l'a annoncé ce soir. »

Eric est adossé contre le dossier d'une chaise. Nous faisons un demi-cercle autour de lui.

« Le garçon du district Un sera exécuté demain à l'aube, juste avant la reprise de l'entraînement. Exécution bien entendue retransmise à la télévision et dont on ne devra pas rater une miette.

— Mon dieu… »

Je me rends compte que c'est moi qui lui ai répondu. Les autres acquiescent en silence.

« Les remplaçants sont déjà en route pour le Capitole, reprend Eric. On garde les boules du tirage au sort jusqu'à la fin des Jeux au cas où il y aurait ce genre d'éventualité. Les noms d'un garçon du district Un et d'un garçon du district Sept ont été immédiatement tirés sitôt la nouvelle transmise aux palais de justice des districts respectifs. Ils ont été arrachés à leur famille et transportés directement par hovercraft pour qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs, on devrait avoir des infos sur eux à la télévision. »

Sur ces mots, Eric ordonne d'une voix sèche à la télé de s'allumer, et nous tombons aussitôt sur les visages des deux élus, qui n'ont pu, pour le coup, être remplacés par d'éventuels volontaires.

Celui du district Un, c'est un jeune garçon de treize ans, qui semble terrorisé par le poids qui vient de lui tomber sur les épaules. Pour le district Sept, nous découvrons un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, au visage fin surmonté d'une paire de lunettes rondes, lui donnant un air d'intello. Ses mèches brunes lui retombent sur le front et volettent alors qu'il est poussé vers le sas de l'hovercraft. Il garde un air sérieux, attentif à ce qui l'entoure. Anxieux aussi, sans aucun doute, bien que la fatalité semble prédominer dans son regard.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, déclare finalement June. Vous aurez sans doute plus de chance face à ceux-là que face à leurs prédécesseurs. »

Les journalistes se bousculent autour des deux nouveaux tributs. L'écran coupé en deux nous montre deux scènes se déroulant à des centaines de kilomètres de distance et pourtant tellement similaires. Quoique… Si certaines personnes se mettent à huer les Pacificateurs, ce n'est pas pour la même raison, à mon avis. Dans le district Un, on râle parce que les chances que le vainqueur soit un tribut de leur district s'est amenuisé. Les habitants ne sont pas habitués à voir un de leurs petits désignés arriver jusqu'aux Jeux. Dans le district Sept, par contre, les gens crient de désespoir, car on leur prend un enfant de plus. Un enfant qui n'a pratiquement aucune chance de rentrer chez lui. Je crois me souvenir qu'en quarante-six ans de Jeux, le district Sept n'a vu revenir que deux de ses tributs, malgré leur force et leur résistance naturelles – le district Sept fournit le bois pour tout le monde, et grouille donc de bûcherons en tous genres. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce nouveau tribut fait exception à la règle, et semble bien malingre.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à l'entraînement », je lâche soudainement.

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

« Ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus, tu sais, dit doucement Jonathan.

— Je m'en doute, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je vais bientôt vivre tout ça, inutile qu'on me l'inflige deux jours avant le début officiel des Jeux. »

Jonathan soupire, puis se tourne vers moi en posant les mains sur mes épaules.

« As-tu l'impression d'avoir progressé dans quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne sais pas, je balbutie après avoir haussé la tête nerveusement. Oui, un peu. J'ai appris à reconnaître les baies et fruits comestibles et empoisonnés. Je pense que j'arriverai à faire un feu si j'en ai besoin. Quant aux collets et autres pièges, oublions ça.

— Demain, tu vas t'entraîner au couteau avec un assistant.

— Mais…

— Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Ceci n'aura pas d'autre but que de t'apprendre à esquiver les coups, à comprendre les principaux types d'attaques et les parades adéquates à effectuer en retour. En une journée, tu vas apprendre tellement que le traumatisme de ce qui s'est passé ce soir te semblera soudain… surmontable. Tu as plus à y gagner qu'à perdre, à l'entraînement. »

Tout le monde reste ensuite bien silencieux. Par-derrière le mur de mentors, le visage déformé par une vilaine crampe, Stieg fait tournoyer ses bras pour se décontracter. Une fois qu'il a fini, je réalise que sa grimace est due, non pas par une quelconque douleur physique, mais par l'extrême anxiété qui l'anime. Si seulement Stieg pouvait être sûr de lui, désagréable, inintéressant ! Mais le Stieg qui se tient là, il me ressemble tellement, au final. Une petite part de moi comprend la valeur du « don » qu'il a cherché à me faire, en me promettant une mort rapide.

« D'autant plus, intervient soudainement Eric, me faisant sortir de mes rêveries, qu'à mon avis, il ne te sera pas permis de sécher l'entraînement. C'est aussi un lieu d'échange. Si les spectateurs vous voient pour la première fois à l'œuvre, il en est de même pour les autres tributs. Chacun cherche à évaluer les autres, à savoir à quel point untel bluffe, comment untel réagit face à telle situation, et cetera. Tu dois participer à l'entraînement, parce que les autres sont en droit de se faire une idée de ce que tu vaux. »

Mais je ne vaux rien, aurais-je envie de répondre. Je m'abstiens pour autant. Parce qu'au final, tout le monde le sait.

« Bon, je vais me coucher, je lâche enfin. À demain pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement de folie. »

J'essaye de leur tendre un sourire, mais n'y parviens qu'à moitié, et de toute façon, seule la moitié de mon auditoire réagit à mes paroles.

Je rentre dans mes quartiers, qui ne sont séparés de la grande salle que par un court couloir assez large et une volée de marches à descendre. La nuit dernière, j'ai eu le droit de savourer le concert de ronflements de toute mon équipe. June en tête. Je me demande comment un corps aussi athlétique et élancé peut produire de pareils sons.

Mon garde s'installe sur sa chaise et déplie son journal du soir. Moi je me mets en sous-vêtements et m'engouffre sous mes draps. Mes yeux cherchent à déchiffrer les images imprimées au verso du journal : les portraits de chaque tribut, sans aucun doute accompagnés d'une courte biographie. Je me demande ce qu'il y a de marqué pour moi. « Fille unique, parents de chercheurs dans l'énergie solaire photovoltaïque, a passé une enfance calme, sans chercher à se démarquer des autres ni à s'en rapprocher. Aime s'ennuyer seule et ne rien faire de ses journées. » Oui, ce serait parfait pour décrire la Azurée que j'ai été, il y a encore quelques jours de cela. Seul mon joli minois est là pour me relever, avec mes mèches de cheveux légèrement ondulés, couleur soleil d'été, qui retombent en cascades sur mon front.

Les heures passent durant lesquelles je m'invente les biographies de chacun des tributs de cette édition. Rien à faire, j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle pour les rendre plus haïssables les uns que les autres, j'écope toujours de la bio la plus niaise.

Mon garde finit par s'endormir alors que, plongée dans une série de brèves vagues de sommeil perpétuellement dérangées par des cauchemars horribles me réveillant en sursaut, je reste affalée sur le ventre, écrasée par la fatigue, emmêlée dans mes draps humides de sueur.

Trop exténuée pour arriver à m'endormir, mes yeux passent sur chaque détail de la chambre et de la ville en contrebas, de l'autre côté de l'immense baie vitrée dont je n'ai pas baissé les volets.

J'assiste, impuissante, à la lente modification des teintes du ciel, qui passe d'un noir profond à un bleu nuit, puis à un violacé qui tire doucement vers le rosé et l'azur. Le soleil se lève enfin et ne manque pas de faire scintiller mes larmes et réchauffer les sillons humides sur mes joues.

Je peine à me lever. D'affreuses courbatures rendent mon corps rigide et gourd. Le bruit de la douche que j'ai programmée pour dix minutes de jets puissants et sporadiques a dû réveiller mon garde qui s'empresse de pénétrer dans la salle de bain, angoissé à l'idée de me retrouver baignant dans mon sang. De l'autre côté de la vitre de la cabine, je lui tends un grand sourire provocateur. Il s'éloigne en grommelant je ne sais quoi.

Passent ensuite le repas, les salutations obligatoires, l'écoute de conseils impossibles à retenir, et l'habillage en quatrième vitesse car nous sommes en retard, puis nous nous amassons devant l'écran géant pour assister à l'émission du matin, au cours de laquelle aura lieu l'exécution du tribut du Un. C'est un Caesar Flickerman au visage grave, accompagné en ce jour par l'administrateur, Organ Hetiss, l'homme barbu qui est venu me voir à l'hôpital, qui nous accueille très sobrement. Ils s'échangent quelques paroles vides de sens, sans leurs fioritures habituelles, avant de laisser place à une caméra filmant une petite salle toute blanche. En son centre, un jeune homme, les yeux bandés. Nous reconnaissons tous le meurtrier de la veille. La sentence est prononcée, puis les fusils automatiques, montés sur perche aux quatre coins de la petite salle cubique, s'activent brusquement, pointent le jeune homme épris de tremblements, et l'arrosent de centaines de balles à la seconde. Très vite, il ne reste rien du tribut du district Un. Pour enfoncer le clou, Caesar Flickerman propose un reportage sur le district Sept, avec notamment une retransmission de la Moisson et des gros plans du garçon du Sept assassiné.

En silence, nous éteignons la télé. C'est parti pour une deuxième journée d'entraînement.

Dans la grande salle, nous retrouvons les deux nouveaux arrivants, privés de parade comme du premier jour d'entraînement. L'air hagard, ils semblent complètement perdus. Je dirais même bouleversé en ce qui concerne l'enfant du district Un. Mais peu de monde fait grand cas de leur présence, et chacun se dirige vers les ateliers qu'il a prévu de faire aujourd'hui.

C'est voûtée, les yeux à moitié clos et papillotant, et les membres gonflés par les courbatures que je me présente face à un assistant. Je lui indique que je souhaite apprendre à éviter les coups, et il me répond en s'emparant du premier couteau venu et en se ruant sur moi. Je hurle, cherche à l'éviter, me prends les pieds dans une arme abandonnée sur le tapis, tombe sur les fesses et me mets à sangloter. L'homme me tend le bras pour me relever, me dévoile alors deux ou trois techniques, avant de se renfermer dans son mutisme et de me sauter à nouveau dessus.

Ça dure toute la journée. L'homme ne daigne pas m'autoriser la moindre pause en dehors du repas du midi, soulevant le fait que des temps morts, je n'en aurais pas droit quand je serai dans l'arène.

Une fois retournée à notre étage, je fonce aux toilettes pour vomir tripes et boyaux. La fatigue et les courbatures sont tellement oppressantes que je tremble de tous mes membres. Mon équipe doit faire venir un médecin qui me bourre des tranquillisants.

Le soir tombe petit à petit, et me voici à nouveau dans mon lit, livrée à mes morbides pensées. Malgré la masse de tranquillisants qui m'a anesthésié tous les membres, mon esprit refuse de s'endormir. J'ai l'impression d'être un corps abandonné là, sur ce grand lit six fois trop grand pour moi, les sens encore en alerte pour capter le moindre détail du monde qui m'entoure, qui vit, qui bouge. « Tu es déjà morte ». C'est Jonathan qui l'a dit. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas les Jeux qui me tueront. Mais la solitude.

Je me recroqueville en position fœtale, ferme les yeux très fort et cherche à imaginer la chose la plus apaisante qui soit.

###

Le troisième jour des entraînements est principalement destiné à l'évaluation. Un par un, garçon puis fille de chaque district passe devant les Juges au cours d'une séance privée où les caméras n'ont pas le droit d'entrer.

Les entrevues commencent vers onze heures, ce qui me laisse un peu de temps pour traîner ma carcasse raidie par les courbatures jusqu'à un ultime atelier de survie, dans une salle annexe au gymnase. J'y apprends comment me camoufler. Soudain, je me mets à sourire malgré moi : j'ai l'impression d'être au cœur d'un formidable gâchis d'apprentissage. Toutes ces connaissances enseignées à un cadavre sur pattes, alors que tant de gens dans Panem sont complètement illettrés. Au Capitole, on ne gâche pas que la nourriture.

D'autres aussi ont demandé à participer à un dernier atelier, ce matin, pour ne pas perdre une miette des avantages qu'on leur propose. Nous attendons tous ensuite dans une grande salle d'attente attenante au gymnase, où de la nourriture en quantité nous est proposée. Part en premier le jeune du district Un. Le pauvre. À peine arrivé qu'il doit faire ses preuves auprès des Juges qui ne l'ont encore jamais vu. Je crois l'avoir aperçu, la veille, en train de s'époumoner sur un mannequin, une barre de fer fermement ancrée dans sa petite main. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps d'être coaché par ses mentors. Quant au tribut fille de son district, elle semble le mépriser complètement. Toute la stratégie de l'équipe élaborée depuis deux jours est tombée à l'eau suite au geste insensé du garçon. Ce n'est pas sur cet enfant que la Carrière du Un va pouvoir s'appuyer. D'un certain côté, j'ai un peu de pitié pour eux.

Son audition ne dure pas longtemps, et la fille du Un ne se fait pas prier pour pénétrer dans le gymnase. Les autres se succèdent ensuite, et j'ai l'impression que les entrevues durent plus longtemps quand il s'agit d'un Carrière. Quand c'est au tour de Stieg, j'ai le temps de sentir mon stress grimper si haut que je pourrais perdre connaissance avant même le début de mon évaluation. Tremblante de tous mes membres, je me pose sur un banc, en face d'autres tributs silencieux, et anxieux pour certains. L'un d'eux me regarde, le tribut du Six, je crois. Il m'adresse un sourire purement sadique, qui me fige sur place. Je crois lire dans ses yeux : « toi, je vais te tuer, et je m'amuserai avec ton corps, te dépècerai et te découperai en mille morceaux, pour que tout le monde voie à quel point tu n'es pas désirable, à quel point tu ressembles à n'importe quel cadavre, quand tu seras morte. » En fait, ce sont mes pensées, je le sais. Est-ce que je cherche à les exorciser en les prononçant ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que je les souhaite ? Parfois j'imagine ce que les caméras filmeront, quand je serai morte. Mon petit corps disloqué, couvert de sang, sans vie. C'est fou à quel point j'arrive à me représenter ce genre de scène. Je ne savais pas que mon inconscient adorait à ce point ces visions macabres.

« District Cinq : Azurée Lockheed ! »

Je me lève d'un bond. Ce sont mes battements de cœur qui m'ont fait littéralement sursauter. La porte au fond de la grande salle d'attente est ouverte. C'est là que je dois aller.

En parcourant les vingt pas qui me séparent de mon évaluation, je cherche à me rappeler les conseils de mes mentors. Qu'est-ce que je dois leur montrer, déjà ? Je ne suis pas très musclée ni endurante, inutile de faire une démonstration de course ou de lancer de poids. Je ne suis pas très débrouillarde non plus : exit l'allumage de feux, l'installation de pièges, et autres trucs compliqués. Il me reste les armes, que je n'ai pas touchées durant l'entraînement, et que mes mentors m'ont fortement déconseillées pour cette évaluation. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau bouilli, qui n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

J'entre dans la salle d'entraînement. Les Juges sont là, en retrait, sur une sorte de mezzanine où une collation leur est servie. L'un d'eux me fait signe d'avancer vers le râtelier d'armes pour démarrer ma démonstration. Je sens dans leur regard désapprobateur qu'ils me considèrent comme la « suicidée ratée ». Ils ne doivent pas faire grand cas de ma « candidature ».

Je décide finalement de me diriger vers le parcours d'obstacles, que je commence à bien connaître à force de l'avoir fait. Je m'élance, passe les premiers rondins de bois, roule sous les assauts des mannequins automatiques, en prenant bien soin de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les ficelles de leurs pièges, cours jusqu'au mur d'escalade, m'empresse de passer d'une prise à l'autre, et… en manque une et retombe trois mètres plus bas sur les fesses et un poignet.

J'ai le souffle coupé, les tympans qui vibrent, le visage brûlant. Mon bras me fait mal mais je ne crois pas m'être cassée quoi que ce soit.

Je tente de me relever, me sens soudain mal, les jambes flageolantes, et dois me rasseoir et m'adosser contre le mur pour calmer la danse des étoiles qui tourbillonnent autour de moi.

Les Juges ricanent. Je les entends d'ici. Bien malgré moi, je me mets à sangloter, puis à éclater en larmes, comme un bébé.

« Bon, allez, mademoiselle. Laissez votre place au prochain, voulez-vous ? »

Des Pacificateurs pénètrent dans la salle sous l'ordre des Juges, me prennent par les bras et me tirent hors du gymnase.

Mes mentors, Alice et Stieg m'attendent de l'autre côté de la sortie, le regard à la fois anxieux et emplis d'un fol espoir.

En me voyant dans cet état, leurs épaules se raffaissent aussitôt, et certains se mettent à souffler de désespoir.

« Tu auras essayé », dit finalement Eric. Entre deux sanglots, j'essaye de leur expliquer que je n'étais pas si mal partie, dans le parcours d'obstacles, avant de perdre mes moyens à l'escalade.

« Tu as fait le parcours d'obstacles ? rugit soudainement June. Mais on t'avait dit de leur montrer tes prouesses en parades ! Tes esquives hier face à l'entraîneur étaient vraiment réussies ! »

Elle peste de rage, et dans un excès de colère, lève soudainement une main pour me gifler. Elle s'arrête à temps, les yeux exorbités, emplis de fureur et de déception. Les autres la font reculer, lui disent de se calmer. Ce que j'ai vu dans son regard, je ne l'oublierai jamais. June est déçue. Cela veut dire qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi.

###

L'annonce des scores à la télévision, le soir, se fait dans un silence morbide. Quand nous sommes remontés à notre étage, je me suis affalée dans mon lit et j'ai sombré dans une sorte de sommeil peu réparateur, toujours entrecoupé de cauchemars horribles. J'ai sauté le repas, et à vrai dire, personne n'est venu me chercher pour me proposer de me joindre au groupe. C'est mon garde de nuit qui m'a réveillée alors qu'il s'empiffrait de volaille, le cul planté sur sa chaise, à grands renforts de mastication acharnée.

« À la bouffe, gamine », a-t-il lancé, la bouche pleine. C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais parler.

J'avais les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage bouffi. Je devais avoir mauvaise mine. Il m'a regardée d'un air éteint, avant de déclarer : « t'es pas aussi jolie qu'on le prétend partout à la télé. T'as juste une tête à claque, à mon goût. »

Je me suis levée péniblement et j'ai décidé de quitter ma chambre, le dernier lieu où j'aurais pensé me trouver au calme. Arrivée au niveau de mon garde, je lui ai rétorqué : « Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de tes regards de pervers la nuit, quand je dors. » Et je l'ai planté là, avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de détente.

La télévision est allumée. Jonathan se retourne à mon arrivée, me jette un regard empli d'une profonde tristesse, avant de m'inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Nous allions venir te chercher, déclare-t-il. L'émission va commencer. »

Nous assistons à la diffusion de l'hymne national, puis à un speech de Caesar Flickerman, fébrile d'excitation. Selon lui, cette année est exceptionnelle, avec un cru inoubliable. Oui, sûrement. C'est bien ma veine.

S'en suit un court montage durant lequel nous nous voyons nous époumoner durant l'entraînement, et je m'étonne qu'ils aient réussi à trouver deux secondes de moi plutôt réussies.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Avec un peu de chance, et si les Juges ont apprécié mes premiers pas dans le parcours d'obstacles, je vais obtenir un quatre ou un cinq. Suffisant pour passer inaperçue.

Les scores se succèdent à l'écran : à gauche, la photo et le nom du tribut, à droite, en gros, son score. Vient d'abord le nouveau du Un, un certain « Gaëtan ». Sa petite tête d'ampoule apparaît, avec ses courts cheveux bouclés et ses yeux tombants. En rouge apparaît le chiffre quatre. On aurait pu s'en douter. Le pauvre.

La fille du Un, une « Marion », obtient un neuf, ce qui ne m'étonne pas non plus. Cette brunette n'est pas beaucoup plus grande que moi, mais son air volontaire et ses cheveux raides lui donnent une répartie qui me fait singulièrement défaut.

Les tributs du Deux, du Trois et du Quatre se succèdent ensuite : un « Paul », une « Sophie », un… j'oublie les prénoms dès qu'ils disparaissent de l'écran. Même leur score finit par m'indifférer : huit, dix, sept, six, dix, et encore dix, je crois. Je n'en suis plus très sûre, car mon cerveau évacue tout ceci comme des déchets toxiques au moment où le visage de Stieg apparaît à l'écran. Quel score cette montagne de muscles va-t-elle obtenir ? Son portrait le montre tel qu'il est au quotidien : morne, grave, sérieux. Stieg n'est pas un homme qui sourit souvent. La tension est à son comble dans la pièce. Sa note va conditionner une grande partie de ce qui va se passer au cours des Jeux. À ce qu'il paraît, à cause de son air taciturne, les sponsors se sont montrés assez frileux à son égard, même si les premières promesses avaient été encourageantes. La note qui va s'afficher va être déterminante pour son avenir.

Soudain, le gros neuf qui s'affiche en tournoyant fait sauter tout le monde de joie. À l'exception de Stieg et moi-même, bien entendu.

« C'est une bonne note ! s'exclame June. Je n'ai pas eu autant !

— Moi non plus, renchérit Jonathan. Seul Eric a fait mieux. C'est une bonne chose pour les sponsors ! »

Stieg marmonne quelques mots, semble gêné, même si le soulagement lui fait relâcher ses muscles crispés.

« Le score d'Azurée, à présent, déclare sombrement Eric.

— N'en faites pas tout un plat, finis-je par déclarer. On s'en fiche, de mon score. »

Mon visage s'affiche à l'écran. Chacun retient son souffle, sauf moi, qui regarde ailleurs, feignant l'indifférence.

Quand le deux apparaît à l'écran, différents sentiments se bousculent aussitôt dans ma tête. Mais je crois bien que c'est la honte qui remporte haut la main.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

_« Capitoliennes, Capitoliens ! Nous voici à deux jours des Jeux ! Ces notes vous ont-elles conforté dans vos idées ? Vous ont-elles étonné ? Quoi qu'il en soit, rien n'est joué ! Et nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une surprise qui bousculerait ce palmarès, une fois les Jeux commencés ! C'est ce qui fait tout le charme des Hunger Games ! Tout peut se jouer à la dernière minute ! Aussi, Capitoliennes, Capitoliens, mais aussi tous les habitants de Panem, n'attendez pas, faites vos jeux ! »_

###

J'ai le score le plus mauvais. Même les plus nuls – les tributs du Onze ou du Douze en particulier – réussissent à atteindre les quatre ou cinq. Même les nouveaux ont eu mieux. Celui du Sept, avec ses lunettes rondes et son air calculateur, et qui se prénomme Rémi, a eu six. La gamine de treize ans du district Dix a eu trois.

Moi j'ai eu deux. Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas me sentir à ce point humiliée par ça, alors que je croyais en être complètement détachée.

Tous les autres ont hésité à se tourner vers moi, même Alice. La gêne qui s'est installée dans la salle est tellement difficile à surmonter que je décide de tous les quitter pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

« C'est pas pour toi que je vais voter, c'est sûr ! »

Merci, mon gentil garde personnel, qui vient s'affaler sur sa chaise, un sourire condescendant sur les lèvres, d'être là pour me rappeler que non, avoir une note pareille n'est pas tout à fait anodin. Même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne pense pas passer la première journée. Après tout, peut-être que des âmes charitables m'enverront du cyanure dès le premier soir, pour que je puisse abréger mes souffrances ?

Je me déshabille, m'enfonce au fond de mes draps, ferme très fort les yeux, cherche à oublier tout ceci. Mais comme les dernières nuits, le sommeil n'arrive pas à m'emporter. J'attends pendant de longues minutes, et l'espace d'un instant, je me surprends à espérer que quelqu'un viendra me réconforter.

Mais je crois que je suis trop haïssable pour qu'on puisse même me prendre en pitié. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. J'ai crié à la Terre entière que je voulais crever, il est normal qu'on finisse par me laisser tomber, après tout. N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Qu'on me laisse tranquille ? Au moins, avec cette note, aucun sponsor ne s'intéressera plus à moi. Même leur pitié, je ne l'aurais pas, car ils m'auront tous oublié, comme si j'étais déjà morte avant le début des Jeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce truc si anodin – cette foutue note – me fait si mal. Peut-être que durant ces entraînements, peut-être qu'après les mots de June – « tu te débrouilles bien en esquive ! », – peut-être qu'après tout ceci, un petit rien au fond de moi s'est mis à espérer.

Je me frappe la tête contre l'oreiller. Petite sotte ! Tu n'as pas à espérer ! Il n'y a aucun espoir ! Comment as-tu pu penser le contraire ? Je vais être exécutée pour avoir commis le péché d'être née sur cette Terre, à cette époque, avec ce corps stupide qui ne me sert à rien.

« Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que ça fait mal, tu sais. »

Je me redresse en sursaut. Jonathan est là, assis sur le bord du lit, me tendant un mouchoir que je prends du bout des doigts, incrédule.

Jonathan détourne le regard, gêné. Je me rends compte qu'une bretelle de mon débardeur distendu a glissé et dévoile une partie de ma poitrine. J'ai trop la tête ailleurs pour avoir envie de la remonter.

En effectuant un bref tour d'horizon de toute la pièce, je remarque que nous sommes seuls. Il a dû demander à mon garde de nous laisser.

« Azurée… Comment fais-tu pour manquer de chance à ce point ? »

Je renifle bruyamment.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire de chance, je suis nulle, c'est tout.

— C'est faux. Tout du moins, je ne le crois pas. Mais tu t'es tellement employée à abandonner ton sort aux mains de tous ces gens qui te veulent du mal, que la malchance en profite pour te porter le coup de grâce. Tu aurais pu réussir ce parcours d'obstacles sans chuter, ou même avoir une meilleure note avec ce que tu as montré. Mais les Juges se sont montrés intransigeants envers toi. Sûrement parce que tu as pleuré et que tu t'es évanouie quand on t'a désignée. Sûrement parce que tu as cherché à t'échapper du système. Sûrement parce qu'ils ont compris qu'en abandonnant si tôt, tu te montais contre eux, tu te rebellais, à ta manière. »

Je jette un coup d'œil anxieux aux coins de la salle, à la recherche de caméras. Mais le regard de Jonathan semble vouloir dire « Je m'en fiche ». Je baisse les yeux et me remets à pleurer. Pourquoi tout le monde est-il aussi fort ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Qu'est-ce qui a raté, dans mon éducation, pour que je n'aie à ce point aucune arme contre ce monde dur, impitoyable, hargneux ?

« Combien de personnes tu as tué, toi ? »

Ces mots sont soudainement sortis de ma bouche sans que je les aie vraiment désirés. Jonathan garde un instant les yeux posés sur moi avant de les baisser, troublé.

« Trois. La fille folle dont on a déjà parlé. Un vers le milieu des Jeux, dont j'avais planifié la mort depuis deux jours car il devenait trop dangereux. C'était un meurtrier de quatre autres tributs. Le dernier, c'était le finaliste. Je l'ai vaincu au bout d'un combat acharné. Sans armes. Juste nos coups qu'on se prenait l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous n'en puisse plus. Et sous une pluie battante, l'air à la limite du respirable tellement l'humidité nous enveloppait.

« J'aurais pu dire "seulement trois" car pour un Carrière comme moi, ce score n'est pas très flatteur. Mais c'est déjà bien assez comme ça. Bien trop. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois par jour je me surprends à regretter d'avoir fait tout ça.

— Mais tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière…

— Non. »

S'il savait. S'ils savaient tous que parmi les vingt-quatre tributs de cette année, le tribut qui a obtenu la moins bonne note est aussi sans doute le seul à être déjà un meurtrier !

Quelle ironie du sort…

« Tu sais, reprend-il à ma grande surprise alors que je croyais que la conversation allait s'arrêter sur ces mots, il s'est déjà produit des cas où le vainqueur n'avait tué strictement personne. À la trente-sixième édition, si mes souvenirs sont bons, le tribut du district Six a laissé les autres s'entretuer, et a attendu que la nature se charge du dernier finaliste. Lui s'était beaucoup entraîné pour survivre à n'importe quelle situation, et les éléments ont eu beau se déchaîner contre lui, il a su braver toutes les difficultés. Et crois-moi, il avait, aux yeux de tant de gens, bien plus de mérite que les autres. »

Il se tait un instant, puis se redresse soudainement, me regarde intensément dans les yeux, décide de glisser ses doigts derrière mon oreille pour me rabattre une mèche rebelle. Pourquoi tout le monde a-t-il cette manie en me voyant ?

« Tu peux le faire, tu sais. Tu peux survivre, te battre, non pas contre les autres tributs, mais contre le sort, contre la nature déchaînée ! Tu peux survivre à ce jeu, sans tuer qui que ce soit, sans prendre part à ce système morbide qui ne souhaite qu'une seule chose. Nous tuer tous… »

Jonathan pointe son doigt sur mon cœur, sans ressentir la moindre gêne de me toucher ainsi la poitrine.

« … ici. »

Nous restons là, à nous regarder dans les yeux, son doigt planté dans ma chair, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Une part de moi me hait plus encore, à présent. Elle me fait dire à quel point je n'avais pas confiance en l'homme, à quel point je ne croyais qu'en une seule personne : moi. Et encore…

J'ai mal. Si mal de ne croire en rien. Ça me fatigue. J'aurais tant aimé avoir de la force d'esprit, de la foi en l'homme ou en telle ou telle valeur. Me battre pour des idéaux. En fait, même avant les Jeux, je ne croyais en rien. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai repoussé Ethan, ce jour-là.

Jonathan me caresse à présent la joue de sa paume chaude et douce. Je m'y appuie et sanglote faiblement.

Il se penche, se fige à un doigt de mon visage, me contemple un instant, avant de s'avancer encore plus pour m'embrasser.

Un léger baiser furtif sur mes lèvres humides, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau d'à peine deux centimètres, et de continuer à me contempler, si près.

Après un temps infini, Jonathan se redresse finalement, jette un coup d'œil dans son dos pour voir si nous sommes toujours seuls. Aucun bruit là-bas, dans le salon. Les autres se sont sûrement séparés et ont rejoint leur chambre respective.

Jonathan se concentre à nouveau sur moi, baisse un instant les yeux, visiblement épris d'une profonde gêne, avant de relever la tête, les yeux embués.

« Azurée… Tu n'aurais pas envie… Ce soir… Peut-être un de tes derniers soirs… Pas envie de… connaître ça… au moins une fois dans ta vie ? »

Le voir bredouiller ainsi lance mon cœur si fortement contre ma cage thoracique que le sang afflue sur mes pommettes et les rend brûlantes.

Sa main s'est posée sur ma hanche, à la fois douce et à la limite de la fermeté, comme si elle était prête à me tirer vers lui. De son autre main, il me peigne délicatement les cheveux. Mes mèches blondes s'infiltrent et s'entortillent entre ses doigts, et il tire délicatement dessus, faisant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à libérer mes cheveux, avant de recommencer.

Je le sens brûlant, infiniment brûlant. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu l'amour. Qu'il me désire follement. Qu'il souhaiterait que je connaisse ça, moi aussi, à l'aube de ma mort.

J'aurais été prête à le faire.

J'en aurais eu vraiment envie.

Mes tempes me brûlent, et je sens un gouffre, au fond de mon ventre, qui est prêt à m'engloutir tout entière s'il ne vient pas à moi tout de suite.

Mais je baisse les yeux et repousse tout doucement sa main afin de l'éloigner de ma hanche. « Je suis désolée », finis-je par dire.

Il baisse lui aussi les yeux, renifle un coup. « Je ne veux pas que tu meures… J'ai… j'ai tellement envie de te protéger, de te savoir vivante et libre ! »

Je suis désolée. « Même toi, tu n'y crois pas, pas vrai ? Comment veux-tu me redonner espoir, quand tu m'invites si ardemment à un tel ultime moment de plaisir ? Non, Jonathan, tu ne crois pas en ma survie. Et pourtant, tu as failli réussir. Peut-être que tu aurais dû en rester là… Ne pas aller plus loin… Tu aurais pu en rester à ces mots : "tu peux le faire, tu peux survivre". Mais maintenant je sais. Que la vie n'est pas pour moi. »

Alors je sanglote, et il me prend dans ses bras, comme un ami et non un amant. Et je pleure contre son épaule, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me prenne.

Enfin.

###

« Azurée. Bonjour. »

Caesar Flickerman a pris un air grave en m'invitant à m'asseoir face à lui. Rien à voir avec la verve avec laquelle il a interviewé les autres tributs des quatre premiers districts.

La salle est plutôt silencieuse. Quelques murmures, quelques hurlements parsemés de gens m'intimant de quitter la salle au plus tôt. Très peu d'encouragements. Et pourtant, il y a bien une dizaine de milliers de personnes face à moi, dans le Grand Cirque où un plateau a été construit expressément pour ces entretiens, en bas du centre d'Entraînement.

Tout Panem, que ce soit les habitants des districts rivés à leurs écrans ou les Capitoliens venus s'amasser ici, est prêt à regarder cette émission dans laquelle le fidèle présentateur des Jeux, Caesar Flickerman, s'entretient avec chacun des tributs qui vont partir au carnage demain matin.

C'est la dernière étape avant les Jeux, cette interview qui permet d'attirer une dernière fois les sponsors. Nous passons tous dans l'ordre, district après district, fille puis garçon. Mon prédécesseur, le garçon du district Quatre, qui était déguisé en poisson lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, a bien plaisanté avec Caesar, sûr de lui, décontracté. Il a parlé de ses trois sœurs, toutes des chipies, et a dit qu'il était bien mieux ici, loin d'elles. Qu'il ait menti ou pas, qu'il soit attaché à elles ou libre comme l'air, il n'en reste pas moins un homme très dangereux, entraîné depuis son plus jeune âge – cela se voit à la taille de ses muscles – et habitué à mépriser la valeur d'une vie humaine pour ne pas avoir peur de tuer.

C'est à mon tour, à présent. La population de Panem a sans doute hâte de savoir pourquoi j'ai essayé de me suicider, pourquoi j'ai eu deux à mon entraînement, pourquoi j'ai l'air étonnamment si calme, ce soir.

« Bonjour, Caesar. »

Toute la journée, Alice a cherché à me coacher pour cet entretien. Elle m'a forcée me tenir droite en me posant une vasque de fruits sur la tête et en me tirant les épaules vers l'arrière. Elle a travaillé mon élocution, me tapant sur la main chaque fois que je sortais un mot déplacé. Je n'ai jamais été très fine dans le choix de mes mots, et, petite, j'ai souvent été qualifiée de garçon manqué. Je me souviens d'un jour, alors que j'avais sept ans, une bonne bouille de gamine et les cheveux plus ondulés qu'aujourd'hui et coupés plus courts, où je m'étais fait renvoyer de l'école pour avoir frappé et insulté de dizaines de gros mots un garçon qui m'avait traitée de petite peste. J'étais une fille assez turbulente à l'époque, vite piquée au vif, mais mes parents n'en avaient pas moins été choqués, croyant que je savais me tenir en société.

« Azurée, je ne te cacherai pas que nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi ici. Tout le monde sait à présent ce que tu as cherché à faire, le premier soir, mais je vais te dire que cela ne m'intéresse pas. C'est quelque chose de personnel, que tu dois garder pour toi. J'admets que chacun de nous peut perdre ses moyens à une étape difficile de sa vie. C'est tout à fait humain. J'aimerais par contre revenir à l'entraînement. Pourquoi, deux ? »

On entend des spectateurs huer ou siffler ce score honteux. Je baisse un instant les yeux sur mes mains, avant de redresser la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai manqué de chance, tout simplement. Je m'étais bien entraînée au parcours d'obstacles, que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Mais j'ai glissé à un moment, et je me suis blessée, ce qui m'a empêché de continuer. Les Juges n'ont donc pratiquement rien vu de ce que je pouvais faire.

— D'accord Azurée. Mais alors… Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire, qui pourrait te sauver la vie dans les Jeux ? »

Je le regarde, amusée. Caesar est un homme assez jeune, dont le visage peinturluré de couleurs chatoyantes lui donne un air tantôt comique, tantôt étrangement puissant.

« Mais rien, Caesar. Absolument rien. »

Exclamations de la foule.

Cet après-midi, Alice, appuyée par June, m'a forcée à promettre de ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Je leur ai répondu que tout se passerait bien, que je saurais quoi répondre au célèbre présentateur. Elles semblaient intriguées par ma soudaine quiétude et mon détachement. Elles étaient réellement inquiètes pour moi, et ont préparé un tas de choses que je pourrais dire pour ma défense. Je leur en suis très reconnaissante, mais je n'ai pu leur promettre de tout réutiliser.

Au final, je ne suis pas sûre de dire la moindre chose que l'on a préparée, aujourd'hui.

« Azurée, finit par reprendre Caesar, une main dressée face à la foule pour lui intimer de se calmer. Comprends qu'il nous est difficile de percevoir tes motivations. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour sortir vivante des Jeux ? Ta stratégie serait-elle à ce point si secrète ?

— Elle l'est, en effet.

— Toi qui as eu du mal à encaisser ton sort, tu sembles soudainement bien sereine ! Je suis fier de toi, Azurée ! Ce que tu nous caches, on espère tous que ce sera du grand spectacle ! Comprends-tu : tu ne peux que nous éblouir, dans les Jeux ! Partir si bas… quelle marche tu vas devoir gravir ! Cet effort nous semblera à tous particulièrement honorable ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait tenir en vie, aujourd'hui ? As-tu hâte de retrouver tes parents ? Allons Azurée… nous cacherais-tu autre chose ?

— J'ai une bonne amie, en effet, que j'aimerais bien revoir, car nous avons plein de choses à nous dire. Plein de choses que j'aimerais comprendre.

— Holà ! Sentirait-on une pointe de rancœur ? Je crois comprendre ! Seriez-vous toutes les deux intéressées par le même garçon ? Tu peux tout nous dire, Azurée ! Jolie comme tu l'es, tu dois sûrement avoir un amoureux, non ? »

Je baisse la tête pour que personne ne voie la soudaine noirceur qui s'est emparée de mon regard. Je me mets à triturer mes jolis doigts manucurés que mon équipe de préparation s'est employée à embellir avec tant d'entrain.

Elles sont venues en début d'après-midi, Julia, Emma et Luna, pour me coiffer et tenter d'effacer les bleus et petites estafilades que je me suis faits durant l'entraînement. Mes cheveux ont été rassemblés en une sorte de chignon haut d'où s'échappent de multiples mèches rebelles, fins accroche-cœurs dressés pour capter de leur pâle couleur tous les rayons lumineux des spots braqués sur moi. Thorn Endfire, arrivé en retard, essoufflé, leur a ensuite confié une pleine poignée de petites diodes solitaires, fonctionnant je ne sais comment, qu'elles ont glissé dans mes cheveux. C'est comme si j'avais un nid de lucioles au fond de mon chignon, prêtes à s'envoler et tournoyer autour de moi. Mon styliste m'a ensuite vêtue d'une toute nouvelle tenue spécialement conçue pour l'occasion, la dernière avant de porter l'accoutrement réglementaire, demain, pour les Jeux. C'est une étroite robe noire moulante, si proche du point de vue de la coupe de celle que je portais pour la Moisson que j'ai cru un instant que c'était la même. Mais sur celle-ci sont disposées d'autres petites diodes, si bien qu'elle ressemble à la voûte étoilée. Le tissu, proche du velours, présente d'ailleurs des reflets bleutés, comme la teinte d'une jolie nuit d'été.

Je me suis regardée dans la glace, prête à peine deux minutes avant de partir pour l'interview. Je n'ai pu le nier, je me suis trouvée vraiment belle. Ma chevelure blonde contraste fortement avec la noirceur de la robe, et les multiples minuscules éclats de lumière bleutée me rendent scintillante et me donnent l'impression d'être une sorte de déesse de la nuit, comme les imaginaient les anciennes civilisations de notre monde, tombées dans l'oubli.

« C'est vrai, vous me trouvez jolie ? je finis par lancer à Caesar, un air un peu coquin dessiné sur mon visage angélique.

— Azurée, tu es très attirante, habillée ainsi, répond d'un air coquin, un sourcil levé, Caesar. Mais je ne suis pas le premier homme à le penser, si ? »

Il se tourne vers la foule qui se met à s'exclamer gaillardement. Les spectateurs sont plus enjoués, à présent. Je vois ce qui plaît le mieux, en moi.

« J'avais bien quelqu'un que j'appréciais, je finis par avouer, les yeux rêveurs.

— Et tu as sûrement envie de le revoir, non ? »

Le regard de Caesar, sincère, enjoué, naïf, au final, me fait sourire tendrement.

« Oh oui. J'ai vraiment envie de le revoir. Et ne vous inquiétez plus, Caesar. Je vais tout faire pour le retrouver au plus vite ! »


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

_« Mesdames et messieurs, c'est le grand jour ! J'espère que je ne vous réveille pas, hé hé hé ! Mais il est l'heure de se lever. Nous allons commencer par un court résumé du parcours de chaque tribut, avant de découvrir ensemble, avant les tributs, la fameuse arène de ces quarante-septièmes Jeux de la faim ! Et croyez-moi, on vous a réservé de sacrées surprises ! »_

_###_

« Lindsey,

Il n'y a pas grand-chose que j'ai compris, ces derniers jours. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je ne t'en veux pas. Plus. Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai peu de temps pour écrire ces mots, et j'écris si mal que je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses me lire.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire en fait. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures en lisant ces mots. Je veux juste te dire…

Vis. »

###

Cinq heures cinquante-huit.

Il y a quelques années, mes parents m'ont offert une montre. Toute simple, petit cadran, bracelet en cuir, trotteuse silencieuse. Les montres de l'horloger du district Cinq valent un certain prix, mais au moins, on ne paye pas trop cher pour les piles qu'on produit nous-mêmes. Cette petite montre, j'avais pris l'habitude de la garder toujours sur moi, et je l'aurais encore ce matin si je ne l'avais pas oubliée le jour de la Moisson. Peut-être même qu'on m'aurait laissé la garder pour les Jeux, car je doute qu'elle puisse être considérée comme une arme, donc comme un atout qui pourrait s'avérer décisif pour moi… Mais finalement, je n'ai rien à emporter aux Jeux à part ma peau et mes os. Pas même un bijou ou une babiole qui me rappellerait mes parents. Je me dis que tout ce que j'ai laissé chez moi servira plutôt à mes parents, pour qu'ils se rappellent de moi.

Mais cette petite montre, j'aurais volontiers apprécié l'avoir sur mon poignet, ce matin. Même si je sais pertinemment l'heure qu'il est, car le réveil de ma chambre envoie ses chiffres lumineux en gros sur le mur d'en face. Mais au moins, l'heure qu'il est présentement, ce n'est pas le Capitole qui m'en aurait informé, mais moi-même avec ma petite montre.

Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit le Capitole qui me dise de me lever.

De me lever pour les Jeux.

Notre étage est encore silencieux. Dans vingt minutes, tout le monde va s'agiter, se préparer, rassembler ses affaires. On doit arriver à l'arène avant dix heures, l'heure où tout commence. Et tout finit.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Comme d'habitude, mon garde de nuit dort. Tant mieux pour moi. Je prends le temps de me regarder dans le gigantesque miroir de la salle de bain, qui va du sol au plafond. Je reste ainsi pendant de longues minutes, mes yeux se posant tour à tour sur chaque partie de mon anatomie.

Selon Eric qui me l'a révélé hier, il y aurait toute une discussion, sur les principaux programmes de la télé, sur l'origine de ma cicatrice au niveau de mon sein gauche. Cela prouve au moins deux choses. Tout d'abord, on voit bien ce qui retient l'attention chez moi. L'extrême valeur des propos me faisant référence est tout à mon honneur. Merci, vraiment. Second point, cela montre à quel point nous, tributs, sommes pris pour du bétail. On en serait presque à passer au scanner chaque parcelle de notre peau pour y déceler la moindre petite imperfection, avant de nous mettre une note et un label « bon pour être mangé ». Parfois je me pose une question existentielle : comment a-t-on pu survivre près de cinquante ans après le cataclysme de la dernière guerre avec de tels imbéciles pour nous gouverner ? Peut-être que cette simple solution – le rétablissement de l'esclavage – suffit à pérenniser l'espèce humaine…

Pour me chasser ces idées de la tête, je décide de me programmer une douche faite de jets puissants et chauds, comme je les aime.

Quand je sors de la douche, j'entends déjà les autres qui s'affairent. La Muette qui me sert se trouve près de mon lit et vient de poser l'habit réglementaire que nous allons tous porter pendant les Jeux. Il n'y a pas de styliste qui tienne pour confectionner le suaire que nous allons devoir vêtir.

Je m'approche du lit, encore trempée. La Muette fait instinctivement un pas en arrière et semble me regarder comme si j'étais une revenante. Erreur, je n'en reviens pas, de la mort. J'y vais.

La tenue est à couleur dominante beige clair, ce qui est étonnant. Il risque d'être assez voyant en pleine forêt ou même dans la nuit. Le pantalon est parfaitement à ma taille – qui en douterait ? –, avec des jambes dont la longueur s'ajuste au moyen d'une petite cordelette, pour en faire un pantacourt si besoin. Une bande de tissu noir court de chaque côté, des chevilles jusqu'à la ceinture. Le haut est une sorte de veste avec col et longues manches, se fermant avec une fermeture Éclair. Il possède lui aussi de simples bandes noires en guise de fioritures. Le tissu de l'ensemble est très léger – on dirait du lin, comme ce que je portais à l'entraînement.

Sur le dos du survêtement, il y a un gros numéro Cinq inscrit en bordeaux, placé au centre d'un cercle noir surmontant une croix – le signe du sexe féminin. Cet insigne est repris en plus petit sur le devant, sur la poche gauche, avec mon nom écrit au-dessous. Ainsi mon tueur saura comment je m'appelle.

En plus de ces deux pièces, il m'est proposé pour tout sous-vêtement une petite culotte et une brassière en coton blanc. Je m'habille silencieusement sous le regard de la Muette qui doit, à mon avis, vérifier que je n'emporte ou ne vêtis rien d'autre. Les sous-vêtements sont serrés mais tiennent bien au corps. L'ensemble beige me va parfaitement, même si sa couleur ne s'allie pas bien avec celle de mes cheveux. Pourquoi m'en soucierais-je, après tout ?

J'enfile enfin les grosses chaussures semi-montantes qui me sont confiées, au cuir clair et aux semelles épaisses et dentées. Ce n'est pas le genre de chaussures que j'avais l'habitude de porter, avant. Parvenue dans la grande salle, je retrouve un Stieg tremblant des pieds à la tête, habillé dans la même tenue que moi, mais avec une coupe masculine et un bon mètre carré de tissu en plus, bien entendu. Il s'est fait une assiette bien pleine de charcuterie et de légumes, et il a bien raison, car qui sait ce que nous allons avoir à manger au prochain repas ? Cependant, il paraît avoir du mal à avaler le moindre aliment.

Je m'assieds en face de lui, pose ma main sur la sienne, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire sursauter.

« Salut, je susurre d'une voix à peine audible.

— Bonjour. Enfin, "_bon_"… tout reste à le prouver. »

Je lui souris tendrement.

« Il sera bon, j'en suis sûre !

— Tu ne manges pas ? lance-t-il d'un léger hochement de menton en direction de mon assiette vide.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Tu devrais manger. C'est sans doute ton dernier bon repas avant un moment.

— Ça oui ! Mais c'est du gâchis. »

Il me regarde, un temps interloqué, puis le regard s'assombrissant.

« J'ai vu hier soir ton rapport de santé, sous le bras d'Eric, pendant qu'il me parlait du mien. Désolé. Apparemment, tu aurais perdu trois kilos. Trois kilos en trois jours, c'est assez fort. Thorn Endfire, notre styliste, a dû passer des nuits blanches à rajuster tes habits au dernier moment. »

Un instant irritée parce qu'on ne m'en a pas fait part, je pose mon regard sur mes petits doigts anguleux. Je n'étais déjà pas bien grosse en arrivant ici, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais maigri.

« Rien de tel que les Jeux pour suivre un bon régime ! » je lui lance, un sourire entendu me barrant le visage.

Nos mentors arrivent à ce moment-là, coupant court à toute protestation de la part de Stieg. Après tout, ce n'est plus le moment de s'inquiéter de ma santé.

Eric se pose à table, puis June. Jonathan n'est pas là.

« Azurée. Stieg », lance Eric d'un air éteint. Puis il se racle la gorge, se redresse, et je sens des flammes qui s'allument au fond de ses yeux. « Bon, haut les cœurs ! Les Jeux s'annoncent bons pour vous. Des sponsors sont déjà prêts à lâcher leurs parachutes sur le dos de Stieg, quant à toi, Azurée, tu fais la une de certains journaux, et on ne peut mieux rêver !

— On parle encore de mes seins ? »

Eric s'esclaffe, puis se rembrunit un temps. « Allez, restons sérieux. L'instant n'est pas grave. Il n'est pas temps de baisser les bras. Il est temps… il est temps de vivre pleinement ces prochaines heures et d'avoir tous les sens en alerte !

« Je serai à bord de l'hovercraft de Stieg et l'accompagnerai jusqu'au début des Jeux. Toi, Azurée, tu seras secondée par June.

— Et Jonathan ? »

J'ai le temps de voir June tiquer brièvement alors qu'elle était sur le point d'engloutir une pleine fourchetée de brocolis. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie.

Eric se racle la gorge. « Jonathan n'est pas bien ce matin. Il a dû trop manger hier soir. Il ne viendra pas pour le début des Jeux, mais n'ayez crainte, il reste ici, et sitôt rétabli, il se remet avec nous à la chasse aux sponsors. »

J'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Mais finalement, cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. C'est bien mieux ainsi. Enfin, peut-être pas pour June qui se coltine la petite souffreteuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, sitôt largués dans l'arène, nos mentors seront ramenés ici où ils suivront l'intégralité des Jeux. Je les imagine bien, assis sur le canapé de la salle de transmission, en train d'applaudir les prouesses de Stieg ou de se lamenter sur ma situation. J'en arriverais presque à sourire.

« Voici mes dernières recommandations, reprend Eric après avoir englouti un verre de jus de fruits exotiques. Stieg, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, on l'a suffisamment répété, mais je t'en prie, prends garde à toi dans le premier quart d'heure. C'est le plus meurtrier. Le centre de l'arène, là où ils vont placer tout un tas de vivres et d'armes, va grouiller de Carrières surentraînés. Non pas que tu n'en sois pas un, je ne prétends pas le contraire, Stieg ! Mais dis-toi que c'est dans ces situations-là que la chance – ou dirons-nous plutôt, la malchance – règne en maître. On a beau être un champion, on peut facilement se prendre un couteau entre les omoplates, ou une flèche dans l'œil. »

Merci Eric, je n'avais déjà pas très faim, mais là, tu me donnes une bonne raison d'éviter de me lever et remplir mon assiette.

« Tu commences par faire quelques pas en arrière, tu évalues la situation, au plus vite, tu trouves un coin pour te cacher, une voie de sortie, une voie de pénétration. Quand la situation s'équilibre, tu choisis pour la fuite ou l'affrontement. À ce stade, les plus téméraires auront déjà tué deux ou trois tributs, autrement dit, ils seront déjà essoufflés. C'est le bon moment, non pas pour frapper, mais pour récupérer ce qu'il faut. »

Je n'étais plus vraiment habituée à ce genre de discussion, puisque nos mentors nous conseillaient séparément et que, quand ils me parlaient, ils prenaient le plus grand soin pour choisir des mots qui ne me feraient pas vomir. Mais l'anxiété présente d'Eric le pousse à oublier certaines règles qu'on s'était fixées. Et puis le temps manque.

« Azurée (Eric s'adresse enfin à moi). Comme on te l'a déjà dit, ne fuis jamais trop loin du centre. Ce sont ces zones éloignées que les Carrières vont fouiller en premier, pour y débusquer tous les plus « faibles », excuse-moi du mot, et leur voler les équipements dont ils auraient pu s'emparer. La meilleure zone, crois-moi, c'est à mi-distance entre les limites de l'arène et le centre. Tu sais où sont tes ennemis, tu sais où sont les victuailles. Tu observes et tu attends. Si tu arrives à retrouver Stieg, sache…

— Sache que j'aurais pris un sac pour toi. »

Stieg me regarde avec un air soudainement déterminé. Déterminé à m'aider.

« J'aurais de l'eau et des vivres. Trouve-moi si tu en veux. »

###

Six heures quarante-huit.

C'est l'heure à laquelle les Pacificateurs pénètrent dans notre étage, brusques, silencieux, comme des aigles s'abattant sur leur proie. Plusieurs Pacificateurs se placent à des endroits stratégiques de notre suite, au cas où nous aurions envie de fuir, alors que quatre d'entre eux s'avancent vers nous, Stieg et moi.

Nous avons fini le repas depuis vingt minutes, et nous nous tenions tous dans la grande salle à attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher. Mon garde de nuit dormait encore sur sa chaise quand les Pacificateurs sont entrés.

« Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. Un seul accompagnateur par tribut. La fille d'abord. »

_Jon…_ Je ne peux retenir ce murmure en me retournant une dernière fois vers le fond de notre appartement. J'aurais aimé un dernier adieu… Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi ? Afin d'éviter tout malentendu qui aurait pu naître entre nous deux ? Jonathan sort de ma vie aussi vite qu'il est entré.

J'ai toujours été seule. Je ne le sais que trop bien.

June me pose une main sur l'épaule, un maigre sourire compatissant affublant son visage crispé. Un petit signe de tête me signifie « allons-y ».

Derrière elle, Alice, restée en retrait. Elle semble garder un masque de cire à la place d'un visage humainement supportable. Mais je sens au fond d'elle que ce moment est dur.

« Au revoir, Capitolienne », lui souris-je.

Un imperceptible tressautement de paupières avant de me rendre un maigre sourire, les yeux devenant soudainement brillants.

Mon regard se porte vers Eric, aux côtés de Stieg. Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il voulait me dire « tout va bien se passer, on se revoit bientôt ! » Mais tout le monde sait qu'un seul de nous deux, Stieg et moi, pourra revenir vivant, et même si au cours de ces derniers jours, j'ai pu bousculer un peu le cœur de mes mentors, il n'en demeure pas moins vrai que leur raison leur dicte de croire davantage en Stieg qu'en moi.

La prochaine fois que tous ces gens me verront, ce sera mon corps meurtri qu'ils devront affronter, sans vie, allongé sur une civière, prêt à être rendu à son district. Mais leurs yeux ne pourront s'attarder sur ma dépouille, car ils les garderont rivés sur les écrans pour suivre la progression de Stieg.

J'espère seulement que mes parents accueilleront mon corps avec un peu plus d'intérêt qu'eux.

Un dernier regard en arrière pour apercevoir Stieg qui me fixe d'un regard à moitié dissimulé sous des sourcils crispés par l'anxiété. Je lui souris tendrement. J'en suis sûre désormais, qu'il n'a aucune envie de me tuer. Je crois qu'il espère de tout son cœur que quelqu'un le fera à sa place. Voire même qu'il essayera de me sauver avant de me voir tomber.

Une boule dans la gorge aussi grosse qu'un poing m'empêche de déglutir convenablement. Soutenue par June, commençant à trembler des pieds à la tête comme Stieg, je passe le seuil de notre porte et pénètre dans l'ascenseur. Les portes de celui-ci se referment derrière June et deux des Pacificateurs.

Au revoir Jon. Au revoir Eric. Au revoir Alice.

À très bientôt, Stieg.

###

Six heures cinquante-sept.

C'est ce qu'indique la toute petite horloge de chiffres rouges, au-dessus de la porte menant à la cabine de pilotage. Le petit hovercraft dans lequel nous sommes entrés, au sommet de la tour des tributs, ne peut contenir qu'un pilote et quatre passagers. Un hovercraft par tribut, quel luxe !

On a attaché les sangles de mon siège, me retenant par les épaules et par la taille. Puis on m'a injecté un truc dans le cou, derrière les cervicales. On m'a dit que c'est un mouchard, pour qu'on puisse me repérer facilement dans l'arène. Facile à faire entrer, plus difficile à retirer.

Avant d'entrer dans l'appareil, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était différent de ceux que j'ai eu l'occasion d'emprunter jusqu'à présent : fuselage plus lissé, forme plus aérodynamique.

OK, on va aller loin. Cela explique aussi pourquoi on nous a demandé de nous préparer si tôt, alors que les Jeux ne commencent qu'à dix heures.

Le Pacificateur qui a serré mes sangles s'en est donné à cœur joie, et me voilà compressée au fond de mon siège. Mais sitôt le décollage entamé, je ne regrette pas cet ajustement : je suis littéralement écrasée contre mon dossier par l'accélération hallucinante. Je tente de jeter un coup d'œil sur le hublot à ma droite. Je ne vois déjà plus le Capitole. Ça y est, me voilà définitivement partie.

###

Sept heures vingt-huit.

L'heure à laquelle le second Pacificateur s'est endormi. Seules June et moi restons éveillées, chacune regardant dans son hublot. Nous sommes restées silencieuses depuis le début du voyage, mais je sens que June commence à s'agiter.

Finalement, sans décoller le nez du hublot, elle annonce d'une voix un peu inquiète : « je crois que nous sommes partis plein Nord. Au sol, je distingue des forêts de pins. Il va falloir s'attendre à une arène fraîche… »

Elle se tourne vers moi, inspecte mon accoutrement. « En voyant ta tenue, ça se tient. Le Capitole a toujours été excellent pour martyriser ses tributs. »

J'en frissonne d'avance.

###

Huit heures trente-deux.

Les hublots se ferment, nous plongeant dans l'ombre de notre cockpit, faiblement éclairé par des petites veilleuses bleutées.

June n'a pas tenu tout le voyage. Elle s'est assoupie vers huit heures, mais je sens que son sommeil est agité. Soit elle rêve de ce qu'il va m'arriver, soit elle est en train de revivre les pires moments de sa session. Le fait de penser qu'elle a vécu cela, elle aussi, m'apaise un peu. Cela doit être une bonne source de stress, de prendre ce genre d'avion pour rejoindre une arène. Même si on sait que ce n'est pas pour soi, mais pour un jeune et nouveau tribut.

L'espace d'un instant, je m'imagine mentor, quelques années après. Je réfléchis un peu pour voir comment je serai : balafrée, ivrogne, folle à lier ? Je ne sais pas. Comment pourrais-je aider les deux nouveaux tributs ? Quelle expérience pourrais-je leur apporter ?

Cette vie parallèle m'interpelle. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais presque apprécié la vivre.

###

Neuf heures une.

Mon horloge interne me dit qu'on est à une heure du gong annonçant le début des Jeux. Je n'y peux rien si mon corps se débat : gargouillements si forts qu'ils ont réveillé les autres passagers, doigts s'agitant nerveusement et tirant sur le tissu de mon pantalon, sueur perlant de mon front et de mes tempes, agglutinant les quelques mèches rebelles que je ne suis pas arrivée à retenir dans ma queue de cheval, placée pourtant assez haut à l'arrière de mon crâne pour être sûre de rassembler le plus de cheveux possible.

Un des Pacificateurs pouffe de rire en entendant un de mes nouveaux gargouillements particulièrement long et audible.

« Te fais pas dessus, ma jolie, on n'a rien pour te changer !

— Ta gueule. »

C'est June qui lui a rabaissé le caquet. Le Pacificateur a envie de protester, puis estime sans doute que cela n'en vaut pas la peine, et se radosse à son siège.

###

Neuf heures douze.

Nous décélérons. L'arrivée est imminente. Je réprime un haut-le-cœur terrible qui me fait remonter de la bile jusque sur le bout de la langue. Je suis trempée par la sueur, le lin me collant à la peau et m'irritant aux zones de frottement. Je ferme très fortement les yeux quand j'entends les trains d'atterrissage se déployer, puis toucher le sol. Les moteurs s'éteignent. Le sas s'ouvre. Les Pacificateurs se détachent, me détachent, me tirent vers l'avant, me font sortir de l'hovercraft, m'emmènent dans un long couloir de béton sombre, sans doute souterrain, seulement éclairé par des pâles néons tous les dix mètres.

Tout est sombre, tout est calme. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul tribut ici. Les Pacificateurs sont rudes et me poussent d'un coup d'épaule chaque fois que je ralentis. Nous pénétrons finalement dans une petite pièce carrée, vide de tout mobilier, à part une cuve en verre, au centre de la pièce. La « chambre de lancement ».

« C'est là », lance d'une voix crispée June.

Elle s'approche lentement de la cuve, hésitant à y laisser glisser ses doigts dessus, pendant que je cherche un coin de la pièce où je peux me recroqueviller, ramenant mes genoux sous le menton.

« Chaque fois que je la revois, j'ai envie de vomir. »

Je sens qu'elle tremble presque autant que moi.

« Excuse-moi, fait-elle ensuite en réprimant un sanglot. J'ai eu une idée assez peu sympathique : l'espace d'un instant, j'ai souhaité que tu gagnes pour que tu puisses me remplacer, l'année prochaine. »

Elle renifle bruyamment.

« Ce n'est rien », je lui réponds au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne peux de toute façon pas aligner plus de trois mots à la suite. Ma voix est un murmure rauque à peine audible. June se détache de la paroi de verre et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Curieusement, ce n'est pas moi qui pose ma tête contre son épaule, mais elle.

Je ferme les yeux et prends de longues inspirations pour essayer de me calmer.

###

Neuf heures trente.

Ou approchant. Aucune horloge n'est là pour me dire quelle heure il est. J'espère seulement que le signal n'est pas plus proche que je ne le pense.

June s'est mise à sangloter depuis plusieurs minutes. J'ai une envie folle de pisser, mais il n'y a pas de toilettes ici. J'hésite à choisir un coin de la pièce pour me soulager, mais le regard des deux Pacificateurs restés de chaque côté de la porte m'incite à rester à ma place. J'aurais tout le temps de pisser dans l'arène.

###

Neuf heures quarante-cinq ?

« Tu devrais te lever, faire des étirements, quelques pas de course, quelques… »

June ne finit pas sa phrase et se met à sangloter de plus belle. Elle aimerait faire son travail de mentor, mais n'y arrive plus. C'est trop dur, trop proche de ce qu'elle a vécu, trop similaire aux années précédentes où elle a largué d'autres jeunes filles dans l'arène, Carrières ou pas, qui ne sont jamais revenues.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, June. Laisse-moi gérer ça. »

Ma respiration est de plus en plus régulière et calme. C'est comme si June me pompait tout mon trac. Je me sens apaisée, à la limite de la sérénité.

Nous sommes dans la pénombre et le tube, là, en face de moi, va m'amener à la lumière, quelle qu'elle soit. Qu'importe ensuite la souffrance et les hurlements. Car je serais arrivée. C'est ma destination, ma voie.

###

Neuf heures cinquante.

Je le sais car ça vient de sonner. C'est l'heure. Une voix résonne dans les haut-parleurs, m'intimant de me préparer au lancement.

June a sursauté. Elle tremble de tout son corps. Je lui frotte le dos, puis me relève. Je lui adresse un sourire, comme pour signaler que tout va bien se passer.

Elle se lève à son tour et me serre fortement dans ses bras.

« Tiens. »

Elle regarde mes petites mains lui tendre deux enveloppes.

« Il y a une lettre pour mes parents, bien sûr, et une pour mon amie, Lindsey. »

Elle les prend d'une main tremblante et indécise.

« Tu les transmettras à ma mort. Pas avant. »

Elle me regarde désormais droit dans les yeux. Ils sont rougis par les larmes, alors que les miens doivent étinceler de leur bleu azur.

« Et… heu… »

Elle hésite.

« Et… ton ami dont tu as parlé à ton interview avec Caesar ? »

Je la regarde tendrement.

« Rien pour lui, il n'en a plus besoin, là où il est. »

C'est à cet instant que le cylindre de verre se soulève. Je me place au centre de la plaque métallique circulaire, et attends. June reste à sa place, à deux pas de moi, figée dans la terreur. Elle a compris.

Soudain, le cylindre retombe à une vitesse foudroyante. Me voilà enfermée dans ce tout petit espace de verre. June fond sur la vitre, frappe de ses mains.

« Azurée ! »

Je place mes paumes là où sont les siennes, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Derrière elle, les Pacificateurs se sont approchés d'un pas, hésitent un instant et reprennent finalement leur place.

« Azurée ! crie-t-elle encore. Ne fais pas ça ! »

On se regarde droit dans les yeux.

« C'est fait », dis-je d'un ton posé.

L'alarme retentit. June reste tétanisée en me regardant lentement monter à la surface. Avant qu'on ne puisse plus se voir, je lui lance : « Je viens de sauver une fille de mon district. Ne l'oubliez pas ! »

Puis je me retrouve dans le noir, continuant à grimper, à m'échapper de ces catacombes enterrées dix pieds sous terre, pour rejoindre la surface. Soudain, une chaleur étouffante pénètre au-dessus de ma tête. Une trappe s'ouvre et une lumière aveuglante envahit ma petite prison. Je continue de grimper dans la lumière et la chaleur suffoquante. J'atteins bientôt le niveau du sol, l'air libre. Mes yeux peinent à s'habituer à cette lumière si forte. Tout est jaune dehors.

Du sable.

À perte de vue.

Je me mets à rire.

Bien sûr. C'était la meilleure chose pour moi, petite blonde qui ne tient pas deux heures en plein soleil.

Le désert.

Ma peau blanche va cuire en quelques minutes.

Mon ascenseur s'arrête. Je distingue les autres tubes de verre, placés en cercle autour d'une grande structure centrale. On dirait un phare en béton. Il y a une porte d'entrée, et tout autour de cette tour ronde, des paquets en tous genres, contenant armes, vivres et divers instruments.

Les dunes de sable nous entourent. Nous sommes dans un cirque, une cuvette ensablée dont il sera difficile de gravir les pentes. Rien ne nous permet de savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Espérons un peu d'ombre et de verdure, sinon le Capitole risque fort d'être déçu de cette édition qui pourrait se terminer dès ce soir.

« Mesdames et messieurs, que les quarante-septièmes Hunger Games commencent ! »

C'est la voix du speaker. Celle qui résonnera partout dans l'arène chaque fois que les tributs devront être mis au courant d'une chose ou d'une autre.

Cela signifie aussi qu'il ne reste que soixante secondes avant qu'on soit libérés de nos tubes.

_Pfiou !_ Enfin. Je croyais ne plus y tenir…

Les deux tributs de chaque côté de moi me regardent de leur air le plus haineux et le plus agressif qui soit. Comme si je leur avais craché à la figure. Mais je n'ai rien fait qui puisse les mettre en rogne à ce point, à part me trouver ici, tout simplement. Oh, un _deux_ à l'entraînement devrait normalement leur faire porter leur regard vers d'autres ennemis bien plus terribles que moi.

_Ennemis_… Voilà que je me mets à parler comme mes mentors.

Le soleil me fait déjà tourner de la tête. Ils veulent un jeu équilibré ? Comment peuvent-ils donc imposer un temps si chaud et si ensoleillé ? J'ai beau venir d'une région du sud, la Floride, comme elle s'appelait, apparemment, avant la chute de l'homme, j'ai un physique qui ne supporte pas l'été, et je suis obligée de me couvrir chaque fois qu'un fort soleil se pointe. Et là, je n'ai rien, strictement rien pour me couvrir.

Je dois déjà être rouge comme une écrevisse.

Les tributs autour de moi semblent impatients de commencer. Ils trépignent sur leur socle, frappant de rage la paroi de verre. Aussi loin que peut porter mon regard affaibli, je ne trouve pas Stieg. Je porte mon regard sur la masse d'affaires qui s'entassent au pied du phare. Je crois distinguer des tridents, des sabres, des sacs de pommes, des miches de pain déjà à moitié fondu. Et pleins de gourdes et récipients en tous genres. Je parie que certains sont empoisonnés.

Les vibrations du sol indiquent que le départ est imminent.

Je respire un grand coup. Le gong retentit. Les vitres disparaissent en un éclair.

C'est parti.

Les tributs quittent leur socle. Certains foncent vers le phare, d'autres se mettent à grimper laborieusement les dunes sableuses.

Moi je m'assieds en tailleur sur mon petit socle désormais brûlant. De toute façon, je ne vois presque plus rien, mes yeux clairs étant littéralement aveuglés par ce soleil de plomb.

Je suis déjà trempée de sueur. Sans bouger. Ça me fait rire tellement cette arène me paraît stupide.

Il y a des gens qui courent autour de moi.

Et le premier cri qui retentit.

Devant moi. Près du phare. Je crois distinguer un corps au sol avec une sorte de pique qui lui sort du dos.

Il y a tout un tas de personnes qui se battent au pied de la tour. Certains tributs parviennent à s'emparer d'un sac ou deux et commencent à gravir la côte.

Il existe une bête particulièrement sournoise. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle le fourmilion. C'est un insecte qui creuse un trou dans le sable, s'enterre au fond et laisse ses grandes mandibules dressées au centre du trou. Quand les fourmis pénètrent dans cette cavité, elles glissent et ne parviennent pas à gravir la pente. Elles finissent mangées par le fourmilion qui les attrape une fois à portée.

Ce phare est un véritable fourmilion. Tout le monde semble s'y rassembler car les pentes sont difficiles à gravir. Quel spectacle magnifique et horrible à la fois. Une belle leçon de biologie.

Il y a eu plusieurs autres râles d'agonie. Le sang a giclé plusieurs fois et désormais, trois ou quatre corps jonchent le sol, au milieu du tas d'affaires mis à sac par les tributs.

Je ne vois Stieg nulle part. J'espère qu'il s'en sort. Qu'il a pu prendre ce qu'il désirait, qu'il a déjà gravi la côte et qu'il court pour fuir ce carnage.

Mais les Carrières semblent assez hébétés par la nature de cette arène. La chaleur ne frappe pas que moi, et je sens que la pression retombe bien vite, comme si chacun comprenait que cet endroit était un véritable piège qu'il fallait fuir au plus tôt. Nombre de Carrières ont déjà quitté les lieux.

Je donnerai cher pour un bon verre de jus de fruits.

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Ça y est. Quelqu'un m'a vue. Il a son regard posé sur moi. Il se demande sûrement pourquoi il y a une fille qui s'est assise et qui ne bouge plus.

Il entame quelques pas. Je crois le reconnaître. Le Carrière du Trois. Il est grand, les épaules larges mais la taille fine.

Il commence à courir. C'est lui. C'est lui qui vient à moi.

Bientôt tout sera fini.

Je m'en veux d'avoir si peu pensé à mes proches, ces derniers temps.

Au revoir papa. Au revoir maman.

Le temps me manque. Je voudrais vous dire…

Le tribut pique un sprint vers ma position. Il arrive !

Mon cœur s'emballe malgré moi.

C'est ma fin qui approche, c'est lui qui va me tuer. Quelle est son arme ? Un couteau ? C'est un couteau qu'il a dans les mains !

J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur.

Il arrive bientôt. Il est presque là. Je vois bien sa lame à présent, déjà rouge de sang. Et ses yeux ! Révulsés, envahis par la haine et la fureur !

J'ai peur. C'est plus fort que moi. Je tremble de tous mes membres.

Ça vient ! La mort !

Elle approche !

Je me relève, me mets soudainement à courir.

Le garçon est là ! Juste derrière moi ! Il va plus vite que moi ! Il me rattrape !

Je cours de toutes mes forces. Je hurle.

Je ne veux plus mourir. Je veux vivre.

Une main m'agrippe l'épaule, me retourne. Je trébuche.

Je n'arrête pas de crier, il est là, face à moi, hors d'haleine. Il me pousse, je chute en arrière. Il accompagne ma course.

La douleur.

Le froid soudain intense de quelque chose qui s'enfonce en moi.

Le garçon est là, sur moi.

Je baisse les yeux. La lame du couteau est entrée en moi si profondément que même sa main semble avoir disparu dans mon ventre.

La douleur.

Le râle de soulagement de mon assassin.

Ce froid intense, puis cette chaleur soudaine qui envahit tout mon corps.

Ça me brûle tellement !

J'ai si mal…

Si mal…


	10. Chapter 10

**Seconde partie  
Colère**

**10**

_« C'est grandiose, mesdames et messieurs, quelle tuerie ! Passons à l'intérieur du phare, ou le combat fait rage. Ouch ! Ça ne doit pas faire du bien ! C'est le garçon du district Douze qui vient de perdre un bras ! Le tribut du Deux est vraiment très fort ! Il arrive à découper un membre avec une simple lame ! Oh ! La tête, mesdames et messieurs, la tête ! Et dehors, comment les choses progressent-elles ? Combien de tributs sont-ils déjà disqualifiés ? Mesdames et messieurs, restez avec nous pour la suite du programme. »_

_###_

La douleur.

Celle qui tétanise et empêche de respirer.

Comme quand on est soudainement plongé dans l'eau froide.

C'est au-delà de la souffrance. C'est quelque chose qui accapare entièrement l'esprit, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

J'ai mal. C'est insensé à quel point ça me fait souffrir.

Je suffoque, je cherche à reprendre de l'air.

Mais il y a une masse posée sur ma poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer.

Je tente de lever un bras, de redresser la nuque.

Le soleil est toujours là.

Jaune, éblouissant. Impassible là où il se trouve.

Je reviens à moi. J'ai dû perdre connaissance un bref instant. La douleur me vibre dans les oreilles, mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêche de respirer, non, c'est le garçon du district Trois qui est affalé sur moi.

Il ne bouge plus.

Moi je suis à moitié enfoncée dans la dune de sable qui glisse petit à petit. Je cherche à repousser le garçon mais abandonne aussitôt et hurle de douleur. Je hurle, je hurle, et je hurle encore. Pendant de longues minutes. Mon cri résonne le long des versants de cette cuvette désertique. Mais personne ne vient m'achever ni me secourir.

J'ai l'impression d'être seule ici.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal. Mes yeux tombent sur ceux de mon adversaire, exorbités et sans vie.

Il est bien mort.

Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il y a un trait qui est fiché dans son dos. Sûrement une sorte de javelot ou une quelconque arme de jet en acier.

J'ai un haut-le-cœur étourdissant que je ne peux retenir. Malgré moi, ne pouvant me retourner, je me vomis dessus et éclabousse le visage du mort. Et quand je vois ça, je vomis à nouveau. Et chaque rejet accentue la douleur qui se propage dans tout mon corps, du coup, je vomis encore.

Soudainement exténuée, je m'écroule à nouveau dans le sable. Mon urine se met aussitôt à couler car mon corps n'a plus la force de retenir la pression de ma vessie. J'attends que ça passe. Je cherche à me calmer, à juguler ces terribles spasmes et ce dégoût. Je me rends alors compte que je parviens à respirer de petites goulées d'air brûlant, et que ma tête est à l'ombre grâce au cadavre qui m'écrase.

Ça aurait pu être pire. Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore morte ? Je ne sais pas. Je respire. Mon corps se bat. _Je_ dois me battre.

Je me redresse et, dans un effort qui me fait lâcher un terrible juron qui se transforme en un hurlement de douleur, je parviens à retourner le garçon et à le faire rouler sur le côté.

Le soleil frappe fort à nouveau.

Je me mets sur le côté, vomis encore une fois alors que la douleur manque de me faire tourner de l'œil. Terrassée par la fatigue, une joue grillant sur le sable brûlant, je contemple le manche du couteau enfoncé en moi. J'en ai un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore morte ?

Tout ce sang, mon Dieu…

D'une main tremblante, j'agrippe le manche. Il est couvert de mon sang poisseux, mêlé à du sable qui s'agglutine et s'amoncelle dans la blessure.

Il ne faut pas que je réfléchisse. Si j'appréhende, je ne le retirerai jamais. Je dois le faire. Maintenant.

Je hurle. J'ai tiré d'un coup, dans l'axe de la blessure pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

Le sang se met à affluer. Je m'en doutais, mais au moins ce truc n'est plus en moi. Je compresse la blessure d'une main tremblante. Mon survêtement est déjà quasiment repeint entièrement rouge. Mes mains se colorent de la même teinte.

Mon Dieu. Pendant un instant, je songe à toutes ces caméras qui filment mon agonie. Savoir que des millions de personnes me regardent, le visage couvert de vomi, le ventre de sang, et les jambes de pisse, me fait enrager.

Finalement, je n'ai pas envie que les gens se souviennent de moi ainsi.

Et je n'ai plus du tout, du tout envie de mourir.

Je tente de me redresser, parviens à tenir sur mes quatre membres, prends le temps d'examiner les lieux, même si ma tête tourne horriblement et que mes yeux ne me permettent pas de distinguer le moindre détail dans cette lumière aveuglante.

Le phare est toujours là.

Les cadavres aussi. L'un d'eux semble bouger, se lamenter, gémir. Je ne vois pas d'autre personne bouger dans ce cirque de sable. Tout le monde a dû parvenir à gravir les dunes et s'enfuir pour chercher de l'eau et un coin d'ombre.

Je fouille le cadavre à côté de moi. Il a moins saigné que moi. Malgré le trou dans son dos, j'estime qu'il serait préférable que je lui prenne sa veste. J'essaye de tirer sur le javelot, mais de nouveaux haut-le-cœur m'empêchent de continuer. De toute façon, je n'ai plus assez de force pour l'extirper. Tant pis, on se passera de la veste.

Je défais la boucle de sa ceinture et tire dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne. Je m'empare aussi du sac que ce tribut avait eu le temps de récupérer. En scrutant les lieux autour du phare, je remarque que tous les autres sacs ont été pris. Il ne reste rien d'intéressant. Même les autres cadavres ont été dépouillés.

J'ai un peu honte de moi.

Non, il ne faut pas. Ce type est mort et n'a que faire des biens matériels.

Je prends le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du sac : il y a une bouteille d'eau, que je m'empresse de prendre, de l'ouvrir, et d'ingurgiter la moitié de son contenu – tant pis si elle est empoisonnée –, un paquet de gâteaux, un sac de fruits secs, un briquet, un rasoir, une lampe de poche et d'autres trucs au fond que je ne prends pas le temps d'examiner.

Il faut se lever, à présent.

Je me mets à appréhender.

Non, il ne faut pas. Je sais que je vais avoir mal. Inutile de s'imaginer la douleur avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Je m'appuie sur un genou et me redresse. Je ne peux m'empêcher un gémissement. Toute ma trachée me brûle à force d'avoir vomi, c'est atroce.

Me voilà debout. Enfin, façon de parler : je suis prostrée, pliée en deux car je ne peux me redresser davantage, une main toujours plaquée contre la plaie béante afin d'empêcher les saignements.

Lentement, en prenant le temps de me reposer à chaque pas effectué, j'entreprends de gravir la colline de sable. Je ne sais pas où je trouve toutes ces forces. J'ai dû perdre trois litres de sang.

Je trébuche, m'affale sur le sol en me retenant au dernier moment par ma main droite, celle qui compressait ma plaie. La voilà à présent pleine de sable collé. Je peste de rage en débouchant ma bouteille d'eau pour me nettoyer sommairement la main. J'en profite pour en verser un peu sur ma plaie et la nettoyer de tout ce sable.

Il ne me reste déjà presque plus d'eau.

Péniblement, je reprends ma route. Lentement, inlassablement. Comme si j'étais soutenue par une personne imaginaire. Je ne me l'explique pas.

Le vent se met à souffler. Parfait pour effacer mes traces. Moins sympathique pour ma plaie, que je tente vainement de garder la plus propre possible.

Je crois bien que je mets une heure à arriver au sommet. À force de cris de douleur, de crises de larmes, de gémissements, de courts évanouissements. Le soleil semble déjà sur le point de décliner. Il est fortement voilé par les bourrasques de sable qui règnent sur les lieux.

Il m'est impossible de bien distinguer le paysage devant moi. Au moins ne suis-je plus en train de cuire au soleil. Je dois être rouge des pieds à la tête, brûlée sur toute la face, et couverte de sable, qui s'agglutine dans les moindres replis de mes vêtements et dans mes cheveux, ou qui se colle à ma peau souillée par les vomissures et le sang.

Il y a des rochers un peu sur ma droite. Je décide de me diriger vers eux. Mes jambes peinent à présent à me soutenir. La fatigue reprend ses droits. J'ai la tête qui tourne affreusement.

Je marche les yeux posés sur le sol, un bras me protégeant du vent, et l'autre compressant toujours mon ventre.

Un pied devant l'autre.

À tout prix. Sans plus s'arrêter.

J'arrive au niveau du plus gros rocher, qui doit faire deux mètres de haut pour trois mètres de côté. Il est flanqué de deux autres rochers plus pointus. On dirait une tête de chat. Je tourne autour du rocher pour me placer du côté qui n'est pas frappé par le vent, puis je m'apprête à m'affaler sur le sol, avant de découvrir qu'il y a une sorte de cavité sous le rocher !

Il fait sombre à l'intérieur.

Mon Dieu, si ça se trouve, il y a un autre tribut caché là-dessous, qui va me sauter dessus. J'entreprends d'éclairer le fond du trou avec ma lampe de poche. Personne.

Dans un gémissement de soulagement, je m'allonge – ou plutôt je m'écroule – sur le sable, et roule sur moi-même pour entrer dans la petite cavité où je tiens à peine.

Ce que j'espère seulement, c'est qu'elle ne va pas s'emplir de sable avec cette tempête qui n'en finit pas. Mais je me moque de tout à présent. Du vent, du sable, des tributs, des Jeux, de ma blessure, de mon allure, de tout ça.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, souffle un coup et…

Je me réveille. La lumière du matin filtre à travers quelques trous dans la roche et par la petite trappe par laquelle je suis entrée, qui est presque entièrement bouchée par les dunes.

Il fait frais ici.

Froid même.

Ils auraient au moins pu mettre un pull ou une couverture, dans ce fichu sac à dos.

Ma blessure.

Sa présence me frappe à nouveau, brutalement. Je l'avais complètement oubliée, et à l'instant où je me remets à penser à elle, la douleur revient. Et les larmes qui vont avec.

Je me redresse, la contemple dans la pénombre. Elle est à nouveau couverte de sable, mais ne semble plus saigner. Elle est horrible à voir. Je pense que jamais je n'aurais pu être médecin ou infirmière. Et pourtant, en quelques heures, j'aurais vu plus de sang que dans tout le reste de ma vie.

Quoique… Je ne sais pas qui de moi ou de Ethan a saigné le plus. Ou était le plus horrible à voir.

Délicatement, je soulève un pan de tissu collé contre ma peau. Je réprime un spasme. Mon Dieu, c'est horrible.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'utilise les dernières gouttes d'eau pour me désaltérer, ou pour laver ma plaie ? Finalement, j'ai envie de tenter un truc fou, car j'ai de toute façon trop soif. J'engloutis le fond de ma bouteille, puis reporte mon attention sur ma blessure, que je recouvre délicatement de sable. Ce même sable que j'ai essayé d'évacuer sans cesse la veille. Je me dis que c'est sans doute le meilleur moyen d'éviter l'infection. Le sable d'ici est sûrement plus propre que ma main ou que ma chemise.

Épuisée par l'effort et les picotements qui pulsent de ma blessure, je redépose ma tête sur le sable et ferme les yeux.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je crois un instant que cela ne fait que quelques minutes que je me suis assoupie, mais il fait nuit dehors. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Un jour ? Deux ? J'ai raté la retransmission de la veille, qui indique le nombre et le nom des victimes. Peut-être même que j'en ai raté une seconde. Et les coups de canon qui annoncent chaque décès ne m'ont même pas réveillée.

Je suis tout ankylosée. J'ai des courbatures partout et le moindre mouvement me semble être un effort surhumain. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une caméra sous ce rocher, si les gens me regardent passionnément en train de survivre, de mourir, ou je ne sais quoi, mais une chose est sûre, aucun canon n'a sonné ma mort.

Je suis toujours vivante, et je ne me l'explique pas. Je suis ici, dans le désert, sous ce rocher, en plein quarante-septièmes Hunger Games. Moi qui pensais ne pas me battre, c'est mon corps qui se bat pour moi. J'ai honte de l'avoir ainsi abandonné.

Je me redresse pour inspecter ma blessure. À travers le sable que j'ai déposé, je crois distinguer une grosse tâche noire. Une croûte ou un hématome, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ose pas toucher. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Le noir s'étend le long de mes veines. Je crois que ce n'est pas très bon signe, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas mal évoluer. De toute façon, je ne peux quasiment plus bouger, alors autant attendre ici, à se reposer.

Pleurant silencieusement, je me mets à grignoter quelques gâteaux, car la faim me tenaille l'estomac. Je ne sais pas ce que le la lame du couteau a abîmé en moi – l'intestin, le foie, un rein ? –, mais l'appétit n'est pas parti, et je pense que je digère normalement.

Tant bien que mal, j'arrive à me tourner sur le côté. Cela faisait si longtemps que je reposais sur le dos que j'en avais mal partout. Je me recroqueville en position fœtale, ferme les yeux, et cherche le sommeil.

Le réveil douloureux, avec un rayon de soleil dans les yeux. L'air est suffoquant. Il doit faire une chaleur à crever, dehors.

J'ai soif. Terriblement soif. Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Elles sont sèches et gercées. Comment se fait-il que la soif ne m'ait pas réveillée plus tôt ?

Plus rien ne va. J'ai envie de me soulager, j'ai mal partout, ma blessure me lance horriblement. Et j'ai soif.

Je ne peux rester ici plus longtemps. Malgré moi, je me mets à pleurer. Il faut que je tienne jusqu'au soir. Le soir est plus frais. Il faudra marcher et chercher un point d'eau.

Et dire que je n'arrive même pas à me retourner sans manquer de hurler de douleur…

Mes yeux se posent sur ma blessure : comme je le craignais, la zone noire s'est étendue. Elle prend désormais une bonne partie de mon côté droit, de l'aine au nombril.

Et c'est tout dur.

Je n'aurais jamais dû toucher. Rester dans l'ignorance, c'est bien plus salvateur. Là je sais. Une hémorragie interne qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Mon ventre se remplit de sang.

Au moins, l'absence de fièvre signifie que la plaie n'est pas infectée. C'est déjà ça.

Je me rallonge sur le dos, laisse tous mes muscles se relâcher, cherche à penser à autre chose que la soif, la blessure, la douleur. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me préoccuper d'autre ?

« Papa. Maman. Si vous m'entendez. Sachez que je vous aime. Non, ne pleurez pas. »

Ma voix est à peine audible, rauque. Je ne devrais pas parler et préserver ma salive.

Je me remets à pleurer.

« Maman… Si tu savais comme j'ai mal… »

Le soir. L'après-midi a passé lentement, entrecoupée de petites siestes et de séances de crises de larmes.

Je sais que c'est le moment. Je dois y aller, ou je suis morte dans la nuit. L'espace d'un instant, je me prends à souhaiter cela : m'endormir calmement et ne jamais me réveiller.

_Non !_

Je me redresse en réprimant un juron, range mes affaires dans mon sac, et commence à creuser pour dégager l'entrée. Une chance qu'une autre tempête de sable n'ait pas fini de la condamner !

Quand j'estime que le trou est suffisamment large pour que je puisse passer, j'avance un peu, place mon oreille à la sortie, et écoute ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.

Pendant de longues minutes, j'écoute, à l'affût du moindre bruit inquiétant, mais rien ne se fait entendre à part le sifflement du vent s'infiltrant dans mon trou à rat.

Je décide finalement de passer la tête dehors. Pour passer le corps, je me mets sur le dos et pousse de mes petits bras affaiblis. Après cet effort éreintant, je reste affalée dans le sable, à la merci de n'importe quel agresseur. Mais alors que je m'attendais à voir surgir un humain de n'importe quel côté, c'est un énorme scorpion noir qui rentre dans mon champ de vision, juste au-dessus de ma tête, évoluant lentement sur le rocher.

Je manque de hurler, retiens mon souffle, finis de m'extirper et rampe sur le dos pour m'éloigner du rocher. Si ça se trouve, ce scorpion a déjà dû me rendre visite la nuit, mais n'a pas jugé bon de me piquer.

Parvenue finalement à me hisser sur les genoux, je me mets à l'examen de ce qui se dresse devant moi. Les dunes de sable s'étalent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres autour de moi. De là où je suis, je ne distingue que le sommet du phare. À l'opposé, des cimes d'arbres qui dépassent des dunes. Une forêt. Pas si loin. C'est là que je trouverai de l'eau. Et sûrement d'autres tributs.

Ma progression dans les dunes est lente et laborieuse. Je ne cherche même pas à me cacher : l'action de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans appuyer sur ma blessure retient toute mon attention. Quand j'atteins la lisière, je me plaque contre le premier gros tronc à ma disposition, et cherche à reprendre mon souffle. Je me mets à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect dans la forêt, mais ma blessure me lance terriblement et je peine à me concentrer.

Soudain, une détonation résonne au loin, devant moi. Sans doute de l'autre côté du phare, à l'autre extrémité du désert. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le coup de canon se fasse entendre. Quelqu'un vient de se faire tuer, à l'instant. Je frissonne à cette idée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Je le saurai ce soir.

Le fait que je ne sache pas qui est mort, et combien de personnes il reste dans l'arène m'angoisse particulièrement. Et est-ce que Stieg est encore vivant ? Il a dit qu'il aurait de l'eau et des vivres pour moi. Mais le chercher dans mon état est tout simplement impossible.

L'imaginer mort me titille l'estomac. J'ai appris à apprécier cet homme taciturne, son combat pour sa famille et son désir de protection, et si je ne tolérerai jamais vraiment le fait qu'on puisse se porter volontaire pour un jeu de tuerie, au moins j'ai pu découvrir les enjeux d'un Carrière pas si commun.

Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que j'ai été tuée ? Est-ce que cette idée le mettrait mal à l'aise ? J'ose l'espérer.

Le bruit de la détonation au loin n'a pas causé le moindre mouvement dans la forêt. Il n'y a peut-être personne là-dedans. Pourtant, qui dit végétation, dit eau, et je suis persuadée que je vais y trouver de quoi me désaltérer.

Je m'inspecte brièvement. Je suis en parfaite tenue de camouflage : étant couverte de sang des pieds à la tête, une couche de poussière et de sable s'est déposée sur ma peau et mes tissus imbibés, me donnant un air blafard dissimulant ma face rougie par le soleil et mes tâches de sang. Quant à mes cheveux… Je suis presque rousse au niveau de mes mèches à l'avant – j'ai dû les triturer machinalement de mes doigts couverts de sang –, et blanc cendré à l'arrière. Tous mes cheveux sont emmêlés ou collés. Je dois être horrible à voir.

Je dois repartir, à présent. Je sais que mes forces vont me lâcher incessamment sous peu, et je dois donc avancer encore un peu. J'ai déjà les jambes flageolantes. Doucement, silencieusement, je progresse entre les hauts troncs des pins parasols et l'épaisse végétation de fougères, de ronces et d'arbustes touffus qui m'empêchent de progresser facilement. Au moins suis-je plutôt discrète, car prostrée comme je suis, ma taille actuelle ne dépasse pas celle de la végétation basse.

Tous les dix pas, je m'arrête et écoute. La faune semble assez peu présente dans cette forêt : à part la brise qui secoue les branches, il n'y a aucun autre son. À plus d'une trentaine de pas de la lisière, je décide que je suis suffisamment enfoncée dans la végétation pour m'accroupir et me soulager, enfin, après presque deux jours de retenue. Je pense à une caméra qui pourrait être la, en train de me filmer, mais dans les Jeux, les organisateurs ont très souvent fait l'impasse sur ce genre de séquence pour le moins inintéressante. Ceci dit, savoir qu'un technicien est peut-être en train de se rincer l'œil m'indispose fortement.

Je suis rassurée de penser que l'absence de douleur est sans doute un signe qu'aucun de mes organes n'a été touché. J'ai une chance inouïe. Cela me redonne un peu de baume au cœur, et je repars avec une nouvelle petite flamme d'espoir qui grandit au fond de moi. Ce n'est pas l'espoir de remporter les Jeux et de rentrer chez moi, non. C'est juste l'espoir de pouvoir avancer encore un peu, de survivre jusqu'à demain. Après, on verra. Il n'y a plus de futur.

Il me faut faire encore vingt fois dix pas pour commencer à percevoir le grondement d'une eau qui coule assez fortement. Ce bruit me soulage tellement que les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je ne suis plus très loin.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment, non. Silencieusement, je m'accroupis, puis me couche dans les fougères. Il y a toute une vie microscopique qui grouille sous cette végétation – araignées, fourmis, scarabées… –, mais je dois me montrer indifférente à toutes ces bêtes qui me grimpent dessus, et rester la plus calme et la plus silencieuse possible.

J'espère seulement qu'aucune espèce n'est venimeuse.

J'écoute le bruit de l'eau me bercer et me torturer l'estomac. J'ai tellement envie de boire ! Mais il me faut tenir, encore. Jusqu'à la nuit.

Quand le soir tombe, je suis presque endormie, et des nausées me donnent le tournis. Ma langue est énorme dans ma bouche, des étoiles dansent tout autour de moi, et l'air humide, chaud et poisseux qui règne sous les fougères me fait suer les dernières gouttes d'eau de mon corps.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me relever.

Parfois mon esprit vagabonde entre la douleur de ma blessure et la soif, si bien que le temps disparaît et que je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre qu'à ces tourments. Je crois devenir folle quand je vois la végétation au-dessus de ma tête se teinter d'une couleur rouge sang, et les insectes grossir jusqu'à devenir aussi gros qu'un poing.

Je me mets soudainement à vomir de la bile. Il n'y a plus rien dans mon estomac depuis bien longtemps, mais manger quelque chose tout de suite m'assoifferait plus encore. Et je tiens à garder mes derniers biscuits pour des jours plus terribles. Plus terribles… Ma situation actuelle me semble déjà bien assez désastreuse comme cela. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais endurer de pire !

La nuit commence à régner dans le sous-bois, et je n'y vois presque plus rien. Ce qui me rassure le plus, c'est que je n'ai pas entendu le moindre bruit d'origine humaine dans cette forêt de toute la journée. C'est une bonne chose.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la forêt entièrement plongée dans le noir profond que je décide de me relever et de reprendre ma marche, voûtée, rampant presque sous les fougères. J'évolue dans le noir quasi complet, mais c'est ma plus grande force. Ma volonté de survie écrase ma peur du noir, de l'inconnu, et de toutes ces bestioles qui me courent dessus sans arrêt. Je me force à focaliser mon esprit sur une chose, une seule : marcher en direction de l'écoulement incessant. C'est si dur de se concentrer ! Ma vue m'abandonne par intermittence, et le monde se met à tourner tout autour de moi, ce qui m'oblige à m'arrêter un temps et à fermer les yeux très fort jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Quand j'atteins enfin la petite clairière où coule un maigre torrent au lit recouvert de gros galets ronds, je tombe à genoux et fonds en larmes. Je rampe jusqu'à l'eau et plonge la tête dans l'onde pure. Tant pis si elle est empoisonnée.

Je bois tout ce que je peux, ce qui me fait vomir de plus belle, me contracte les muscles de mon ventre et relance ma blessure. Je réprime un hurlement, puis me remets à boire plus tranquillement une fois que les électrochocs émanant de ma plaie se sont calmés.

Allongée au bord de l'eau, exténuée, je contemple la nuit étoilée qui transperce la haute voûte des arbres. Tout est si calme que j'ai l'impression de ne pas me trouver dans les Jeux. Depuis le premier jour, je n'ai rencontré personne. Peut-être que les organisateurs vont tout faire pour nous rapprocher et nous forcer à nous battre. Mais je ne suis pas encore en état. Oh non, loin de là.

La torpeur me prend lentement. Je n'ai plus la force de me cacher. Je reste allongée au bord de la rivière, bercée par le doux clapotis de l'eau. La nuit m'enveloppe et je sombre dans le néant.

Une main inconnue se pose délicatement sur mon front.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

_« Quatre morts seulement le premier jour, et une grièvement blessée, qui ne devrait plus résister bien longtemps. C'est décevant, Joric ?_

— _Je ne pense pas, Caesar. Cela montre que nos tributs de cette année sont intelligents, et qu'ils ont compris que rester à proximité du phare serait du suicide, tant les paramètres à prendre en compte sont nombreux. Cela évite aussi qu'une troupe s'unisse et reste près du phare avec le reste des affaires et en prive les autres. On a certes eu peu de victimes cette première journée, et lors de la seconde, les choses se sont un peu posées, chacun cherchant ses repères, mais désormais, on peut s'attendre à du grand spectacle car nos tributs sont préparés et savent à quoi s'attendre !_

— _Hé bien, mon cher Joric, je vois qu'on a pensé à tout ! »_

###

« Ha, voilà notre petite blonde qui se réveille. »

J'entrouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit. Les hautes cimes des arbres ondulent au vent loin au-dessus de ma tête.

« Ou devrais-je dire, petite rousse, vu la teinte actuelle de tes cheveux… »

Cette voix. Elle m'est inconnue. J'agite la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, essaye de me redresser. Il y a un jeune homme assis à mes côtés. Brun, une quinzaine d'années, des lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez, le regard perspicace.

« Salut, Alizée. »

C'est le remplaçant du district Sept. Rémi, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il n'a aucune arme dans ses mains. Il ne faut pas être bien intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne me veut pour le moment aucun mal.

Je me mets sur les coudes, inspecte ma blessure. Elle a visiblement été nettoyée et ne saigne plus du tout. Mais l'épaisse boursouflure des deux lèvres de la plaie, qui fait plus d'un doigt de long pour une bonne phalange d'épaisseur, n'est vraiment pas belle à voir. La tâche noire ne semble plus progresser, mais toute cette zone de mon ventre est encore dure et…

« Non, ne touche pas. Tu risques de l'infecter. »

Rémi a posé sa main sur la mienne pour retenir mon geste. Il l'a fait avec beaucoup de douceur et je porte sur lui un regard plus interrogateur que méfiant.

« C'est un coup de couteau, c'est cela ? Est-ce que c'est toujours douloureux ?

— Azurée.

— Pardon ?

— Mon nom, c'est Azurée, pas Alizée. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal. Enfin, un peu moins maintenant, mais à un moment, la douleur était telle qu'elle me faisait tomber dans les pommes toutes les cinq secondes puis me réveiller aussitôt. Impossible d'y réchapper, consciemment ou inconsciemment.

— Excuse-moi d'avoir écorché ton joli prénom. J'essaye d'imaginer ce que tu as pu éprouver. Mais je n'en ai en fait pas la moindre idée car je n'ai jamais vécu cela. Quelle profondeur a la plaie ? »

Je regarde ma main, lui indique deux longueurs d'index.

« Le couteau faisait cette taille-là. Et il est entré en entier en moi.

— Ouah… Ça aurait pu te transpercer complètement. Une chance que tu sois encore en vie. »

Pendant que Rémi repasse un coup de chiffon humide sur ma plaie, j'inspecte les environs. On est toujours dans la forêt, non loin de la rivière, à en croire le brouhaha de ses remous incessants, bien qu'étouffé par la végétation luxuriante qui nous sépare d'elle. Il y a une petite tente construite entre deux arbres, plusieurs sacs y sont entreposés. Des armes, aussi. Une arbalète, une épée, une lance, quelques couteaux. Un véritable arsenal, mais aucune n'est recouverte de sang.

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

— Disons trois heures. Désolé, je n'ai pas de montre.

— Tu m'as trouvée près de la rivière et ramenée ici ?

— Oui, avec Robb. »

Un ombre passe dans son dos, vient chercher quelque chose dans un sac, puis repart derrière la végétation.

« Qui c'est ? Vous êtes combien ici ?

— Le tribut du Dix. Et on est cinq en tout. »

Cette nouvelle m'inquiète. Comment ont réagi les autres en me voyant ? Quelqu'un a-t-il voulu me tuer ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils d'ailleurs pas fait ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

« Et donc, vous ne vous entretuez pas ? »

Après un faible soupir, il rabat délicatement un pan de mon chemisier sur mon ventre, redresse la tête et me tend un grand sourire, un peu triste. Son regard derrière ses lunettes rondes un peu crasseuses reflète tout un tas de choses. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un petit génie en train de monter de multiples plans à la seconde, quand moi j'ai juste le temps de dire « ouf ».

« On s'est regroupé petit à petit. L'absence d'animosité qui nous animait nous a rapprochés. On s'est dit qu'il était inutile de se battre. Qu'on n'avait aucune raison d'écouter les règles, maintenant qu'on est ici.

— Mais il n'y aura qu'un survivant ! Vous attendez que quelqu'un vienne ici et vous exécute tous, sans que vous ne répliquiez ? C'est un suicide collectif, c'est ça ? »

Il rit. « Tu es marrante, toi ! Si quelqu'un vient et ne veut pas adhérer à notre philosophie, nous nous défendrons, crois-moi. Mais s'il veut nous rejoindre, nous l'accepterons avec plaisir. Si nous nous allions tous, que va-t-il se passer d'après toi ?

— Les Pacificateurs descendront pour tous vous massacrer.

— Ainsi c'est le Capitole qui nous tuera. Pas un pauvre tribut d'un autre district.

— Mais c'est de la rébellion !

— Appelle cela comme tu veux, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Nous sommes déjà condamnés à mort.

— Et as-tu pensé à tes proches ? Les Pacificateurs peuvent se rendre chez toi et leur faire du mal.

— Il est inutile de leur faire du mal et de ne pas m'en faire part, car cela n'aurait aucun impact sur moi. Autrement dit, si personne ne vient me dire qu'ils tiennent en joue mes parents et que je dois participer au Jeu, alors c'est qu'ils ne sont pas inquiétés. »

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre du caractère infaillible de sa déduction. Je vois mal des Pacificateurs ou carrément l'organisateur descendre ici par hovercraft pour lui intimer de se battre avec les autres, sous peine de torturer ses parents. En fait, ils doivent déjà être interrogés en cet instant, pour expliquer pourquoi son éducation a à ce point échoué et s'ils sont aussi rebelles que leur fils. Mais je me garde bien de le lui dire.

« Et si l'un de vous finit par gagner ? je reprends, après un court silence. Tu crois que le Capitole lui pardonnerait ?

— Je ne sais pas, on verra bien ! Nous ne nous entretuerons pas, Azurée. Il n'y a que les forces de la nature qui pourront venir à bout de notre petit groupe. Nous nous entraiderons, tant que possible. Si à la fin, il n'en reste qu'un, il sera le vainqueur des Hunger Games, et crois-moi, il reviendra chez lui avec honneur, et non couvert de honte. Il pourra se vanter de dire qu'il aura gagné en aidant les autres jusqu'à leur mort, et non en les tuant. Et il n'y aura personne dans les districts pour le contredire. »

Je regarde ses prunelles pailletées de teintes claires – du vert sans doute – qui s'agitent derrière ses lunettes. Derrière lui, Robb s'est joint à la conversation. Il s'est assis un peu en retrait, et me regarde, silencieusement. Il est grand et fort, le regard droit. Il ne détourne pas les yeux et affronte les miens comme s'il cherchait à y déceler la moindre once de traîtrise. Mais d'une, je n'ai jamais dit que je rejoignais leur groupe, de deux, je ne pense pas que je sois une menace pour lui. Il peut sans doute me casser en deux sans grand effort, et puis, il y a ma blessure.

« Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? » finit-il par dire, d'une voix grave. Deux autres personnes se joignent à la conversation, d'abord une fille d'une petite quinzaine d'années, brune aux cheveux un peu ondulés, en bataille, avec même des feuilles accrochées dedans, et un garçon aux cheveux châtain, un peu malingre, les yeux fatigués, ayant sans doute un peu plus de seize ans.

Je m'emploie à rattacher les boutons de mon chemisier. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde me voie en sous-vêtements.

« Je me suis cachée sous un rocher, en plein milieu du désert. J'ai cuit le jour, j'ai gelé la nuit. Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai résisté à cette plaie, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai cru agoniser bien des fois, mais je finissais toujours par me réveiller.

— Tu n'étais pas belle à voir, quand on t'a récupérée, intervient Rémi, plus doucement que Robb. Tu empestais, tu étais couverte de sang et de vomissures, et ta plaie dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Si tu cherchais un copain dans le coin, je te conseille de changer de parfum. »

Sa remarque me fait sourire, mais ce sont les rires des autres qui finissent par m'arracher un petit pouffement.

« Merci de t'être occupé de moi.

— C'est Natalia qui s'est chargée de ta toilette. Je ne me serais pas permis de le faire.

— Oh. Merci.

— En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est parce que tu étais tout à fait repoussante que je ne t'ai approchée, ne t'imagine rien ! (il éclate de rire et je lui adresse un regard noir). Mais tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge pour autant : la peau de ton visage a bien cramé, tu es toute cramoisie, et ton bout de nez pèle déjà. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as aucune chance avec moi. »

Et il m'adresse son grand sourire suffisant. Je lui rends le mien.

« Tu es une femme forte, dit-il enfin, plus sérieusement. Tes parents peuvent être fiers de toi.

— Mouais, je fais en retour. Tu as une bien trop grande estime de ma pauvre personne.

— Tu te sous-estimes. »

Je le regarde intensément, et je sens ses yeux se perdre dans l'azur de mes pupilles.

« Crois-moi, si je me suis pris ce coup de couteau, c'est parce que je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je voulais mourir le plus vite possible, et j'ai attendu que quelqu'un se charge de moi dès le début des Jeux. »

À l'entente de ces mots, Natalia, Robb et l'autre garçon se parent de grimaces choquées ou attristées.

« C'est bien toi qui a voulu te suicider avant l'entraînement, c'est ça ? dit Natalia.

— Oui, c'est elle, intervient Rémi sans détourner son regard intense du mien. Quand je t'ai vue ce soir-là à l'écran, tu semblais si pâle. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, et mon entourage me disait qu'il faudrait sûrement que tu sois remplacée. Mais ils t'ont vite remis sur pied, on dirait.

— Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un monstre de foire, je leur lance, gênée. »

Sur ces mots, nauséeuse, je me recouche en grimaçant, ma blessure me relançant atrocement. « Dieu, comment peut-on survivre à ça ? » Mes yeux se ferment lentement pendant que j'entends, de manière fuyante, ces derniers mots, avant de m'assoupir : « laissons-la se reposer. Elle est exténuée ».

Quand je me réveille, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et une chaleur suffocante envahit les sous-bois. Je suis en nage, le tissu de mon uniforme colle à ma peau, et j'ai du mal à respirer. Une fille – le cinquième membre du groupe – est assise sous la tente et me surveille. Elle doit avoir treize ou quatorze ans, et je crois bien qu'elle vient du district Neuf. Elle a les cheveux courts, rabattus en arrière, assez clairs, des grands yeux marron et un menton proéminent. Elle n'est pas moche, mais son air buté ne l'améliore pas.

Il doit toujours y avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, à me regarder dormir de mon sommeil agité. Si ce petit groupe ne me fait pas confiance, c'est sans doute parce qu'il se doute que c'est réciproque.

« On a eu de la visite cette nuit ?

— À part toi, personne. »

Sa voix est un peu sèche, et je sens sa méfiance poindre à chacun de ses mots.

« Et vous avez déjà dû tuer quelqu'un ? »

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux et sort, sur le même ton : « Robb a dû nous protéger il y a deux jours, en tuant le mec du Deux, le gars qui était petit mais avec des épaules de bûcheron. Ça a été un coup de chance. Ce type était un Carrière, tu vois. Enfin, comme toi et ton pote, Stieg.

— Je ne suis pas une Carrière. Ce n'était pas assez évident pour toi ?

— Mouais, tu pourrais avoir monté tout cela pour tous nous berner. Et puis du district Un au district Cinq, c'est du pareil au même pour moi. Pas un pour racheter les autres. »

J'ai envie de lui mettre une claque. De lui dire que si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est justement parce qu'aucun Carrière n'a daigné prendre ma place. De lui révéler que j'exècre autant cette population qu'elle, mais que chercher à les comprendre est aussi à la portée de tous. De lui parler de Stieg, avec ses frères qu'il faut nourrir et ses parents qui travaillent dans les centrales aussi durement que les siens, dans son district tout pourri.

« Et Stieg ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles de lui ?

— Heureusement non ! Ce type me fout la frousse, avec son air de statue et ses mains énormes. Vous alliez bien ensemble à la cérémonie d'ouverture : lui aussi grand, sombre et fort que toi tu étais petite, menue et rayonnante. Mais quand j'ai regardé en retransmission la parade, et que je vous ai analysés, tous les deux, je me suis dit que tu faisais sans doute plus peur que lui. »

Je baisse les yeux, un pincement au cœur me faisant remonter une larme jusqu'à l'œil. Il est si difficile de se faire des amis, si facile de perdre sa réputation. Et quoi qu'on puisse dire ou faire, il y a des choses qui restent marquées pour toujours, des idées qu'on n'arrivera jamais à retirer de la tête des gens.

Et en particulier le fait que je sois haïssable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents m'aiment tant, pourquoi Lindsey était si attachée à moi, pourquoi Ethan a voulu sortir avec moi. Les autres gens en général ne cherchent pas à s'intéresser à ma petite personne. Est-ce que cela prouve leur valeur ? Apprécier quelqu'un de méprisable comme moi, est-ce un acte de bravoure particulièrement louable ? Cela reviendrait à dire qu'au final, j'ai de la valeur. De la valeur au moins aux yeux de certaines personnes…

Mais Ethan est mort, Lindsey m'a abandonnée, et mes parents… peut-être que mes parents ne sont même plus en état de subvenir à leurs propres besoins, tellement ils avaient monté le bonheur de leur petite vie autour de moi et de ma réussite. Leur but a été soufflé, et le mien – survivre à ces Jeux – étiolé au point de n'être réduit qu'à faire plaisir, une fois de plus, à mes parents en leur ramenant leur fille bien aimée.

Ce n'est plus assez à mes yeux pour me donner du courage.

« Tu sais, reprend finalement la fille après tout ce silence, que s'il ne reste que lui et toi dans le Jeu, tu devras l'affronter ? Le tuer ? »

Je relève la tête et contemple sa hargne au fond de ses pupilles. Je crois que son compagnon de district a été tué le premier jour. Elle doit se sentir bien seule à présent.

« C'est lui qui me tuera, sans aucun doute, je finis par dire, d'une voix sans aucune animosité. Et il aura bien raison. Plein de gens attendent son retour. Pas moi.

— Oh tu vas me faire pleurer. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'amis ou de petit copain qui ne souhaite que ton retour !

— Mon petit copain est mort. Juste avant les Jeux. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Mais le regret de m'avoir blessée ne fait qu'un éclair dans son esprit.

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui as une vie de merde, elle lance, amer.

— Je sais, et j'essaye tant que possible d'éviter de me plaindre.

— Oui, c'est cela. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas vu tes petits caprices à longueur de journée sur tous les écrans, avant les Jeux. Mademoiselle fond en larmes à l'annonce de son nom, mademoiselle s'écroule dans les bras de ses parents, mademoiselle fait une tentative de suicide, mademoiselle se blesse à sa séance privée et écope d'un petit deux, etc. Quelle stratégie… honteuse ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle continue à me parler, celle-là. Elle semble m'abhorrer avec tellement de hargne qu'elle pourrait rompre le serment de son petit groupe et se ruer sur moi pour m'étrangler, là, tout de suite, juste pour assouvir ses pulsions de violence.

« On dirait que tu t'es vachement renseignée sur ma petite personne, je lui lance, avec un léger sourire mi-triste mi-amusé. On pourrait croire que tu as un petit faible pour moi. Mais t'inquiète, je ne dirai rien à personne ! »

Et sur ces mots, je m'efforce de me relever et la laisse plantée là, médusée. Je fais quelques pas entre les fougères, teste ma résistance à la douleur et le comportement de ma blessure face à ces maigres efforts. Je semble tenir sur mes pieds, mais j'ai faim et soif.

Je retourne vers la tente, et malgré les protestations de la fille aux cheveux courts, je m'empare de mon sac, bien visible grâce à ses multiples tâches de sang et ses lacérations. Je repars en direction de la rivière, la fille sur mes talons.

« Hey, où crois-tu aller, comme ça ? Pose ça tout de suite !

— Ce sac m'appartient.

— Laisse, Liz'. Tu peux retourner surveiller le camp, merci. »

Rémi a débouché des fougères, sans un bruit, toujours aussi calme avec son léger sourire calculateur et ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez.

« Tu nous quittes ?

— Je suis mieux seule.

— Tu as tort. Et tu n'es pas en état d'affronter tout ce qui se passe en dehors de notre petit camp.

— Tout ceci n'a pas grande importance…

— N'abandonne pas, Azurée. Si tu es encore vivante aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que ton corps se bat contre la mort, non ? Ta blessure est profonde et très sévère. Si elle ne saigne plus en extérieur, peut-être continue-t-elle à le faire en toi. Tu n'as sûrement plus que quelques jours à vivre. Ton seul espoir est de gagner les Jeux au plus vite. Rejoins-nous, on est déjà cinq, notre coalition devrait terminer tout ceci bien vite…

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit qu'on fera quand il ne restera plus que nous ? On se retrouvera seul face à la nature démente ? C'est étonnant que les organisateurs ne vous aient pas déjà envoyé toutes sortes d'horreurs pour vous déloger et vous diviser. Ça se jouera à la chance et à l'endurance. Vous m'aiderez peut-être tant que possible, mais je suis blessée, boiteuse, et affaiblie. Je serai toujours à la traîne. Je n'ai pas plus de chances de survivre en votre compagnie que seule dans l'arène, crois-moi. M'éloigner de vous me permettra même d'éviter tous les châtiments qui vous attendent. »

Il me regarde, sincèrement contrit. De toute évidence, il n'a rien à opposer à mes arguments.

« Tiens, fait-il finalement, me tendant un petit paquet. Des baies comestibles que j'ai cueillies ce matin. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Je me permets de contempler un instant ses beaux yeux marron vert de l'autre côté de ses verres crasseux. Rémi est peut-être un peu jeune pour moi, mais c'est un garçon mignon et attentionné. Son geste me fait chaud au cœur, et je récupère son présent avec reconnaissance.

« J'aurais volontiers accepté ta proposition si je n'avais pas été blessée. S'il te plaît, oublie-moi. »

Sur ces mots, je le quitte. Je prends la direction de la rivière, marche droit devant moi, tout en veillant à être la plus discrète possible. Mais une grande partie de mon attention est focalisée sur ma blessure, dont la douleur lancinante empêche mon esprit de faire le tri sur tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après, une fois que j'ai rejoint le cours de la rivière et longé son lit sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, que je finis par me laisser choir sur un rocher et accepter de verser quelques larmes. À présent loin du petit groupe de pacifistes, je me sens bien vulnérable. Pourtant, tout est calme dans la forêt, et je me demande si c'est l'arène qui est trop grande ou si c'est le nombre de participants qui s'est fortement réduit. À ce que j'en sais, au moins sept tributs sont morts : j'ai vu cinq cadavres près du phare, dont mon agresseur, un a été tué par Robb et un a été tué par une détonation, quand j'approchais de la forêt, hier soir. Mais rien ne dit que d'autres n'ont pas été tués pendant que j'étais inconsciente sous mon rocher. Et je n'ai demandé aucune information à Rémi, qui pourtant, aurait gentiment répondu à mes questions, sans aucun doute ! Sept morts en deux ou trois jours, c'est vraiment peu, si je compare cette performance à celle des précédents Jeux. Le coup du désert cuisant et de la cuvette de sable, finalement, ça a fait l'effet inverse qu'escompté, à savoir avoir un beau bain de sang en début de jeu. Heureusement, les téléspectateurs ont dû se délecter de mes longues heures de souffrance, à défaut de pouvoir sautiller de joie à la vue d'un jeune se faire embrocher par un autre… J'imagine bien tous ces gens qui ont parié sur ma mort en cinquième ou sixième position, jurer entre leurs mâchoires serrées : « allez, crève ! Mais crève bon sang ! Qui peut survivre à pareille blessure ? », et bouillir intérieurement quand ils découvrent finalement que d'autres tributs se font tuer entre-temps et que je continue de résister.

Je me tourne vers ma caméra imaginaire.

« Mesdames, messieurs les parieurs, je dis tout fort, le timbre de ma voix un peu plus tremblotant que voulu, vous qui avez parié sur ma mort au tout début des Jeux, sachez que je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait perdre autant d'argent. Vraiment. Oh, il faut dire, un petit _deux_ à l'entraînement devait forcément se faire taillader en pièces dès les premières minutes de jeu… surtout quand il ne se défend pas. Mais c'est la vie. Vous, vous avez perdu plein d'argent, moi j'ai gagné quelques heures de vie. Et vous autres, qui avez parié sur une mort plus tardive, pourquoi pas en quinzième position, ou plus tard – on peut rêver ! – je souhaite vraiment, mais alors vraiment que vous perdiez aussi tout votre foutu fric ! »

Je doute que les organisateurs retransmettent mon petit speech, mais j'aurais peut-être réussi à arracher un sourire à un technicien. Je vois bien Organ Hetiss, l'administrateur des Jeux, avec sa barbe de spartiate, esquisser son caractéristique petit sourire en coin et réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait m'envoyer dans les prochaines heures pour faire rabaisser mon caquet d'effrontée. Seulement voilà, je fais la forte à l'écran, mais en vérité, je suis de nouveau seule, terriblement seule. Et très vulnérable.

Certes je suis en alerte, prête à fuir et à me cacher au moindre bruit suspect, et j'ai un peu de nourriture, donc de quoi tenir dans un petit trou pendant un jour ou deux. Mais toujours pas d'armes, à part le rasoir et le briquet que j'ai trouvés au fond du sac… De toute façon, je ne saurais quoi en faire. En quittant ce petit groupe, je me suis également dérobée à cette question fatidique : est-ce que je veux tuer les autres pour gagner, ou est-ce que je trouve un autre moyen de m'en sortir ?

Et je n'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie de trouver une réponse.

Que dois-je faire à présent ? Rester dans la forêt ? Retourner sous ma pierre dans le désert ? Partir à l'exploration du reste de l'arène ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.

Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche. Je me suis mordillée la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à l'inciser. Dieu, je suis dans un jeu avec un but tout simple et particulièrement brutal, et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est tellement éloigné de toutes mes préoccupations antérieures, que mon cerveau, qui marche au ralenti depuis que j'ai grillé au soleil, ne semble pas arriver à faire marcher les rouages simples de survie qui anime tout être humain.

Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Je suis fatiguée et lasse. J'ai envie de me redresser et de respirer à pleins poumons. J'ai envie d'avoir l'esprit léger, dégagé de ces perpétuels tourments que sont la douleur lancinante de ma blessure et l'écoute des moindres bruits de la forêt.

Une détonation.

Pas très loin sur ma droite. Ça a fait fuir les oiseaux dans la canopée. C'était le même coup de feu que j'ai entendu hier.

Attentive, le cœur battant, j'attends un éventuel coup de canon qui annoncerait la mort de quelqu'un, mais rien ne vient à part une seconde détonation qui me fait sursauter. Encore plus proche.

Je me redresse, range en hâte mes petites affaires dans mon sac, les tempes brûlantes. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Laissez-moi, laissez-moi, laissez-moi. J'ai déjà bien assez souffert comme ça.

Un autre coup. Ça se rapproche encore. Comment puis-je manquer à ce point de chance ? La forêt est grande, mais il faut que l'action vienne vers moi, forcément.

Faisant passer mon sac sur l'épaule, je m'emploie à emprunter une trajectoire perpendiculaire à celle des coups de feu.

« Mais… Azurée ? »

Je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix rauque et essoufflée. Quelqu'un sort des fourrés sur ma droite, une énorme masse se battant avec les fougères et les ronces, en nage, l'œil hagard.

Stieg.

Le sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage doit être tellement large qu'il peut faire chavirer tous les hommes de la terre.

Je manque de m'effondrer sur place, les larmes aux yeux. Stieg est là, je n'ai plus à m'en faire. Tout va bien se passer !

Stieg accourt vers moi, me prend le bras et me secoue comme un pommier.

« Azurée, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Mais… je… »

Stieg regarde en arrière, visiblement terrifié.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? fais-je enfin, ayant retrouvé ma voix.

— Plus tard ! »

Il me traîne derrière lui en courant. Je hurle.

« Stieg ! Attends ! Je suis blessée ! »

Il ne prend pas la peine de se retourner. Sa main est moite mais retient mon petit poignet si fermement que je ne peux faire autrement que de le suivre. Je ne comprends pas son comportement.

Stieg regarde constamment à gauche et à droite, en arrière. Il est essoufflé et n'arrive plus à courir. Nous tombons sur la petite rivière. Je le sens soudainement perdu. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Il est décontenancé.

« Stieg… »

Il me lâche enfin, je m'écroule presque. Avoir été tirée par le bras a ravivé tout mon côté droit qui pulse horriblement. Les larmes jaillissent de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir. La douleur est épouvantable.

Soudain, sa grosse poigne enserre mon épaule et me force à lui faire face.

« Azurée ! On n'a pas le temps ! Vite, fous-toi à poil et fais semblant de te baigner dans la rivière !

— Quoi ?

— Ça va le décontenancer, c'est un vrai pervers, crois-moi !

— Mais qui ?

— Mais le taré avec le flingue, voyons ! Tu n'as pas entendu les coups de feu ? Il me poursuit depuis des heures ! Il sera là d'un instant à l'autre ! »

Stieg inspecte le bosquet épais à côté de la berge, sort un gros couteau de derrière son pantalon, se retourne pour voir si l'autre gars n'est pas arrivé.

« Allez, mais dépêche-toi !

— Je fais ce que je peux mais je tiens à te signaler que j'ai un trou de douze centimètres dans le ventre ! Ha ! »

Stieg enlève ma veste avec force et brusquerie. Je gémis de douleur. Il tire ensuite sur mon pantalon et me pousse vers la rivière. Des dizaines de caméras doivent s'emparer de ce moment avec une joie non dissimulée. Je suis en sous-vêtements dans une eau particulièrement froide, en train de grelotter, à la merci de millions de regards voraces, mais sûrement un peu dégoûtés de tomber sur ma vilaine blessure et l'étendue noire putréfiée qui s'étend sur la moitié de mon abdomen.

Stieg lui-même regarde cela avec de grands yeux exorbités, avant de se reprendre et de se ruer dans le bosquet. Depuis sa cachette, il me susurre : « Sois convaincante, aguiche-le, et je lui saute dessus dès qu'il est assez proche !

— Mais il va me tirer dessus !

— Raison de plus pour te donner à fond ! »

Comment puis-je être attirante avec cette blessure ? Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis, car déjà les fourrés en face de moi se mettent à s'agiter, et des hautes fougères surgit un gars assez solidement bâti, aux gestes violents, une machette dans une main, une étrange arme en céramique dans l'autre. Le tribut du district Quatre. La fureur se dégage de ses yeux quand il tombe sur la petite clairière et qu'il me voit en train de patauger dans l'eau.

Il s'arrête un instant, décontenancé, avant de lever son arme vers moi. C'est la fin, je vais crever en petite tenue sous le regard de millions d'yeux avides de sang.

Mais le Carrière décide de se rapprocher, intrigué, l'arme toujours orientée vers un point entre mes yeux. Mes bras, fermement agrippés l'un à l'autre pour couvrir ma poitrine, retombent mollement le long de mon corps. L'extrême terreur qui m'anime m'empêche de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Mon cœur rate un battement sur deux, mes tempes pulsent et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va jaillir de mes yeux.

Le garçon, peut-être un peu plus jeune que moi, esquisse un sourire en s'emparant de ma chemise du bout de sa machette et en la remontant au niveau de son nez pour la humer.

« Alors, on fait trempette ? Ouh, tu en as bien besoin, tes habits, ils fouettent grave ! »

Il me regarde de ses yeux avides, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant au rythme de sa respiration rapide – courir après Stieg ne doit pas être une mince affaire ! Moi j'ai mes yeux rivés sur son étrange arme. Alors comme ça, on trouve ces armes à feu dans les Jeux, à présent ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. Pendant un temps, il me prend l'envie d'espérer qu'elle pourra m'arracher la tête d'un coup, et que je ne sentirai rien.

Contre toute attente, le Carrière baisse finalement son arme, occupé à me détailler des pieds à la tête.

C'est à ce moment-là que choisit Stieg pour sortir de sa cachette et se ruer sur lui, le couteau brandi.

Je hurle comme une gamine en détresse. Malgré l'effet de surprise, le Carrière s'est retourné à temps, les deux hommes se débattent, cherchant mutuellement à taillader l'autre avec leur arme blanche. Soudain, ils tombent et roulent jusqu'à la rivière.

Oubliant toute douleur, je cours me réfugier sur la rive et contemple, médusée, Stieg et ce Carrière dément se battre à mort. Les éclaboussures accompagnent chacun de leurs mouvements, et il m'est impossible de savoir qui prend le dessus sur l'autre. Et si c'était le garçon du Quatre qui gagnait ? Que ferait-il ensuite de moi ? Et Stieg, comment puis-je l'aider ?

Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !

Les deux hommes continuent à se battre dans l'eau froide sans sembler se fatiguer. C'est leur vie qui est en jeu. Il n'est pas temps de se lamenter. Se lamenter comme je le fais présentement, les poings enserrant mes cheveux jusqu'à les arracher, et sautillant sans savoir quoi faire.

Les deux garçons ont chacun perdu leurs armes et se battent à coups de poings. Je cherche des yeux les deux lames qui pourraient se trouver sur la berge. Ou peut-être bien dans l'eau, à leurs pieds.

Stieg chute soudainement, l'autre lui tombe dessus et le roue de coups. Il va le noyer !

Je tremble de tous mes membres en me rapprochant de ce combat acharné. Si je ne viens pas en aide à Stieg, il va mourir. Et moi juste après.

Mes doigts tremblants tâtonnent le sol sans que mes yeux ne réussissent à se détacher de l'amoncellement de membres qui se débattent dans l'eau.

Ils finissent par entrer en contact avec l'étrange céramique froide et rugueuse.

Lentement, éprise de spasmes qui me font hoqueter sans arrêt, je redresse l'arme et vise le cœur de la bataille. Je ne cherche pas à savoir si je sais comment l'utiliser ou pas. Il y a une gâchette, une détente. Je vise et j'appuie dessus.

Un bruit assourdissant. Un choc qui se répercute le long de mes bras.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Non, je ne sais plus. Plus rien. Je tremble tellement.

Alors je tire encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne bouge.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

_« Oh vous avez vu ça mesdames et messieurs ! C'est phénoménal ! Voilà qu'en un instant, les Jeux sont privés de deux de leurs meilleurs éléments, les plus cotés du moment ! Slaine Turdwood et Stieg Engelsson viennent d'être anéantis par nul autre qu'Azurée Lockheed, du district Cinq, qu'on croyait sur le point de rendre l'âme ! La petite blonde a ainsi supprimé un terrible adversaire en s'emparant de son arme destructrice, mais aussi son compagnon de district ! A-t-elle seulement hésité avant de tirer ? Comment va réagir son district ?_

— _Regardez les cotes, Caesar._

— _Tout à fait, Joric. La cote d'Azurée vient de grimper en flèche ! Toutes les personnes qui avaient voté pour Stieg ou Slaine doivent fulminer ! Quel retournement de situation ! Joric, est-ce que cela peut signifier qu'Azurée va désormais avoir plein de sponsors et des cadeaux à foison ?_

— _Non Caesar, pas forcément. La fille du district Cinq est désormais très fortement cotée, mais pas autant que ce qu'ont perdu tous les parieurs de Stieg et de Slaine. S'ils demeurent frileux, et s'ils ne veulent pas voter pour l'assassin de leur favori, la cote de la fille redescendra brutalement._

— _Oui, mais elle a l'Arme, désormais !_

— _C'est exact. C'est la première année que nous proposons une arme destructrice cachée parmi toutes les armes de l'arène. Nous n'avons pas encore idée de son impact dans les Jeux. C'est aussi pour cela que le détenteur de cette arme n'a pas forcément une cote très haute : comme nous l'avons vu à l'instant, le détenteur reste tout à fait vulnérable !_

— _Joric, nous avons un appel d'un parieur de ce regretté Slaine. Un homme qui aurait perdu plusieurs millions en une toute petite seconde… Écoutons-le._

— _Satanée de p… de foutue de p… de b… de blondasse ! Je vais t'…_

— _Merci, mon cher ami, nous avons parfaitement saisi l'ampleur de votre désarroi ! Nous avons tant d'autres appels ! Dont plusieurs viennent du district Cinq, mesdames et messieurs ! Des cris de haine, des lamentations. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi Azurée a-t-elle éliminé son compagnon de district ? »_

###

C'était l'été. Lindsey et moi, nous rêvassions en haut sur la colline, allongées dans les hautes herbes à contempler les lointains nuages épars. Le soleil étant encore fort pour ce doux début de soirée, j'avais la tête couverte par un léger fichu, fait d'un tissu que j'appréciais beaucoup, avec des jolies fleurs stylisées d'un bleu profond sur un fond d'un rose pâle, un peu délavé suite aux nombreuses fois où je l'avais porté ces dernières années.

« Az', dit-elle alors que je m'assoupissais, tu comptes te diriger vers quelle filière après le collège ? Le solaire comme tes parents ? »

Je continuais à regarder les nuages sans rien dire, cherchant une réponse qui vaille le coup, jusqu'à ce que Lin' tourne finalement la tête vers moi.

« Je ne sais pas, répondis-je enfin. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Je n'ai pas encore quinze ans, donc j'ai encore deux ans pour y réfléchir.

— Il y a un autre secteur qui te tente ?

— Non.

— Aucun autre ?

— Aucun. »

Lindsey soupira. Tout était toujours clair dans sa tête. Elle reprendrait de toute façon la place de son père, ingénieur dans l'énergie nucléaire. Elle dirigerait son service d'une main de fer et donnerait des ordres à tous les ouvriers qui passeraient chaque jour devant son bureau, l'air morne et fatigué, se demandant sans doute pourquoi certaines personnes sont faites pour diriger et d'autres pour des tâches manuelles répétitives sans espoir d'évolution.

« Le laboratoire de recherche de tes parents est une bonne chose, dit-elle alors. Tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents chercheurs ! »

Je me mis à tripoter la babiole qui pendait à mon coup au bout d'une chaînette aux fins chaînons. Il représentait un petit animal marin disparu depuis des années. Je le connaissais par cœur, appréciant faire courir mes doigts le long de ses nageoires, de son museau souriant ou de sa queue recourbée.

J'avais beaucoup de chance, c'est vrai. Mais la chance ne donne pas forcément des ailes. Et il y a bien une chose qui me manquait : de l'envie.

Un claquement sourd se fit entendre en contrebas. Je me redressai sur les coudes. C'était les lourdes portes de la vieille centrale thermique qui avaient été ouvertes. Il devait être six heures et demie. Les ouvriers sortaient en rangs dispersés, las, la tête pendante. C'était pour eux la fin d'une dure journée de labeur. Ils repartaient retrouver leur famille, leur femme et leurs enfants, leurs parents pour certains, vu leur très jeune âge. Ils rentreraient chez eux, s'affaleraient sur une chaise en attendant le repas du soir, puis se coucheraient tout de suite après pour se réveiller le lendemain et vivre une nouvelle journée de travail éreintante. Et ce, six jours par semaine.

Je me demandai comment on pouvait faire pour « vivre » cela. Ne faire que travailler et rapporter juste assez pour se nourrir et vivre le lendemain. Pas d'espoir, pas de futur. Tous les jours identiques, à part, bien sûr, ceux des Hunger Games, qui leur permettaient, à défaut de les égayer, de vivre une expérience différente pendant quelques jours de l'année. Et puis c'était reparti. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à se réveiller vieux et s'apercevoir qu'on a attendu toute sa vie quelque chose dont on ne connaît même pas la nature. Je pensai qu'en fait, c'était tout simplement « la vie ».

Morts avant même d'être nés.

Certains ouvriers montaient la colline pour rejoindre leur maison de l'autre côté. Le chemin serpentait entre les hautes herbes et passait non loin de notre position. Lin' regardait ces hommes exténués avec une certaine tristesse mêlée d'un peu de dédain. Moi, j'étais en colère, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour l'exprimer.

« Tiens, deux gosses de riches qui se pavanent en belle tenue devant des ouvriers qui ne gagnent même pas assez pour se nourrir. »

Un des ouvriers, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, s'était arrêté près de nous. Il était d'un sale ! La vieille centrale thermique était une installation vétuste et antique. Elle avait pour but d'épauler les centrales nucléaires, solaires et éoliennes, plus modernes mais fournissant de l'énergie de manière plus sporadiquement. Personne ne voulait y travailler. Déjà que dans les centrales nucléaires, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais la centrale thermique… On y enfournait chaque jour dans des grands fours des tonnes et des tonnes de charbon fourni par le district Douze, et on le brûlait jusqu'à ce que les murs de l'usine et leurs hommes en soient devenus tout noirs. C'est pour cette raison que la centrale avait été installée de l'autre côté de la colline : la vallée de la ville en contrebas n'était jamais inquiétée par les fumées noires sorties des hautes cheminées de briques.

« Alors, les filles, on cherche la saleté ? »

Je le regardais, rouge d'une colère qui sourdait en moi, je ne savais trop pourquoi.

« Ne m'approche pas avec tes gros doigts crasseux ! »

Le jeune homme souriait. Ses lourdes paupières mi-closes par la fatigue et le soleil orangé de ce début de soirée lui donnaient un air blasé.

« Hey, les copains ! Venez voir, on a deux petites poulettes égarées. »

D'autres ouvriers se joignirent à lui. Nous nous étions relevées. Lindsey restait un pas derrière moi.

« Viens, me fit-elle. Partons. Il est tard de toute façon. »

Moi j'avais les poings fermés et les muscles tendus, et je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as échoué dans cette tourbière, lui crachais-je. Tu n'avais qu'à mieux étudier en cours ! »

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit soudainement. Il s'élança vers moi et me prit par le col, me soulevant presque littéralement du sol.

« Lâche-la ! cria Lindsey, hystérique.

— Espèce de petite pimbêche ! Si tu crois que c'est tes résultats à l'école qui te permettent de te pavaner avec tes jolis habits affriolants et tes petits bijoux de gamine ! C'est le fric de tes parents que tu exhibes là ! Je serai curieux de savoir si tu peux faire ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'ils font chaque jour pour entretenir ta misérable petite vie insignifiante ! »

Il me relâcha mais sa colère était toujours aussi forte, à même d'éteindre la mienne d'un simple souffle. J'avais l'impression de mener le mauvais combat, mais mon esprit s'était entêté dans cette direction.

« Si tu décroches un beau boulot plus tard, reprit-il, un boulot qui te permettra de rester assise les fesses sur une chaise à longueur de journée, sache que ce ne sera pas grâce à ton intelligence ou à ta gentillesse, mais uniquement grâce au poste de tes parents ! Sache-le, petite peste ! Dans notre monde, c'est ta classe sociale qui guide ton avenir, pas tes bonnes notes à l'école ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

« Aurais-tu honte de ce que t'ont légué tes parents ? lui rétorquai-je, affublée d'un air sardonique et provocateur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils étaient de misérables ouvriers et si tu en es un à présent ! »

Le jeune homme me poussa en arrière et je m'écroulai dans l'herbe. Ses copains et lui se rassemblèrent autour de moi.

« Écartez-vous, hurlait Lindsey. Écartez-vous où j'appelle les Pacificateurs !

— Ils ne viennent jamais par ici, rigola l'un des ouvriers. Ta copine mérite une bonne leçon ! »

Je fus rouée de quelques coups de bottes aux coques métalliques, pas très violents mais suffisants pour me donner des bleus. Puis le jeune ouvrier s'empara de mon fichu que j'aimais tant et le déchira en mille petites pièces qu'il jeta sur moi. Il tira enfin sur mon petit collier et l'envoya dans les airs, loin, loin dans la plaine, se perdant dans les hautes herbes.

Je ne pleurai pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ma colère s'agrippait à ce point à moi, mais ma hargne m'empêchait de lâcher le morceau.

« Ça se voit, que nous ne sommes pas de la même classe sociale, crachai-je avec un peu de sang qui s'échappait de ma lèvre tuméfiée. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes manières. »

Les ouvriers s'éloignaient déjà. Le premier se retourna quand même, me regarda longtemps avant de parler, alors que je me relevais et m'époussetais.

« Tu sais, fit-il enfin, ton air buté et tes mots durs sont bien plus agressifs que mes gestes. Ils attisent la haine et provoquent les gens. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'aucun homme ne veuille jamais de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément méprisable. »

À ces mots, il s'éloigna.

Je ne retrouvai jamais mon petit collier. Lin' avait posé un bras sur mes épaules, comme pour me soutenir. Contrite, elle me jetait de brefs coups d'œil pour voir si je tenais le coup. Mais dans ses yeux, je voyais bien ce qu'elle ressentait. De l'incompréhension.

Une fois rentrée, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour m'arranger un peu. Ma lèvre était boursouflée, et j'avais des bleus sur le ventre, les cuisses et les fesses. Je me regardai dans la glace et je compris soudain : dans cette scène typique de fin de journée, ce n'était pas la centrale, la saleté ou la condition de ces hommes que j'avais haïes. C'était moi gâchant ce paysage.

###

Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Oh mon dieu, j'ai tué deux personnes. J'ai tué Stieg. Je n'ai pas cherché à l'aider, juste à sauver ma peau. J'ai tiré dans le tas, sans me soucier de sa sécurité. J'ai seulement désiré que cela s'arrête. Leur combat, la peur de voir l'autre gagner, de le voir tuer Stieg.

Mais c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Cela fait des heures que je sanglote, avachie contre la falaise. Le soir arrivant, j'ai atteint un gros affleurement rocheux sur lequel j'ai grimpé jusqu'à dépasser la cime des arbres et me retrouver sur une hauteur suffisante pour embrasser du regard toute cette végétation équatoriale, jusqu'à la limite du désert, au loin. Je me suis alors installée sur un petit promontoire surplombant le paysage, à découvert mais sans doute trop haute pour être vue par un autre tribut.

Les caméras doivent se délecter de mon malheur, de cette horreur que j'ai perpétrée. Je vois déjà les gros titres des journaux : « Azurée, la frêle jeune fille qui a voulu se suicider, a déjà tué deux personnes ! » ou encore « Azurée du district Cinq élimine son propre coéquipier. Fureurs et incompréhension au sein du district. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès », je murmure, entre deux éclats de larmes.

Comment mes voisins me jugent-ils ? Comment vont mes parents ? Sont-ils inquiétés par la foule en colère ? Tellement de gens croyaient en Stieg. Sa famille misait sur lui, espérait mieux vivre grâce à tout l'argent qu'il ramènerait en cas de victoire. Mais non, c'est la petite richarde d'Azurée qui l'a tuée. Personne d'autre !

Son visage reste ancré au fond de mes rétines. « Sache que j'aurais de l'eau et de la nourriture pour toi ». C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant les Jeux. Je n'ai fait que m'imaginer sa réaction quand il m'aurait su morte, mais au final, c'est moi qui lui survis.

Soudainement, je me trouve affreusement seule. Me voilà livrée à ce Jeu, sans plus personne pour me soutenir. Qui encore pourrait le faire ? Qui voudrait le faire ? Rémi ? Je n'oserai jamais revenir pleurnicher à ses pieds pour qu'il m'intègre dans son groupe.

Déjà que je n'avais aucune chance de recevoir le moindre parachute – je n'ai rien reçu pendant que j'agonisais sous mon rocher, à tenter de survivre à ce trou dans mon ventre ! – voilà la question définitivement résolue : je n'aurai aucun parachute. Point.

Il me reste cependant les trois sacs à dos de Stieg, et celui du garçon du district Deux. Pas mal de nourriture et d'eau, d'ustensiles divers. Et d'armes. Un long couteau, une sorte de petite faucille, trois shuriken, et par-dessus tout, ce mystérieux pistolet en céramique hérité de ce garçon dérangé. Comment a-t-il fait pour se le procurer ? L'a-t-il trouvé dans un des sacs à dos ? Y a-t-il d'autres armes aussi dévastatrices que celle-ci ?

Après mûre réflexion, je me dis que c'est cette arme que j'ai déjà entendue à plusieurs reprises, lorsque j'évoluais dans la forêt. Elle est bruyante mais diablement puissante.

Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser ? Oh mon dieu, je suis perdue.

Perdue, perdue, perdue.

« Maman, papa, dis-je devant ma fidèle caméra imaginaire. Je suis perdue. » Je rabats quelques-unes de mes mèches fortement ondulées à cause du sang séché qui les recouvre, m'essuie les yeux, et pointe à nouveau mon regard à un point précis, comme si j'étais interviewée. « Je suis perdue, pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi, district Cinq. Je n'ai pas voulu cela. Je… j'ai paniqué. Je ne mérite aucune compassion. »

Je me recroqueville ensuite contre la paroi, face au vide et à la nuit qui tombe, et cherche à m'endormir. La voûte d'un bleu sombre m'enveloppe. Je pense à tous les autres tributs qui doivent se demander où trouver de l'eau, de la nourriture, un coin chaud pour passer la nuit. Pour ma part, la nourriture m'est tombée toute cuite dans le bec. L'eau n'a au début pas été une mince affaire, mais j'ai fini par en trouver avant d'être toute desséchée. Quant au coin chaud, je m'en moque éperdument. Si je ne me réveille pas demain, tant pis. Fermant fortement mes yeux englués par les larmes, je sombre rapidement dans un sommeil agité et envahi de cauchemars.

Je rêve que je me retrouve sur la colline en haut de la centrale à charbon. La douce brise ploie les hautes herbes et soulève mes mèches rebelles. J'ai un instrument de musique en céramique dans les mains, en forme de gros coquillage avec un bec et des trous pour les doigts. Un ocarina. Je souffle dedans, une jolie mélodie se disperse sur les grandes étendues herbeuses. Puis soudainement, je prends l'instrument d'une main et me mets à tirer dans tous les sens. Le rayon de la mort qui sort de l'arme fauche des dizaines de gens, mes parents, Lin', Ethan, Stieg, ou encore Jonathan. J'ai l'impression de crier leur nom, de les hurler jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir à qui ils appartiennent.

Au petit matin, ce n'est pas mes douleurs qui me réveillent, le jour, ou un tribut venu me trucider. C'est mon odeur. C'est incroyable à quel point je pue. Je ne me suis pas lavée une seule fois depuis le début des Jeux, et ce n'est pas ma brève escapade dans la rivière hier qui a pu améliorer la situation.

Je me redresse, essaye de m'étirer mais gémis de douleur en sentant ma blessure tirer sous ma chemise déchirée. Je m'inspecte un instant : mes mains sales et terreuses, mes habits marron de sang séché et gris de poussière, mes chaussures couvertes d'une plaque de boue qui se détache morceau par morceau. On est bien loin du luxe du Capitole. Je dirai même que le contraste entre ces deux vies est tel qu'il en devient presque malsain et amusant.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire. Stieg est mort, tout le monde me déteste, j'ai mal partout, et par-dessus tout, je suis encore vivante. Si ma lâcheté m'empêche de courir au-devant de la mort, au moins puis-je espérer la rencontrer aujourd'hui, au détour de mon errance dans cette arène où je n'arrive même pas à me repérer.

Je grignote quelques gâteaux devant le lever du soleil. Cette vue me rappelle celle que j'aimais contempler du haut de ma petite tourelle météo, près de chez moi. Dans une autre vie.

Un éclat dans le coin supérieur droit de mon champ de vision me fait cligner subrepticement des yeux. J'essaye de voir l'origine de cette lumière fugace dans le ciel en plaçant une main face au soleil.

Il y a une boule de métal qui descend lentement du ciel. Au bout d'un parachute.

Mais pour qui diable est ce parachute ? Suis-je si près d'un autre tribut ?

Je range avec précipitation toutes mes affaires dans les sacs, les rabats sur une épaule, m'empare du pistolet et m'apprête à descendre de mon promontoire, quand je découvre que le parachute a atterri à mes pieds.

Ce cadeau m'est destiné. À moi.

Je laisse tomber toutes mes affaires et m'empresse, les larmes aux yeux, de libérer la petite sphère métallique de la taille d'un poing. Je rêve d'un médicament miracle pour ma blessure, d'une crème solaire, pourquoi pas d'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

La porte de la petite sphère résiste, mes doigts nerveux et tremblants frénétiquement à cause de mon manque cruel de repos n'arrivent pas à défaire la petite attache. Prise soudainement de fureur, je frappe la sphère contre la roche à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que l'ouverture cède.

Un unique petit bout de papier tombe du réceptacle vide, que je secoue comme une demeurée pour voir si ce n'est vraiment pas une blague. Puis je m'emploie à déplier le bout de papier. Sur celui-ci, il y a marqué : « Ethan est vivant et ne t'en veut pas. Il prie pour que tu rentres saine et sauve. »


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

_« Mesdames et messieurs, en ce début de matinée, nous recevons les mentors des tributs du district Cinq. Pour rappel, Stieg Engelsson est mort hier après avoir éliminé deux tributs, les garçons du Trois et du Neuf. Quant à la fille, Azurée Lockheed, elle résiste toujours à sa blessure, causée par le tribut du Trois, et en est à deux victimes, elle aussi : Slaine Turdwood et Stieg, son propre compagnon ! Éric, vous qui avez gagné les Jeux il y a douze ans, que pensez-vous du geste d'Azurée ? Folie sanguinaire ? Déterminisme absolu ?_

— _C'est… c'est un coup tragique pour notre équipe, Caesar, je ne vous le cache pas. On a tous été très choqués par l'acte d'Azurée, hier, et nous avons beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Personnellement… j'aime à croire qu'elle n'est pas pleinement responsable de ses actes._

— _Vous pensez que ce n'était pas voulu ? Comment tout ceci aurait-il pu être évité ?_

— _De toute évidence, il a manqué un soutien psychologique à Azurée… Je… Nous… nous avons beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner son geste, d'autant plus que nous misions fortement sur Stieg qui, comme vous le savez, avait une famille nombreuse à nourrir, aux revenus très modestes. Mais Azurée… elle a toujours été faible, vous comprenez. Rien n'a pu la préparer à ce qui allait se passer dans les Jeux, et je porte moi-même une très forte responsabilité dans cette affaire. Azurée aurait dû mieux être préparée d'un point de vue psychologique. Sur place, elle a perdu tous ses moyens. Ce n'est pas la première, et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière…_

— _Merci pour votre franchise, Éric. Azurée et Stieg s'entendaient-ils bien ? À ce qu'il paraît, un de vos coéquipiers aurait dû quitter son poste avant le début des Jeux… Est-ce lié à cette affaire ?_

— _En effet, Jonathan est hélas trop souffrant pour pouvoir s'occuper de nos tributs et a préféré déclarer forfait. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, et croyez-moi, il n'y avait aucune tension dans notre équipe. June et moi continuons de suivre et de soutenir notre second tribut._

— _Je vois. June, vous êtes une femme, et vainqueur des Jeux il y a huit ans. Les statistiques montrent que six hommes gagnent pour seulement une femme. Les Jeux vous semblent-ils inéquitables ? Azurée en est-elle un bon exemple ?_

— _Hé bien… comment dire… ce propos me paraît parfaitement… misogyne, pardonnez-moi Caesar. Les femmes peuvent aussi bien se défendre que les hommes, et si, en général, leur force physique n'égale pas celle des hommes, au moins peuvent-elles se servir d'une arme et de leur tête aussi bien qu'eux. Nombre de sessions ont fait appel à la bonne jugeote et aux instincts de survie des tributs. Les femmes en sont autant pourvu que les hommes._

— _Et en ce qui concerne Azurée ? Lui pardonnez-vous sa faiblesse ?_

— _Elle est incapable de tenir une situation de stress. Elle nous l'a montré à plusieurs reprises. Ce qu'elle a fait à Stieg, à notre équipe, à son district… ça paraît impardonnable…_

— _Et en votre for intérieur ?_

— _Moi, je lui pardonne tout. »_

###

Je pleure depuis deux heures, en tenant fermement le petit bout de papier contre mon cœur, et en me balançant sans cesse d'avant en arrière.

La nuit épaisse dans laquelle j'évolue depuis la mort d'Ethan vient d'être transpercée par un rayon de soleil inattendu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette soudaine révélation me fasse autant de bien. Il y a un futur qui s'ouvre à moi, certes encore parsemé d'embûches, mais bien réel, là, devant moi. Une route toute droite, bien balisée. Je peux survivre.

Jusqu'à présent, des pensées antagonistes s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête : devais-je vivre pour faire honneur à Stieg et pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain ? Ou devais-je mourir au plus vite pour qu'on m'oublie ?

Mais ce matin, les choses sont différentes. Je peux vivre _pour Ethan_. Et ça change tout.

Je suis en bas de mon promontoire rocheux quand je m'arrête net et me raidis : et si Ethan ne voulait plus de moi ? Et s'il avait alerté la police, prétextant que je l'avais jeté du toit ? Le problème, c'est que je ne parviens pas à trouver qui a pu m'envoyer ce bout de papier. Quel Capitolien a pu être mis au courant de cette histoire ? Qui serait suffisamment sadique pour m'envoyer cette nouvelle plutôt qu'un médicament ?

Il y a une petite voix dans ma tête qui me susurre de ne pas croire en ce mot. Qu'il ne doit avoir pour but que de me faire sortir de ma cachette pour aller tuer les autres.

Et en plus, ça marche.

Hier soir encore, je pensais rester là-haut jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne m'éliminer. Et là, je m'étonne à me retrouver en plein territoire dangereux, l'arme au poing, prête à tirer sur tout ce qui pourrait me sauter dessus.

Prête à me dire que finalement, je mérite de vivre. Parce que je n'ai pas tué Ethan. Parce que je n'ai tué personne, au final.

Puis je me reprends. Car en fait, depuis hier, j'ai vraiment tué deux hommes.

Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne pensais pas être aussi sotte que cela. Je n'arrive plus du tout à penser, à distinguer le bien du mal, ce que je mérite et ne mérite pas d'obtenir.

Tout cela est peut-être bien égal. Car ici, dans les Jeux, il n'y a plus rien de normal, plus rien de moral. Ici, c'est comme la terre la plus sauvage ou les plus sauvages des animaux se battent pour obtenir leur nourriture. Je cherche un sens à ma vie et à mes gestes là où il n'y a rien à trouver. Plus rien à trouver, non.

Car c'est trop tard.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête. Puisqu'il n'est plus utile de réfléchir sur quoi que ce soit, autant garder une seule chose à l'esprit : si je gagne, je retrouve Ethan. Point.

Je décide de marcher droit devant moi jusqu'à atteindre la lisière. Voir le monde, découvrir le reste de l'arène, ça me tente bien. Et puis je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver face au groupe de Rémi, et devoir l'affronter. Et le tuer. Quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ma place. Tôt ou tard.

Il y a tout un tas de choses qui gigotent dans l'ombre de la canopée. Sous les frondaisons des fougères arborescentes. Des grosses bêtes, agressives ou non, je ne sais pas. Chaque fois que j'entends un bruit, je pointe mon pistolet et attends, tremblante, que quelque chose sorte de la végétation.

J'ai vu ce que cette arme peut faire. Mon dieu… les corps de ce type et de Stieg… Je ne les ai aperçus que du coin de l'œil, mais ils avaient des trous énormes… Gros comme le poing.

Avec cette arme, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir viser. Si quelqu'un se jette sur moi, à moins de cinq mètres, je l'ai sans problème. Ce qui me rend quasiment invulnérable en terrain dégagé, si je reste vigilante.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitter la forêt.

Quelques oiseaux chantent loin au-dessus de ma tête, dans les hautes branches. Des rongeurs se faufilent entre mes jambes et manquent de me faire tomber. La forêt est pleine de vie. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte. Je tente de bien analyser chaque bruit pour savoir s'il provient d'un animal inoffensif ou de quelque chose de plus… nocif. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les organisateurs des Jeux aient introduit dans cette forêt des bestioles prêtes à nous manger. Ce sont les Jeux de la Faim, après tout.

Il me faut plusieurs longues heures pour atteindre la lisière, et il doit être bien plus de midi quand j'aperçois la dernière ligne d'arbres clairsemée. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que je n'ai aperçu personne dans cette forêt aujourd'hui. Où sont les autres tributs ? Ils passent leur temps à cramer dans le désert ?

Il n'y a peut-être que moi qui souffre sous ce soleil cuisant.

Mais quand j'émerge enfin de la forêt, ce n'est pas pour tomber sur les grandes étendues sableuses et brûlantes, mais sur un paysage désolé de roches coupées au couteau, écrasé sous un ciel chargé de nuages poussiéreux occultant une bonne partie de la lumière.

Le désert et le phare doivent se trouver beaucoup plus loin sur ma gauche. Le dédale de roches qui s'étend devant moi semble tout aussi menaçant, mais certainement moins chaud. L'endroit parfait pour commencer mes investigations.

Prudemment, je mets un pas devant l'autre, et sors de sous la végétation. Le vent s'engouffre entre les affleurements de roches coupantes, véhiculant une certaine odeur de soufre. Tout est gris et rouge ici. La lumière terne peine à filtrer à travers l'épaisse masse de poussières en suspension. La visibilité est plutôt mauvaise, ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

Je reste la plus vigilante possible. C'est sûrement un coin parfait pour s'arrêter et souffler un peu. Je peux m'attendre à tomber sur un tribut d'un instant à l'autre.

Mécaniquement, dans ma tête, je fais le décompte des tributs éliminés. Quatre ou cinq morts dans le désert, au moins un mort le lendemain (le coup de feu que j'ai entendu), un tué par Robb, et Stieg et le tribut au pistolet… Ça fait entre huit et neuf. Sans compter toutes les morts pendant ma période d'inconscience. J'essaye de me remémorer les anciennes sessions des Jeux. Je regrette de les avoir suivies avec si peu d'attention… Au bout de quatre à cinq jours de jeu, en général, plus de la moitié des tributs sont morts. Ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai raté entre trois et quatre morts. Ça fait beaucoup.

Bon, admettons que nous ne sommes plus que douze. Dans l'équipe de Rémi, ils sont cinq. Ça veut dire qu'il reste six personnes à trouver.

C'est peu, au final. Pour un si grand espace. Je m'en rends compte quand la nuit commence à tomber. J'ai erré dans ce territoire rocheux tout le reste de la journée. Je tousse de plus en plus, à force de respirer ces poussières. Demain, je quitte cet endroit désolé pour découvrir ce qui se cache de l'autre côté. En espérant savoir encore d'où je viens et quelle distance j'ai parcouru dans ce labyrinthe. Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de moi, tout à coup.

J'attends que la nuit soit noire pour m'arrêter et me blottir sous un grand disque incliné, une sorte de gigantesque arête de roche qui jaillit de la terre comme si elle en avait été expulsée. Je me recouvre de mes sacs alors que le froid commence à m'engourdir.

J'ai marché toute la journée, et ma blessure a tenu bon. Je suis forte. Je peux continuer.

Je n'ose pas inspecter ma blessure, ce soir. Je ne veux pas allumer ma lampe de poche pour ne pas attirer qui que ce soit. Et puis je ne veux pas savoir, c'est tout. Ma blessure, je la sens toujours, sans arrêt. Mais je crois que j'ai fini par supporter la douleur omniprésente.

Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je mange les dernières baies que m'a offertes Rémi. Elles sont délicieuses. Puis, dans l'ombre qui s'installe, je me recroqueville et ne bouge plus.

###

Un hurlement. Je sursaute. C'était assez près d'ici.

Il fait encore nuit noire.

J'ai terriblement mal au ventre. Ma blessure pulse. C'est sûrement dû à tous mes efforts de la veille.

Le hurlement se reproduit.

Il n'a rien d'humain.

C'est plutôt un grognement avec des notes sifflées. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut produire un tel son. Et pourquoi ça crie, là, en pleine nuit.

Mes doigts crispés sur le manche du pistolet, je cherche à combattre l'obscurité de mon regard encore entrecoupé de mes multiples battements de paupières à cause de ce réveil en sursaut.

Je sens des pas lourds s'abattre sur le sol rocailleux.

La bête a l'air d'être énorme et lourde. Elle se trouve sur ma droite. Sûrement à une vingtaine de pas.

Est-ce qu'elle a du flair ? Je pue la transpiration, le sang, l'urine. L'humain, quoi.

Elle va venir, c'est sûr.

Je passe mes trois sacs sur l'épaule, me redresse, quitte ma petite cachette à reculons, le pistolet toujours braqué sur la nuit noire.

Pourquoi une bête en pleine chasse prendrait-elle le soin de crier et d'indiquer ainsi sa position ?

Elle ne me chasse peut-être pas, moi. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre est dans le coin.

Le cri retentit à nouveau. Les pas s'accélèrent !

La bête charge ! Vient-elle dans ma direction ?

Je cours dans le sens opposé aux bruits, trébuche sur les roches coupantes, m'érafle les jambes et les bras sur les arêtes saillantes, me concentre à fond pour éviter de m'embrocher sur un pic ou de tomber dans un ravin. La bête est derrière moi. Elle continue de courir.

Je crois qu'elle a changé de proie et que je suis plus appétissante que l'autre.

Ce n'est pas possible, une telle bête. Je n'ai pas envie de finir dévorée ! Ça non !

Je cours à grandes enjambées, me retournant fréquemment pour pointer le pistolet derrière moi, mais ne vois toujours rien sortir de la nuit. Je décide finalement d'allumer la lampe de poche que j'avais accrochée à ma ceinture. Je balaie du faisceau la nuit autour de moi. La bête est lourde, ça se sent. Elle court mais semble avoir du mal à évoluer entre les rochers.

Je laisse le faisceau pointé vers le sol pendant que je cours, afin d'éviter de trop marquer ma position. Est-ce que je vais finir par arriver à la semer ?

Je cours encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'en être bien sûre. La bestiole s'est arrêtée. Je ne l'entends plus du tout. Ni crier, ni marcher. Je m'arrête contre le flanc d'une ancienne faille pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, et maintenant que la pression retombe, c'est la douleur à mon ventre qui explose jusque dans ma tête. Je m'effondre en pleurant. Les larmes m'empêchent de bien discerner l'environnement qui m'entoure et je les chasse d'un revers de la main. Ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est pas le moment, pauvre pleurnicharde !

Le temps passe, mais plus rien ne se passe. Je ne parviens pas à me rendormir et je passe le reste de la nuit à tourner la tête d'un côté à l'autre.

Le matin s'annonce à peine quand un nouveau hurlement retentit. Le même animal.

Tremblante de tous mes membres, je ramasse une fois de plus mes affaires et me remets en marche, grimaçant à chacun de mes pas. Ma blessure me lance tellement !

Je ne peux plus courir. Je titube et claudique sur ma jambe gauche. J'hésite à abandonner un ou deux sacs ici, car ils me semblent à présent si lourds sur mes épaules.

La bête recommence sa charge folle.

Oh non…

Je me retourne. Je la vois. Derrière les rochers.

Un lézard géant. Il doit faire dans les quatre mètres de haut. Une bouche énorme pleine de dents pointues. Il court sur deux pattes, la gueule en avant.

Je hurle.

Je me remets à courir du mieux que je peux. Les hurlements de la bête résonnent dans mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est juste derrière moi !

Soudain, il me vient à l'esprit que je n'ai nulle raison de ne pas tirer. La détonation de l'arme ne sera pas plus forte que les cris de la bête.

Je me retourne, me campe sur mes deux jambes, tiens l'arme à deux mains, vise.

La bête émerge entre deux rochers. Elle n'est plus qu'à trois enjambées de moi. Sa peau écailleuse, d'un rouge teinté de vert, luit sous les premiers rayons du soleil qui peine à percer les nuages.

La bête charge.

La détonation se répercute le long de mes bras.

Le bruit est bien plus assourdissant que les cris de la bête.

Tant pis.

Devant moi, la bête s'effondre. Elle glisse presque jusqu'à mes pieds. À la place de sa mâchoire inférieure, une grosse masse de chair disloquée.

Le lézard ne bouge plus.

Mes jambes glissent et je rejoins le sol en tremblant.

Cette bête sortie tout droit des livres d'histoire voulait me croquer toute crue. On dirait… comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Un dinosaure ? Les organisateurs des Jeux seraient-ils si vicieux qu'ils iraient chercher aussi loin dans leur imagination pour créer de telles bêtes ?

« Oh, regardez ce que j'ai fait de votre bestiole, je sors, avec un air de défi. Elle va fonctionner beaucoup moins bien, à présent. »

Je me surprends à sourire. Je me sens étonnamment bien. Je viens de vaincre quelque chose. C'est peut-être la première fois de ma vie.

Et ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. C'est un _di-no-saure_. Je peux être fière de moi.

Un bruit, derrière moi.

Je me retourne.

La gueule pleine de dents et de bave dégoulinante est à un doigt de mon bout de nez.

Je n'ai pas le temps de hurler avant qu'elle fonde sur moi. Et quand je suis ballotée dans les airs, je ne hurle pas non plus, trop étonnée de m'être fait happer ainsi sans avoir entendu le moindre bruit.

La bestiole me lâche soudainement. Je suis projetée contre un gros rocher et m'y cogne durement la tête. D'abord sonnée, je me rends compte que je suis indemne. Le dinosaure en face de moi, plus petit et plus teigneux que le précédent, se débat avec un de mes sacs resté bloqué entre ses dents. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il m'ait attrapée par mes sacs !

Une fois dégagé, il est perturbé par la masse inerte du gros lézard mort à côté. Il le renifle, m'oublie un instant, hésite à croquer dedans.

C'est le moment de se relever. Je cherche des yeux le pistolet que j'ai lâché pendant mon envol, mais ne le trouve pas. Oh non, où peut-il être ?

Je recule lentement, longeant les roches coupantes, ne lâchant des yeux la bête, qui se débat avec les tendons du cadavre, que pour chercher le pistolet.

Je finis par tomber dessus. Quelle chance ! Il est à deux mètres de moi, mais il faut que je m'éloigne de la roche et que je m'approche du dinosaure. Est-ce que cela vaut le coup ?

Sûrement, oui. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai perdu dans le sac que j'ai abandonné au lézard, mais c'est peut-être celui où j'ai mis toutes les autres armes que j'ai récupérées.

Sans un bruit, je m'approche. Je tends la main vers le pistolet. Il n'est plus qu'à un pas de moi. Je peux y arriver. La bestiole semble énervée par l'odeur du sang. Elle ne me sentira pas m'approcher. Non, elle est bien trop occupée. Je peux y arriver. Je suis tout près. Mes doigts effleurent la céramique particulière de l'arme, ils glissent dessus. Il faut que je me rapproche encore un tout petit peu, un tout petit…

La bête relève la tête et se tourne vers moi.

Oh non…

Elle se rue sur moi.

Je m'empare du pistolet, tire dans sa direction, la rate, tire à nouveau et la rate une nouvelle fois. La bête s'arrête un instant, intriguée par les détonations tonitruantes, ce qui me laisse le temps de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Une fois de plus, je cours à toute vitesse, sans prendre soin de ma blessure, sentant la cicatrice se tendre et se compresser au rythme de mes enjambées désespérées, et la chaleur s'y dégager et se répandre le long du tissu de ma veste.

La bête court après moi. Je tire plusieurs salves en arrière, sans me retourner, juste pour l'effrayer, sans espérer la toucher. Elle est bien plus rapide et agile que la précédente. Je n'arriverai jamais à l'avoir ou la semer. Pourquoi me court-elle après ? Elle a tout un tas de viande encore fumante qui l'attend là-bas !

« Va-t'en ! Mais va-t'en ! Tu as assez de nourriture comme ça ! »

Soudain, je me cogne contre une masse molle elle aussi en mouvement. Nous tombons toutes les deux à la renverse.

Une fille d'une quinzaine d'années, à la carrure assez forte. Un des tributs du Deux, je crois. D'abord déboussolée, elle me lance un regard empli de haine.

« Ha je t'ai trouvée ! elle sort, entre deux souffles rauques. Tu vas me passer cette…

— Cours ! je lui lance. Cours ! »

Et avant qu'elle ait le temps de me répondre, je me relève et continue ma course folle. La fille cherche à me faire un crochet du pied, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce qui me poursuit. Moi je continue à courir et à courir, mais je sais qu'elle est encore assise sur ses fesses à regarder bêtement le dinosaure quand celui-ci lui enfonce ses crocs dans la gorge.

Les hurlements de la fille résonnent dans ma tête pendant de longues minutes, alors que je continue à courir comme une dératée. Ce n'est que bien longtemps après que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule à fuir ce carnage : un garçon court dans la même direction que moi, à une dizaine de pas sur ma gauche. Le tribut du Six, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je le trouvais mauvais et sadique, quand nous attendions en silence de passer nos séances privées.

Tout en continuant à courir, nous nous regardons. Cela semble durer une éternité. Son air dur est émaillé par l'effort qu'il procure. De son côté, il doit contempler une échevelée particulièrement sale en train de boiter pour sauver sa peau.

Je finis par m'arrêter. La bête ne me suit pas. Le garçon s'arrête aussi. Il amorce un pas dans ma direction.

Je tends les bras et le vise. Il s'arrête.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne tire pas. Ce type veut ma peau. Il me dévisage, un peu de rage se mêlant à la méchanceté de son regard. « La prochaine fois, la blonde. Et attends-toi à souffrir. »

Il ne peut pas m'approcher, et il semble le savoir. Subitement, il s'échappe de mon champ de vision et disparaît entre les rochers.

Bon dieu, pourquoi je n'ai pas tiré ? J'ai eu tout le temps de le faire, et à cette distance, je ne l'aurais pas loupé…

Pestant de rage, je cherche un endroit où je pourrais me reposer au calme. Il me faut attendre de longues minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle et parvenir à me relever du petit creux entre les rochers où je me suis cachée. Ni le garçon ni les lézards ne sont venus me chercher.

J'erre entre les défilés de roches ternes sur lesquelles aucune végétation ne pousse, en crachant mes poumons à chaque toux rauque qui me prend les tripes et ravive ma blessure.

Il faut me rendre à l'évidence, je suis complètement perdue. J'ai couru dans tous les sens pour éviter ces bestioles.

Je pense que je devrais suivre les pas du garçon. C'est en sachant précisément où il se trouve que je pourrais le mieux éviter ses éventuelles attaques sournoises. Je crois qu'il doit être un des plus dangereux survivants.

Je retrouve facilement ses traces dans la poussière et les suis pendant plus d'une heure, avant de me rendre compte que le terrain est de moins en moins accidenté et que je quitte cette région désolée et pleine d'animaux terrifiants. Malgré la purée de pois qui m'enveloppe, je crois distinguer la végétation luxuriante de la jungle, à une centaine de pas sur ma droite. Je pourrais m'y abriter pour la nuit. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de repasser une nuit au milieu des dinosaures. Non merci.

Soucieuse, je cherche du regard un éventuel adversaire. Le garçon du Six n'est pas en vue. Il a dû rejoindre la jungle. Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent de s'y rendre. Mais je suis exténuée et ma blessure a besoin de se recicatriser. Je sens que l'adrénaline est retombée, et je n'aspire qu'à un peu de calme après toute cette agitation.

Avec attention, je parcours les derniers pas qui me séparent de la forêt. J'essaye d'être silencieuse et assez rapide. Il ne serait pas judicieux de se faire remarquer. Une fois les premiers arbres dépassés, je souffle de soulagement. Même si je perds à cet endroit la trace de mon adversaire, au moins je me sens plus à l'abri ici. Il ne me reste qu'à m'éloigner un peu de sa piste, et à…

La fille qui se dresse subitement devant moi a un couteau dans chaque main. Je reconnais son air volontaire, sa fine taille et ses cheveux sombres et raides. C'est la Carrière du district Un.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

_« Mesdames et messieurs, ça s'est passé ce matin. Les images sont choquantes, j'aime autant vous prévenir à l'avance. C'est qu'au district Cinq, tout le monde est en effervescence ! Azurée fait la une de tous les journaux, et les rivalités entre ceux qui la honnissent et ceux qui la défendent sont chaque jour plus violentes. Et ce matin, c'est le père d'Azurée qui a fait parler de lui. Regardez-le. Il débarque à l'hôtel de ville, passe à tabac plusieurs Pacificateurs et représentants de la loi, armé d'une barre de fer, avant d'être finalement maîtrisé._

"_Rendez-moi ma fille !"_

_Oh, ce hurlement est déchirant ! C'est l'amour d'un père envers sa fille que nous voyons transpercer dans ces mots. Azurée déclenche toutes les passions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Mais si je vous montre ceci aujourd'hui, c'est parce que le président Snow tient à ce que je retransmette ses paroles : surtout, chers habitants de Panem, surtout veillez bien à ne pas reproduire ces actes condamnables. Le Capitole sera intransigeant en ce qui concerne tous ceux qui troubleront l'ordre public. Les Jeux sont faits, mesdames et messieurs, et rien ne pourra les arrêter ! »_

###

« Non, non, attends ! »

Marion, la fille du Un, regarde mon arme pointée sur elle avec effroi. Elle sait ce que c'est. Tout le monde l'a déjà entendue au moins une fois au cours des derniers jours.

« Tu veux me tuer. Ça se voit dans tes yeux.

— Et toi ? me rétorque-t-elle. C'est toi qui as le flingue, je te signale !

— Pose tes couteaux et retourne-toi !

— Non ! Tu vas me tirer dans le dos ensuite ! Espèce de lâche ! »

Que dois-je faire ? On est coincé. Maintenant que je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, il m'est impossible d'appuyer sur la détente. Nous nous regardons sans rien dire, sans baisser nos armes. Cela peut durer longtemps.

« On pourrait s'allier, elle sort enfin, d'une voix tremblante.

— Je ne m'allie pas avec une Carrière !

— Je suis dans la même merde que toi à présent ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis ici, dans l'arène, et je peux te dire un truc, c'est qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je regrette de m'être portée volontaire !

— On m'a déjà proposé de m'allier à d'autres tributs. J'ai refusé.

— Mais ça sera différent avec moi !

— Et pourquoi donc ? Que crois-tu qu'il se passera quand il ne restera plus que nous deux ? On se battra à mort jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous deux finisse par arriver à arracher les yeux de la tête de l'autre ? Non merci.

— Quand il ne restera plus que nous deux, nous partirons chacun dans une direction, sans jamais nous revoir. Et on attendra que le Capitole en finisse avec l'une ou l'autre !

— Oui, on a une chance sur deux, en somme ! Alors que si je reste seule, j'ai peut-être plus de chances de survivre… »

Elle me regarde, dépitée. C'est une jolie fille. Elle me rappelle un peu Lin', bien que plus brune. Ses cheveux raides et filasses sont aussi gras et sales que les miens. Ses yeux noirs dégagent une fatigue profonde. Elle semble avoir moins bien mangé et bu que moi ces derniers jours. Je pensais qu'un Carrière était entraîné à résister à toutes les situations, à chasser, à trouver de la nourriture même dans les territoires les plus hostiles. De toute évidence, son entraînement n'a pas été suffisant pour qu'elle parvienne à s'en sortir correctement.

« Combien de personnes tu as tué ? je sors, d'un ton moins aigre que je ne le pensais.

— Une seule. La fille du district Onze, tu sais, la grande voûtée. Je… c'est elle qui a mené l'assaut, pas moi. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. »

Oui, c'est cela.

« Et toi ? »

Je la regarde m'adresser ces mots d'une petite voix tremblante. Merde. J'ai tué plus de personnes qu'elle. Et je la prends pour une meurtrière ?

« Deux, je réponds, après un silence.

— Avec le flingue ?

— Oui. »

Nous sommes pratiquement de la même taille, et nous faisons aussi jeunes l'une que l'autre. Deux gamines qui, des armes de mort à la main, discutent du nombre de personnes qu'elles ont déjà tuées, alors qu'elles ne sont même pas encore majeures.

C'est aberrant.

« Tu as quel âge ?

— Seize ans.

— Les Carrières n'attendent pas la dernière année, d'habitude, pour se présenter ?

— Je me croyais prête. »

Je ris. Elle me regarde, perplexe.

« J'ai une très bonne amie, lui dis-je, qui devait se porter volontaire pour remplacer celle qui allait être tirée au sort. Elle a seize ans, comme toi. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle s'est pissée dessus, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, et elle m'a laissé partir pour les Jeux. »

Elle me regarde fixement.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça a dû la décontenancer, quand tu as été choisie ? » me dit-elle, l'air sincère.

Il est vrai que la coïncidence était malheureuse. Peut-être lui aurait-il fallu cinq minutes de plus pour se reprendre et venir se présenter à l'estrade. Le temps lui aurait manqué.

« C'est possible, je réponds enfin. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se présente. En mon for intérieur, lors du tirage au sort, j'ai souhaité que quelque chose de spécial se produise, qui empêcherait Lindsey, mon amie, de se porter volontaire. En quelque sorte, mon vœu a été exaucé… »

Marion jette soudain ses couteaux à terre, ce qui me fait sursauter et dresser à nouveau le pistolet sur sa tête.

« Oh, et puis zut », elle lâche, d'une voix enrouée.

Elle s'assoit sur un lit de mousse, me regarde, sans aucune animosité.

« La vie, c'est de la merde, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-elle enfin. Toi, tu avais une vie peut-être pas excitante, mais il a fallu que le maigre équilibre qui te faisait sentir vivante soit écrabouillé par ces foutus Jeux. Et tu te retrouves ici, sans le vouloir, à te demander comment tu vas faire pour gagner. Enfin, c'est ce que j'imagine. Car pour moi, c'est la même chose. Je me suis portée volontaire par ennui. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'ici où je pourrais me sentir vivante. Faut croire que je me suis plantée. »

Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour baisser finalement les bras. Lentement, je m'assois à quelques pas d'elle, toujours sur la défensive, l'arme à la main mais posée à côté de moi.

« Attention à ce que tu dis à propos des Jeux, je lui sors. Imagine que tu gagnes. Que va penser le Capitole de tes remarques ? Ils vont te faire disparaître et tu auras tout perdu. Ou alors tu deviendras une Muette, ce qui n'est guère mieux.

— C'est possible. Mais tout ça m'est un peu égal, à présent, tu sais. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit dans l'intérêt du Capitole de m'éliminer après les Jeux. Le vainqueur représente l'espoir. Et détruire cet espoir ne ferait qu'engendrer la colère au sein des districts. »

Elle passe ses longs doigts fins et crasseux le long de ses jambes pour chasser la poussière et les plaques de terre séchées qui y sont collées. Le pantalon de son uniforme est particulièrement déchiré en maints endroits : elle a perdu une jambe et l'autre est fendue sur toute la longueur jusqu'à la hanche. Le haut ne vaut guère mieux : la fermeture Éclair est cassée et le col déchiré. Je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie en comparaison. Mes yeux se posent sur le sigle cousu sur la poche gauche de sa veste : le signe féminin avec un gros Un dedans, et en dessous, écrit en plus petit, « Marion Ramirez ».

Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser des parents à entraîner leur enfant à un jeu de tuerie ? Des parents qui ont été eux-mêmes Carrières, sans doute. Je contemple cette jeune fille qui se cure les ongles en reniflant bruyamment, et me demande ce que doivent penser ses parents en cet instant. Se disent-ils : « Mais pourquoi tu ne l'attaques pas ? Tue-la, cette blondasse est ton ennemi ! » ? Ou pleurent-ils en silence, car leur fille est dans une situation délicate ?

Et que doivent penser les miens en ce moment ? Oh, ils doivent être vraiment heureux de me savoir encore vivante, après cinq jours de Jeux, avec des armes et de la nourriture en stock, et plus qu'une dizaine d'adversaires. Se prennent-ils à espérer que je m'en sorte ? Sans avoir à tuer qui que ce soit d'autre ? Quand je reviendrai à la maison – si je reviens –, que penseront-ils de moi et de mes meurtres ? Me pardonneront-ils ? Ou me regarderont-ils comme si j'étais changée ?

C'est sûrement ainsi que ça se passera. Leur Azurée est morte le jour où je me suis tailladé les veines. Aujourd'hui, je suis une autre, une meurtrière aux pensées morbides, et plus jamais, je pense, je n'arriverai à sourire naïvement, en compagnie de mes parents, sur un sujet léger et sans intérêt.

Je regarde Marion, et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Une fois qu'il ne restera plus que nous deux et que nous aurons décidé de nous séparer, j'attendrais qu'une dizaine de pas nous sépare pour me retourner et lui tirer dans le dos. Car c'est ma voie, mon seul moyen de sortie. Elle ne mérite pas plus de mourir que moi.

Mais elle ne mérite pas plus de gagner que moi.

Pendant que Marion se recoiffe en se regardant dans la lame d'un de ses gros couteaux, je m'emploie à sonder le fond de mes deux sacs restants. J'ouvre le premier et y trouve les armes que j'y avais rangées : couteau, faucille, shuriken.

Le cœur battant, je m'empare du second. Il contient soit l'eau, soit la nourriture. Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir si soigneusement rangé mes affaires. J'aurais dû mettre un peu de tout dans chaque sac ! Quelle sotte…

Il y a une dent de lézard encore plantée dans le sac. Une chance qu'il ne m'ait pas emporté toutes mes affaires ! Mais ces sacs m'ont sauvé la vie, et c'est déjà ça. J'inspecte la dent ensanglantée ainsi que les traces de morsure qui s'étalent sur toute la surface du sac, retardant le plus possible son ouverture. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus souhaitable : avoir perdu l'eau, ou avoir perdu la nourriture ?

Je ferme les yeux et inspire fortement. Lentement, je tire sur la fermeture Éclair, fourre ma main dans le sac. Je sens… les gourdes en métal.

Je souris. Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. L'eau est plus importante que les biscuits.

Quand je tends une gourde à Marion, celle-ci la regarde un instant, perplexe, avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Elle s'empresse de me prendre la gourde des mains et se met à boire avec beaucoup d'entrain.

« Ne bois pas tout. Garde-s'en un peu. Il reste sûrement encore deux ou trois jours de Jeux, et rien ne dit que nous aurons la possibilité de retourner à la rivière ou de trouver un autre point d'eau potable.

— Et tu n'as rien à manger ?

— Désolée, j'ai tout perdu ce matin. Je me suis fait attaquer par… des dinosaures.

— Sans blague ? »

Elle s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main pas très élégant, me retend la gourde à moitié vide, ce qui me fait grimacer.

« Désolée… Je n'ai rien bu ni mangé depuis deux jours.

— Tu n'as pas trouvé de sac avec de la nourriture ?

— Non, j'ai quasiment passé mon temps à fuir.

— Et tu ne sais pas chasser ? Comme tous les Carrières ?

— Qui t'a dit qu'on apprenait aux Carrières à chasser ? On leur apprend à finir les Jeux rapidement, pas à faire traîner les choses !

— Grave erreur. »

Mes yeux captent soudainement le reflet des boucles d'oreille de Marion. Voilà ce qu'elle a eu le droit d'emporter pour les Jeux. C'est sûrement des vraies pierres bleues, des saphirs ou je ne sais trop quoi. Marion vient du district Un, qui confectionne les bijoux et autres créations de valeur pour le Capitole. C'est le district le plus riche, bien que personnellement, je n'aie pas à me plaindre. Ce qui me provoque un pincement au cœur, ce n'est pas cette richesse exhibée, mais c'est le fait que je n'ai rien pu emporter, moi. Pas même ma jolie montre.

Un gong retentit. Le soir est tombé si vite ! Le cinquième jour s'achève, et la retransmission apparaît dans le ciel. Comme nous nous trouvons à la lisière de la forêt, nous pouvons la regarder sans problème, une grosse partie du ciel étant dégagée. Le sceau du Capitole s'affiche, accompagné de l'hymne caractéristique.

C'est que j'ai raté bien des _récaps_ : le tout premier, à la suite de laquelle j'ai failli apparaître, et parce que je me trouvais cachée sous un gros rocher, le second, car je dormais, surveillée par Rémi, et le quatrième, hier, quand je me trouvais dans le labyrinthe de roches coupantes, soit parce que le ciel était bien trop chargé de poussières pour que je puisse l'apercevoir ou l'entendre, soit parce qu'il n'y en a pas eu, tout simplement. Et j'opte plutôt pour la seconde version.

Reste la troisième retransmission, que j'ai suivie du haut de mon promontoire rocheux, quand je me lamentais d'avoir tué Stieg. Je me souviens encore très nettement des visages de Stieg et de Slaine apparaître à l'écran. Les coups de canon qui avaient succédé leur mort m'avaient fait sursauter, me permettant de me reprendre et de fuir le carnage. Il n'a sans doute pas fallu longtemps pour qu'un hovercraft du Capitole vienne sur les lieux récupérer les corps.

Ce cinquième _récap_, je ne peux l'éviter. J'y vois apparaître les visages de la fille du Deux, mangée par le dinosaure, et de la fille du Huit, tuée par je-ne-sais-qui ou quoi. Voir ces visages figés de gens qui ne bougent désormais plus, qui ne parlent plus, qui ne rient plus, ça me provoque une légère crise d'angoisse. Je m'emploie à inspirer profondément pour me calmer.

« Nous ne sommes plus que dix, souffle Marion.

— C'est encore beaucoup, je rétorque, pour cinq jours de Jeux. En général, une dizaine de tributs meurent le premier jour. Il y a un groupe qui s'est formé dans la forêt. Ils sont cinq.

— Alors il ne reste que trois personnes à trouver.

— Il y a d'abord le type du Six. Il veut ma peau. Il a dû se cacher dans la forêt, lui aussi. Qui d'autre ? J'ai raté quelques _récaps_.

— La fille du district Trois et la fille du district Quatre. Je n'ai aucune info sur elles.

— Des tributs de carrière, tu penses ?

— À mon avis, oui. Qui sont les autres survivants ?

— Il y a un certain Rémi, tu sais, le remplaçant du district Sept. Il tient une petite équipe composée de deux autres garçons et de deux filles. Tous des districts Sept à Dix. Les districts Onze et Douze sont décimés. Ils sont bien organisés, mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont de taille face au type du Six.

— Torch. C'est son nom. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes il a déjà tuées, mais penser à ce chiffre me donne la chair de poule.

— Il a l'air sadique… »

L'hymne s'arrête, le silence revient.

« Je suis si fatiguée, dit Marion. Tu crois que Torch peut nous retrouver ici ?

— Peut-être devrions-nous monter la garde l'une après l'autre. Je commence et te réveillerai au milieu de la nuit.

— Merci… »

Marion se couche à mes pieds, sans aucune appréhension. Elle se recroqueville et tremble un instant, de peur ou de froid, je ne sais pas trop. Je contemple ses pupilles bouger frénétiquement derrière ses paupières fermées, avant de se calmer lentement.

Nous sommes plutôt à l'abri, là où nous nous trouvons, entre les hautes fougères qui bordent l'orée de la forêt et le talus qui la sépare du dédale infini de troncs. Nous ne sommes visibles ni de la plaine, ni de la forêt. Si nous restons au calme, tout peut bien se passer. Aucune bête de la forêt irait s'aventurer si près de la lisière, et en ce qui concerne les dinosaures…

Je jette un coup d'œil au défilé de pierres, au loin, plongé dans la pénombre du soir tombant. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en éloigneraient. C'est leur territoire et le défendent.

Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils réagissent comme de vrais animaux. Quel comportement leur a inculqué le Capitole ? Tuer les tributs à tout prix ? C'est fort possible.

Je décide de garder un œil sur le défilé. Dans tous les cas, je verrais ces grosses bêtes approcher, étant donné la zone dégagée qui sépare la forêt des rochers.

Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé Marion. Sa simplicité, sa faiblesse. Je ne me sens plus toute seule. Mieux, je ne me sens plus si inutile.

Non. Ne t'accroche pas à elle. Car tu devras la tuer le moment venu. C'est elle ou toi. Tu le sais.

Je peste de rage pendant toute ma durée de garde, bataillant avec le sommeil et les idées noires qui me tourmentent. Mais personne ne vient nous embêter. Quand je réveille Marion pour qu'elle me remplace, j'ai une très légère appréhension qui s'illustre par un frisson me parcourant l'échine. Puis-je lui faire confiance ? Elle me regarde, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, et me sourit tendrement.

« D'accord, à ton tour », me lance-t-elle.

Elle se met en tailleur contre un arbre et pose son regard à l'horizon. Je la regarde un instant, cherchant le moindre signe dans ses gestes qui pourrait me signifier qu'elle joue un jeu. Mais ne trouve rien. Sa sincérité me touche. Je suis incapable d'en avoir autant.

Je m'allonge sur le dos – seule position acceptable quand on a un gros trou dans le ventre –, gardant le pistolet à la main, posé sur mon torse. La haute cime des arbres couvre la nuit étoilée mais certaines lueurs transpercent la voûte et m'apportent réconfort…

###

Je me retrouve au sommet de ma petite tour météo. Le soleil est haut et me dore le visage. Il fait beau, tout est calme, les panneaux solaires reflètent les rayons de soleil, c'est comme une rivière de lumière qui serpente sur le flanc de la colline.

Il est à mes côtés, me tient la main, se serre contre moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Nous sommes bien tous les deux. Nous regardons ensemble la vie s'affairer en contrebas, un chat qui saute de toit en toit, une volée d'hirondelles chassant les insectes. J'aime que le soleil m'éblouisse au point que je ne voie plus le paysage qu'à travers deux très fines fentes laissées par mes paupières mi-closes. Mes yeux clairs sont aveuglés par la lumière mais c'est ce qui les rend précieux : la lumière est d'autant plus belle, ainsi.

Il regarde mes cheveux voleter au vent. Il passe ses doigts le long de mes mèches rendues quasiment blanches par la lumière éclatante, les enroule dans mes pointes en accroche-cœur. La faible ondulation de mes cheveux me rappelle les vagues de l'océan qui viennent et repartent sans arrêt. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir plusieurs fois dans ma vie, à l'extrême sud du district. La grande plage de sable fin, le bleu infini, les éclats de lumière qui scintillent à sa surface.

Je me sers encore plus contre lui. Je l'aime si fort, et de ça j'en suis sûre, à présent.

Nous regardons avec sérénité les dinosaures paître dans les plaines, ces gigantesques animaux qui se tiennent sur leurs deux pattes arrière. Leur grande gueule aux dents tranchantes coupe l'herbe sans ménagement.

C'est quand je me dis que ces bestioles doivent plutôt manger de la viande que je finis par me réveiller.

Nuit noire. Fraîcheur. Bruits incessants de petits animaux et d'insectes qui grouillent de partout. Je laisse le rêve se dissiper lentement, sa chaleur, sa lumière, son calme absolu. Je laisse l'image de Jonathan mourir derrière mes pupilles. Une larme vient couler le long de mon œil.

C'est étrange que j'aie rêvé inconsciemment de lui, dans un endroit que seuls Ethan et moi connaissons. De lui et pas d'Ethan.

Mes yeux s'acclimatent à la pénombre. Ils parviennent à distinguer les infimes détails de ce monde de verdure oppressant.

Il y a quelqu'un dans mon champ de vision, qui s'approche. Je relève la tête.

Marion est à un pas de moi, accroupie, arrêtée soudainement dans son élan. Elle me regarde avec effroi, comme si je n'aurais pas dû me réveiller. Sa main est posée sur le pistolet qui se trouve à côté de mon flanc.

Je m'élance pour le récupérer, mais trop tard ! Marion s'est jetée dessus et recule d'un bond, l'arme au poing. Je retombe sur le sol, avec seulement de l'humus dans la main.

Je recule frénétiquement à quatre pattes. Marion pointe l'arme sur moi.

« Pas bien futée de s'endormir à côté de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.

— Non, attends », je lance, terrorisée.

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle va tirer, là, maintenant, et me tuer sans hésitation.

Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

Je fais ce que je sais mieux faire depuis que j'ai été choisie pour les Jeux : j'éclate en larmes.

« Mais tu as dormi, toi aussi ! je lui lance, la voix chevrotante.

— Que d'un œil, ma jolie. Que d'un œil. Comment pouvais-tu penser que je te laisserais vivre avec pareille arme dans les mains ? On m'a entraîné pour mentir et manipuler les gens, sache-le. »

J'enrage, je bous intérieurement.

D'un geste rapide, j'empoigne un de mes sacs et lui lance à la figure. Marion tire. La détonation vibre contre le tronc des arbres. Elle m'a raté. Je me lève en un sursaut, lui saute dessus. Nous valsons dans les fougères.

Marion tire plusieurs coups de feu. L'un chauffe dangereusement ma joue gauche. Pas passé loin. Je lui empoigne les bras, la mords au cou, ce qui la fait hurler et lâcher l'arme.

« Arrête ! »

Mais je suis sur elle. Je la serre entre mes cuisses, retiens ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, et continue de la mordre jusqu'au sang. Je ne peux pas lâcher, pas maintenant. Elle est bien plus forte que moi.

Marion hurle et hurle encore. Dans un soubresaut de douleur, elle m'envoie valser sur le côté. Elle porte une main à son cou. Le sang coule à flots. J'en ai la bouche pleine et le lui crache à la figure.

« J'avais confiance en toi ! »

Je hurle et postillonne nombre de gouttes de sang.

Elle m'adresse un regard empli de haine.

« Hé bien il ne fallait pas, pauvre cloche ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ? On est dans les Jeux ! C'est chacun pour soi ! »

Et elle me saute dessus.

Nous roulons dans les fourrés, nous égratignant sur les plantes urticantes et piquantes. Marion me gifle plusieurs fois et me griffe les avant-bras et le cou.

J'essaye de me débattre mais elle est bien plus entraînée que moi. Je sens que je suis tombée sur quelque chose de dur et froid. Je glisse ma main sous mon dos, ressors un des couteaux de Marion, le projette au-dessus de moi.

Un hoquet. Marion suffoque, se recule. Je l'ai entaillée sur une partie du torse, déchirant veste et brassière.

« Arrête-toi ! je hurle. Ne m'approche pas ! »

Marion titube, couverte de sang.

« Tu peux crever, bâtarde ! »

Elle se rue à nouveau sur moi. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux, hurle et taillade dans l'air avec le couteau en me protégeant le visage de mon autre bras.

Marion sursaute, comme piquée par une guêpe. Elle saigne de plusieurs coupures profondes aux bras. Je vois que ses paupières sont lourdes, la sueur perle de ses tempes, elle dodeline de la tête.

Quand elle cherche à s'élancer à nouveau, ses jambes ne la suivent plus. Elle met un genou à terre, puis se retient de s'écrouler en se retenant de ses bras tremblants.

« Maudite… »

Sa blessure au cou saigne abondamment. Le sang coule le long de ses bras. Elle me regarde avec toute sa haine, moi je me suis écartée de plusieurs pas et la regarde, tétanisée, se vider de son sang.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Marion finisse par s'écrouler. La face contre le sol, elle continue de me fixer. Je m'approche lentement.

« Mais pourquoi… »

Ses lèvres articulent une réponse inintelligible. Elle avale une salive pleine de sang avant de réessayer.

« Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi, elle souffle. Non, c'est trop bête.

— Les Jeux sont stupides, je lui rétorque, presque aimablement.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… Je ne peux crever des mains d'une nulle… comme toi. »

Je me sens blessée car j'aurais voulu qu'elle se repentît. Un instant, j'ai cru que je pouvais l'avoir comme amie… Ma naïveté sans limite m'a joué une nouvelle fois des tours. Cette fille est venue dans les Jeux pour tuer. Je le savais. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire.

Marion agonise pendant de longues minutes. Je ne pensais pas que ses blessures étaient si profondes, mais son souffle sifflant indique que j'ai dû lui ouvrir un poumon.

Il m'est impossible de l'achever, non. Je pourrais aller chercher le pistolet et lui tirer dessus. Mais je suis tétanisée par la mort qui l'emporte lentement, ses yeux qui se voilent, sa bouche qui rejette un sang bouillonnant…

Quand le coup de canon retentit enfin, les larmes de mes yeux ont eu le temps de sécher et d'encroûter mes cils.

Je me redresse finalement, récupère mes deux sacs, le sien, mon pistolet, et quitte le coin au plus vite.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

_« Florian, cher envoyé spécial, bonjour._

— _Bonjour, Caesar._

— _Alors, comment vont les choses en Europe ?_

— _Hé bien, toujours difficiles, vous savez… Le dernier coup d'État en Europe orientale déstabilise un peu l'ordre, et la reconstruction est toujours lente et soumise aux aléas des marchés balbutiants._

— _Mais quelle idée de refonder un monde « à l'ancienne » ! Vous avez bien vu ce que ça donnait, pourquoi un tel entêtement ?_

— _Hé hé, je transmettrai à mes dirigeants, Caesar. Nous avons sûrement… plein de choses à apprendre de votre civilisation._

— _Dites-moi, quand est-ce que vous vous y mettez, en Europe, aux Jeux de la Faim ?_

— _Heu… on y réfléchit !_

— _Quel est votre taux de criminalité, chez vous ?_

— _Plus de vingt-cinq pour cent._

— _Nous zéro virgule deux. Vous voyez ?_

— _En effet…_

— _Bon, dites-moi, Florian. Dites-moi quel est votre tribut préféré._

— _J'avoue que j'ai un penchant pour Azurée._

— _Azurée ? La petite pleurnicharde ?_

— _Ha, ha, vous avez raison, elle a du mal à s'acclimater, c'est sûr. Mais je trouve que c'est celle qui a le plus de mérite. Elle est grièvement blessée et pourtant elle s'est mise à se battre de toutes ses forces. Elle ne se bat pas pour gagner, mais pour sa survie. Elle me semble être la plus saine de tous. Ses faiblesses sont compréhensibles._

— _Il est vrai qu'Azurée s'est beaucoup améliorée ces dernières heures. Mais au regard de ses antécédents – sa tentative de suicide, sa note de deux à l'entraînement, l'élimination de Stieg, son meilleur atout dans les Jeux… –, Azurée peut-elle seulement gagner ? »_

###

Avec toutes ces péripéties, ma plaie s'est rouverte. En l'inspectant, j'ai pu remarquer que la zone noire s'est en partie résorbée, mais rien ne dit qu'elle ne va pas s'étendre à nouveau. Avec une certaine pointe d'appréhension, j'ai déversé un peu d'eau sur l'entaille. Ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Le sang qui s'écoule de la plaie est chaud et sombre. Je ne le regarde plus avec dégoût. J'essuie les lèvres boursouflées de ma blessure avec une grosse mousse verte empruntée à un pied d'une de ces étranges plantes tropicales. Je ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que les saignements se soient arrêtés, épongeant délicatement chaque fois que cela en devient nécessaire.

Mes nombreuses traces de griffure, mes ecchymoses et la brûlure à ma joue gauche me lancent horriblement. Je n'ai pas moyen de me voir dans une glace pour contempler mon visage meurtri, mais, en tâtant délicatement, je peux constater que la brûlure s'étend de la pommette jusqu'à l'oreille…

Pour éviter de paraître trop repoussante à la caméra, je me suis rincée la bouche et le menton, couverts de sang. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour un vampire… Quant à mes vêtements… Ceux de Marion auraient pu m'être utiles car ils étaient à ma taille. Pas de chance qu'ils aient été plus abîmés que les miens. Je n'ai finalement rien pour me changer et me séparer de cette odeur de mort qui imprègne le tissu.

Mes élans de coquetterie m'extorquent un sourire.

Le jour pointe doucement à l'horizon. Un matin de plus dans l'arène. Une nuit de plus où j'ai trop peu dormi. Les poches sous mes yeux doivent pendre jusqu'au milieu de mes joues.

« Bonjour à tous, je lance à ma caméra imaginaire en m'étirant. J'espère qu'il fait beau chez vous. Ici le temps semble s'être éclairci, je vais pouvoir aller bronzer un petit coup ! Profitez bien de cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonce radieuse. »

Aux aguets, j'urine accroupie contre un arbre, une main posée à terre, l'autre tenant fermement le pistolet. Cette position tire fortement sur ma plaie et m'arrache une grimace, d'autant plus que mon urine, brûlante, enflamme mes entrailles et sort quasiment rouge comme du sang.

« Alors, on se rince bien l'œil, espèces de voyeurs ? » je rajoute, une pointe de sarcasme dans ma voix.

Je me relève en grimaçant.

« Ouille… »

La récente recicatrisation de ma blessure semble tenir le coup. Mais il ne faut pas que je fasse trop d'efforts aujourd'hui. L'objectif premier est de surveiller le coin et, si possible, de retrouver les traces de Torch. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Ou sinon il sera tombé sur le camp du groupe de Rémi.

Ce que j'espère et redoute à la fois. D'un côté, ce sont des adversaires en moins à tuer. De l'autre… ce sont des gens que je n'ai pas envie de voir mourir…

Lentement, je m'enfonce dans la forêt, sans trop perdre de vue la lisière. À un moment, je tombe sur un arbuste qui produit les mêmes baies que Rémi m'a données. J'espère ne pas me tromper et manger quelque chose de comestible…

Les baies ne sont pas bien nourrissantes, mais au moins elles me calent l'estomac pour la matinée. La recherche de nourriture va bientôt être un problème.

Je me demande si les dinosaures n'étaient pas comestibles…

Je ris toute seule.

###

Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure de marche embusquée, entrecoupée de nombreux arrêts pour éviter de trop tirer sur ma cicatrice, que je remarque ce gros oiseau étrange qui plane au-dessus de la canopée. Son mouvement lent et homogène, comme s'il glissait, n'a rien de naturel. La réalité me frappe soudainement : c'est une sphère pendue à un parachute. Un nouveau cadeau des sponsors qui descend lentement du ciel, contrôlant sa trajectoire pour ne pas s'enchevêtrer dans les branches. Un éclat de métal dans le ciel bleu, silencieux, à l'allure parfaitement calculée.

Le parfait indice pour débusquer un autre tribut.

Car en ce qui concerne ce parachute, je suis sûre de moi : il ne m'est pas destiné. Il s'éloigne lentement de ma position et continue de voler au-dessus de la cime des arbres en attendant sans-doute de trouver une hypothétique clairière où il pourrait s'enfoncer sous la voûte feuillue.

Je le regarde apparaître et disparaître subrepticement entre les trous de lumière de la canopée, un petit pincement au cœur. C'est comme une étoile qui guide le chemin. Mais ce n'est pas ma bonne étoile, c'est celle d'un autre. Moi je n'ai rien eu d'autre que ce mystérieux bout de papier. Et depuis, je pense à Ethan, au mal que je lui ai fait, aux blessures dont il doit être en train de guérir, et cela me perturbe et me déconcentre.

D'autant plus que je ne suis pas sûr que ce papier ait vraiment dit toute la vérité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas qui va recevoir ce cadeau, mais cette personne n'est plus très loin, et je ferais bien de rester sur mes gardes et d'avancer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il y a une clairière devant moi. La sphère s'y dirige. Les doigts crispés sur le manche du pistolet, j'avance avec détermination. Mon cœur bat à la vitesse de celui d'un petit oisillon, faisant grimper dangereusement ma température corporelle. Mes tempes pulsent, mes paupières tressautent, mes mains tremblent. Il faut que je reste calme ou il me sera impossible de viser correctement.

La sphère rentre dans la clairière. J'évolue dans une végétation luxuriante, les rameaux des cycas, des jeunes pousses de palmiers et des fougères se pliant délicatement au passage de mes cuisses. Je ne cesse de regarder alentour, au cas où quelqu'un se jetterait sur moi. Après tout, c'est peut-être un piège : quelqu'un qui réutilise un vieux parachute pour attirer les tributs naïfs et les abattre ensuite dans le dos… Je pense soudainement à Rémi et me dis que c'est quelque chose qu'il est tout à fait capable d'imaginer. Ne pas pouvoir faire face à l'intelligence de certains autres tributs m'indispose. Je me sens si bête, parfois…

Et c'est bien Rémi.

Je suis accroupie à la lisière et l'observe récupérer la petite sphère qui s'est nichée à ses pieds. Il est tout seul, il n'y a aucun bruit autour de lui. Me serais-je trompée sur son compte ? Pourquoi si peu de méfiance ?

Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais lui tirer dessus, là, tout de suite, et puis récupérer le contenu de son cadeau.

Je devrais.

Je ne sais pas.

Je dois le faire.

Il est là, devant moi, accroupi, occupé à retirer les attaches du parachute, et moi, je n'arrive pas à passer à l'action.

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Ce type est ton ennemi. Tu ne voulais pas le tuer, mais à présent, tu le dois. Il faut en finir avec tout ceci.

Mes yeux me brûlent derrière mes pupilles. Je pense que j'ai une sacrée fièvre. Je les rouvre. Rémi se tient debout, absorbé dans la lecture d'un magazine, l'air décontracté.

Mais qu'est-ce que…

Je n'ose y croire.

Moi je suis là, en train de crever, et lui, on lui offre de la lecture ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Certes, j'ai défié le Capitole à maintes reprises, mais lui ne vaut pas mieux ! C'est un pacifiste et je me doute que son petit groupe inactif plaise au Capitole !

À moins que… son charisme et l'organisation exemplaire de son petit groupe ont dû charmer plus d'un sponsor. Et puis peut-être ai-je raté quelque chose. Peut-être que Rémi et ses amis ont eu à se défendre contre les pièges de l'arène, ce qui leur aurait valu les faveurs du public… _Hum…_ Des choses pires que les dinosaures ? J'ai du mal à le croire… Quoi qu'il en soit, rester seul en terrain dégagé, c'est un peu du suici… Mais ?

Il y a autre chose qui descend du ciel ! C'est un second parachute !

Il atterrit mollement aux pieds de Rémi. Il ne semble pas être plus étonné que cela. Je suis ébahie et offusquée par cette scène qui me hérisse les poils. Je le regarde ouvrir son second cadeau, attentive au cercle de ciel qui s'ouvre au-dessus de sa tête, m'attendant à tout instant à y voir tomber d'autres parachutes.

Rémi sort du caisson sphérique un flacon qui semble le satisfaire pleinement.

J'ai les tempes qui brûlent.

C'est la colère qui sourd en moi.

Je ne pensais pas en détenir tant emprisonnée au fond de mon cœur. La traîtrise de Marion l'a fait resurgir, et maintenant, je suis perpétuellement en colère et énervée. Je ne comprends pas comment les choses peuvent se passer ainsi. Pourquoi il n'y a qu'injustice sur Terre.

Mon esprit se focalise sur ma blessure. Quand je pense à elle, je la sens. Et même bien. La douleur n'est jamais loin. La gêne, cette zone dure et nauséabonde qui s'étend sur la moitié de mon ventre, je ne la supporte soudainement plus du tout. Il faut que ça cesse.

Une soudaine idée noire accompagne ma colère. Elle explose dans mon esprit, limpide et solide : les sponsors _ne veulent pas_ me donner quoique ce soit. Ils veulent que je sois en colère et que je haïsse tout le monde. Car c'est ce qui me tient en vie. Tout un tas de psychologues ont dû analyser ma personnalité de fond en comble. Ils doivent me connaître mieux que moi. Ils savent ce qui m'active et ce qui m'endort. Ils savent comment mon esprit réagit à tel ou tel stimulus. Ils savent quand je peux exploser.

Je suis une arme. Une arme qu'on peut déclencher à distance. Il suffit de réunir tous les ingrédients. Et d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Je suis une arme.

_Et je hais tout le monde !_

Je me lève, braque mon arme sur Rémi, m'avance.

Torch est là.

Il est à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il ne m'a pas vu. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Rémi. Il s'élance, un boîtier en plastique à la main.

Je me recouche dans les fourrés, la tête bourdonnante. L'adrénaline qui retombe soudainement. La lumière qui éblouit. Les étoiles qui dansent.

Rémi se retourne, aperçoit Torch quand il est déjà sur lui. Torch rabat son arme dans le cou de Rémi. Le _taser_ se déclenche, électrocute Rémi qui s'effondre en gigotant.

« Bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite, binoclard ! »

Torch fait jaillir son sabre de sa ceinture et s'élance dans la forêt. Rémi tente de se relever, mais ses membres ne sont plus coordonnés. De sa bouche ne sort qu'un amas de mots inintelligibles et plaintifs.

Il me faut bien une minute pour reprendre mes esprits. Je m'élance à mon tour dans la clairière. Le regard de Rémi reflète un mélange de crainte, d'étonnement, et d'incompréhension. Ses lèvres s'articulent. Je crois comprendre « sauver les autres », mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Alors que je m'enfonce dans la forêt sur les pas de Torch, je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas pensé à achever Rémi. La frénésie de l'action semble avoir complètement éteint la rancœur que j'ai eue à son égard.

Un premier cri.

J'essaye d'accélérer mais mes boitillements ne me permettent pas de tenir le rythme de Torch. L'appréhension me gagne. Je sens que je vais arriver trop tard.

Je tombe en premier sur le garçon du Huit. Il se tient contre un arbre, la main sur le ventre, le menton retombé sur la poitrine.

« Hé… »

Je m'approche doucement. Soudain, je comprends : il est _accroché_ à l'arbre, embroché par une branche au niveau de l'abdomen. Quand j'arrive à son niveau, je peux affirmer que le garçon n'est plus conscient. Ses membres gigotent encore un peu, sa tête dodeline, mais la mort le prend.

Je ne m'attarde pas, continue de m'enfoncer dans la végétation épaisse. Des bruits de bagarre proviennent d'un endroit sombre à une vingtaine de pas.

Je lève l'arme au ciel, tire deux salves.

« Arrêtez ! »

J'avance tant bien que mal en continuant de tirer quelques coups. Je pense que ce genre de tir de barrage peut effrayer Torch. Mais quand j'arrive sur les lieux du combat, il est déjà trop tard. Tout d'abord, je vois la petite cabane que le groupe avait montée entre deux arbres, et la nourriture posée sous le voile tendu. Puis je tombe sur Natalia et retiens un haut-le-cœur si violent qu'il me retourne l'estomac. Natalia est complètement éventrée : une partie de ses viscères s'est déversée sur le sol. Une autre profonde coupure sur le visage la défigure à un point tel qu'il m'est difficile de me souvenir d'elle comme elle était avant.

Un peu plus loin, c'est sur Robb que je tombe. Il semble s'être bien défendu. Il était sans doute en train de pisser car il a le pantalon baissé. Plusieurs vilaines coupures le ceignent, et il gît sur le ventre, égorgé, la tête baignant dans une marre de sang. Voir cette force de la nature ainsi réduite à l'état de cadavre fumant me sidère complètement.

« À l'aide ! »

Je me retourne. Des bruits de végétation écartée, des hurlements stridents, et les cris d'un taré qui beugle des insanités. Liz' surgit d'entre les arbres, la tête écarlate, les yeux baignés de larmes, le souffle à l'agonie.

« Il veut me tuer ! »

Juste derrière, Torch, lançant son sabre.

La terreur suprême. Les muscles qui se crispent tous en même temps. Le champ de vision qui se réduit soudainement.

Je tente de lever mon arme mais Liz' s'effondre sur moi. Je tombe en arrière, cherche des yeux Torch qui se rue sur nous. Je tire dans tous les sens. Les détonations se répercutent contre les troncs et s'entrechoquent. Je repousse Liz', tente de me redresser, tire à nouveau là où Torch se trouvait une seconde avant.

Et puis plus rien.

Il est parti.

Le silence qui retombe progressivement.

Les oreilles qui bourdonnent encore de tout ce boucan. Le sifflement qui ne veut pas s'estomper.

Je reste sans bouger pendant de longues secondes, le corps protégé par celui de Liz' qui fait barrage, le bras tremblant, s'agitant de gauche à droite avant de se braquer à nouveau devant moi puis d'effectuer d'autres allers et retours nerveux, le regard fou qui cherche vainement à suivre mes mouvements hystériques. Mais Torch ne revient pas.

J'essaye de me calmer. Je me mets à genoux, j'inspire et expire lentement, l'arme posée devant moi mais à portée de main.

Et ces hoquets qui m'indisposent !

Je secoue la tête.

Ce ne sont pas les miens.

Mes yeux se posent sur Liz', dont le corps est abandonné à côté de moi. Ses yeux me fixent depuis tout ce temps. Je crois qu'elle essaye de me parler.

Délicatement, je la mets sur le ventre et contemple avec effroi le sabre enfoncé dans son dos. Je la repositionne sur le côté. Elle grimace.

« Respire à fond », je lui dis, d'un air qui se veut le plus rassurant possible. Mais je crois que ma voix est chevrotante.

Elle se met à pleurer de nouveau.

« C'est… c'est comment ?

— Moche.

— Oh mon dieu… Je… j'ai mal… Je ne veux pas… mourir… »

Elle gémit, son corps sautillant au rythme de ses effroyables hoquets.

« Je… Pardonne-moi… tout ce que je t'ai dit…

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je lui réponds, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu vas m'aider ? Me soigner ?

— Je suis désolée…

— J'ai si mal… »

Je la regarde souffrir en silence. Il y a quelques heures à peine, je regardais une autre fille agoniser sans que je ne puisse rien faire, et cela me révolte au plus haut point.

« Au revoir, Liz'. Tu verras, dans un instant, tout ira bien. »

Je me redresse tant bien que mal et m'éloigne de trois pas.

« Dis bonjour à Stieg de ma part. »

Alors, soudainement déterminée, je lève mon bras, vise posément, et lui tire en plein cœur sans même trembler un instant.

Ses traits se figent aussitôt et son corps s'affaisse. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas souffert. Ou tout du moins, qu'elle ne souffre plus.

Les coups de canon finissent par retentir. Quatre coups pour Natalia, Robb, le garçon du Huit et Liz'. C'est peut-être le plus gros massacre de cette session après la première journée.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il y a quelques jours, je l'ai souhaité. Et maintenant que c'est arrivé, il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'anime. Pas de la pitié, du regret ou de la tristesse, non. De la colère.

Quand je retrouve la petite clairière, Rémi a disparu. Sur le sol, à côté des deux parachutes, gît le magazine. Je m'accroupis pour le récupérer, feuillette quelques pages. Il s'agit d'une revue de nature. Les photos qui s'étalent sur les pages cornées représentent des paysages de montagnes hautes et sauvages, aux cimes enneigées, aux versants recouverts de bruyère, peuplés de bouquetins et d'autres animaux dont je ne connais pas le nom. Machinalement, je caresse les pages de mes doigts crasseux. Je me dis que jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de voir cela dans ma vie, et Rémi non plus. Je comprends à présent : le district de Rémi, c'est celui du bois et du papier. Sans doute que Rémi confectionnait des magazines et passait du temps à rêver sur ces photos que lui ou ses parents imprimaient pour les habitants du Capitole. Fabriquer du rêve. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un tel boulot.

De Rémi, aucune trace. J'ai dû le rater alors qu'il se dirigeait péniblement vers Robb et ses autres amis.

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Je n'ai pas le courage d'y retourner.

_On se reverra Rémi. Je suis désolée. Je m'en veux d'avoir souhaité cela et ensuite de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter._

J'oblique sur la gauche, retrouve non sans mal la trace de Torch. Les quelques gouttes de sang qu'il laisse sur son passage m'ouvrent une voie royale jusqu'à lui. Je l'ai blessé, c'est une première étape. Ce type est on ne peut plus dangereux, et tout ce qui pourra l'affaiblir sera bénéfique pour moi.

« _Azurée_… »

Je me retourne en sursautant, grimace en sentant ma plaie tirailler.

Personne. Pourtant, je connais cette voix… À qui appartient-elle, déjà ?

Rien à faire, je ne me rappelle pas.

La voix résonne dans ma tête. Se mêle à un bourdonnement incessant que je croyais dissipé et qui pourtant ne m'a sans doute jamais quittée. Semble provenir du fond de ma tête et non d'entre les arbres.

La fièvre semble empirer.

Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations.

Je secoue énergiquement la tête avant de reprendre ma marche. Je ne peux m'arrêter, pas maintenant. Il reste si peu à faire…

Cinq.

Ce chiffre me vient soudainement en tête.

C'est le nombre de survivants.

Cela m'angoisse et pourtant m'arrache un sourire. Dix-neuf personnes ont été éliminées avant moi. Je ne regrette plus d'être toujours en vie et d'avoir pris leur place sur la liste des derniers survivants. Je n'ai pas tué Ethan, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Cela veut dire que j'ai ma place sur Terre. Je ne mérite pas plus de mourir que les autres ici. J'ai été choisie comme eux, et j'ai le droit de défendre ma vie. J'ai tué quatre tributs mais n'ai voulu la mort d'aucun d'eux. Cela n'atténue pas l'horreur de mes actes, que je garderai gravés au fond de mon cœur toute ma vie, mais au moins, quand je suis arrivée ici, mes mains n'étaient pas encore entachées de sang. J'étais au même niveau que tous les autres.

« Chers parents et amis de Liz', de Marion, de Stieg, et du tribut du Quatre, vous devez sûrement me détester. J'ai tué votre enfant, votre ami, votre amour. »

Je me redresse du mieux que je peux, fixe ma caméra imaginaire, tends l'index dans sa direction et la regarde fixement.

« Oui, je le dis tout fort, vous _pouvez_ me détester. Je ne vous en veux pas. C'est juste que… »

Une sirène retentit. Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça peut…

Aux abois, je tourne et retourne sur moi-même, l'arme levée à hauteur d'œil.

Est-ce que ça provient d'une arme d'un autre tribut ? Une alarme pour prévenir d'un danger imminent ?

La sonnerie n'est pas très stridente car elle provient d'en haut, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. C'est le Capitole qui la fait sonner, je le sens. C'est la première fois que je vois ça dans les Jeux. Que va-t-il se passer ? Les Jeux s'arrêtent ? Quelqu'un a outrepassé les règles ? On vient me punir pour mon manque de respect ? Pour reprendre mon pistolet car il est jugé trop puissant ? Je ne sais pas, et cela m'angoisse.

« _Azurée_…

— Tais-toi, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Je me déplace jusqu'à ce qu'un trou dans la voûte des arbres me permette de distinguer le ciel. Il y a le logo du Capitole qui y est affiché, comme pour la retransmission quotidienne. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas l'heure pourtant !

Et puis d'un coup, c'est le sifflement caractéristique d'un hovercraft qui se fait entendre au-dessus de ma tête. Sa masse métallique occulte le soleil. Je crois rêver ! Il est là pour me chercher, oh non, oh non, oh non.

Des cordes se déploient tout autour de moi, jetées depuis le pont du vaisseau. Les Pacificateurs descendent en rappel, et très vite je me retrouve entourée de six hommes armés, le casque vissé sur la tête et la visière baissée.

Je m'effondre à terre.

« Pose ton arme et tes sacs, et éloigne-toi de dix pas ! »

J'hésite un instant, gardant en joue un de ces soldats en armure et sans visage. Ils semblent aussi tendus que moi. Je sens qu'ils me fixent de leur regard haineux, derrière leur visière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais s'ils m'avaient voulu du mal, ils l'auraient déjà fait. À contrecœur, je m'exécute. Un Pacificateur s'empare de mes affaires pendant que deux autres viennent se placer de part et d'autre de moi.

« Aurai-je au moins l'honneur de connaître la raison de tout ceci ? » je lance, vaincue par cette scène aberrante qui me coupe des Jeux, de ma concentration, de mes idées noires.

De ma solitude.

« Un petit temps mort, déclare le capitaine de la troupe, qui s'est placé un pas devant ses hommes. Caesar Flickerman souhaite te parler.

— Sérieux ? »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

« Et ensuite, on reprend ?

— C'est ce qui est prévu, en effet. »

Le timbre de la voix du Pacificateur est tout à fait neutre, et sa visière baissée ne me laisse voir qu'un menton parfaitement rasé qui s'agite à peine quand il parle.

« Et… heu, mon arme, je pourrais la récupérer ensuite ?

— C'est évident. »

Je crois discerner un sourire derrière cette visière opaque. Si ça se trouve, ce type a misé gros sur moi.

Je soupire de soulagement.

« C'est la première fois que ce genre de truc arrive ?

— C'est une première.

— Pourquoi vous me faites ça à moi ? »

Mais le Pacificateur ne répond pas. Nous attendons de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe, l'hovercraft en lévitation au-dessus de notre tête, les Pacificateurs en cercle autour de moi, me gardant en joue comme si j'étais un animal féroce et dangereux.

Quand finalement le bruit d'un petit appareil se fait entendre, les Pacificateurs se rapprochent de moi, le temps que le véhicule arrive à notre niveau. Lévitant comme un hovercraft, mais à un mètre du sol, il slalome entre les gros troncs sans difficulté. Ses vitres teintées m'empêchent de discerner qui se trouve à l'intérieur, mais je ne tarde pas à le savoir : les portes coulissent et le célèbre présentateur des Jeux apparaît, se dressant fièrement en arborant une tenue typique de sa personne. Je pressens que des dizaines de caméras filment en ce moment même la scène. Caesar Flickerman s'entretient avec le capitaine pendant qu'une autre personne descend du véhicule et que je ne reconnais pas. Les deux hommes se parlent ensuite brièvement avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je me relève, me pince la cuisse pour être sûre que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve.

« Azurée, bonjour ! »

Caesar Flickerman est intégralement en rouge. Sa tunique flamboyante est ourlée d'argent et de pierreries d'un jaune soleil. Ses cheveux sont teints également en rouge sang. Il m'adresse son plus grand sourire.

« Étonnant, non ?

— Hé bien, à vrai dire, je ne croyais plus vous revoir. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Caesar claque des doigts. Trois Pacificateurs s'approchent, des chaises à la main. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'on en avait déposé. On m'en désigne une, je m'y assois, judicieusement placée entre Caesar et l'autre homme, qui reste un peu en retrait, assez déstabilisé par ma présence.

« Azurée, reprend Caesar d'une voix assurée, cette année, nous innovons ! Nous avons décidé de venir interroger les cinq derniers participants, séparément, pour qu'ils nous livrent leur ressenti à cette étape cruciale des Jeux. Laisse-moi te présenter Florian Alba. Il nous vient d'Europe. Tu sais ce que c'est, l'Europe ? C'est une région très loin d'ici, où les hommes se battent encore pour leurs droits et leur liberté. Florian est journaliste et réalise un documentaire sur les Jeux car, vois-tu, les Européens comptent bien s'y mettre aussi !

— Hem… c'est-à-dire… Pas tout à f…

— Voyons, mon cher Florian ! Ne vous sentez pas gêné de copier notre système infaillible ! Nous sommes très heureux de pouvoir vous aider ! Et rien que pour vous, nous avons organisé cette interview à mi-parcours, afin que vous ressentiez au mieux toute l'essence des Jeux, que vous puissiez vous y immerger intégralement et découvrir le quotidien de nos chers tributs ! »

Caesar ne cesse de regarder dans telle ou telle direction, où il doit sûrement y avoir des caméras. Je ne sais où donner de la tête et l'espace d'un instant, il me prend l'envie de me recoiffer sommairement.

« _Azurée… Comment fais-tu pour manquer de chance à ce point ?_

— Jon ? »

Je me retourne brusquement, ce qui ne manque pas d'alerter les Pacificateurs qui me couchent aussitôt en joue. Caesar fait un geste rassurant de la main pour les apaiser.

« Tout va bien, Azurée ? »

Je cherche quelque chose entre les arbres, en vain. Quand je repose les yeux sur le présentateur, celui-ci m'adresse une mine souriante, mais assez incrédule.

« Oui, oui… désolée.

— Bon, Azurée, reprend Caesar. Tu es la deuxième que nous interrogeons. Dans cinq minutes, j'irai rendre visite au prochain tribut. (Il me tapote le genou sans se soucier des taches de sang ou de boue séchée.) Tu as été épatante, jusqu'ici, dis-moi ! Tu es le tribut qui a le plus fort palmarès ! Waouh, quatre éliminations ! Comment le ressens-tu ? »

J'ai envie de lui cracher à la figure.

J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou et de me blottir contre lui.

J'ai envie de le mordre.

J'ai envie de pleurer dans ses bras.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser toutes ces idées saugrenues de ma tête.

« Liz'… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été la cause de sa mort. C'est Torch. Vous le savez.

— Oui, c'est sûr, Azurée… Mais Marion ? Quel combat, dis-moi ! Nous en étions tout retournés ! Nous ne te pensions pas si… combative !

— C'était elle ou moi…

— Parfaitement, Azurée, parfaitement ! Tu t'en doutes peut-être, mais tu auras chamboulé toute la cotation des Jeux !

— Il n'empêche que je n'ai eu aucune aide de mes… sponsors…

— Ha mais les deux choses ne sont pas liées, mon amie. Je comprends ton désarroi mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Tu sais, l'instabilité de ta cote donne beaucoup de fil à retordre à tout le monde. (Il rapproche sa chaise de la mienne) Azurée… je ne te le cache pas, tes actes ne sont pas toujours très bien perçus par les spectateurs. Dis-moi, Azurée… dis-moi, quel effet cela fait-il de savoir que l'on est sans doute la survivante la moins appréciée des Jeux ? »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Une larme roule sur ma joue.

« Je trouve, dis-je enfin après avoir dégluti péniblement, que j'ai du mérite d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici. Si proche du centre pendant un temps, puis prenant sur moi pour découvrir le reste de l'arène, affronter vos bestioles, traquer ce garçon dangereux… Je ne peux revenir en arrière. Oui, j'ai tué Stieg, mais je ne l'ai pas voulu ! J'ai tué d'autres tributs peut-être fortement cotés, mais… c'est votre Jeu qui veut cela, non ? »

Caesar se met à rire chaleureusement.

« Oui, Azurée, tu as raison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Fais ce que tu crois être le mieux pour toi.

— Qui m'a envoyé ce parachute ? »

Caesar reste un temps interdit avant de se reprendre.

« Ha, mais ma chère Azurée, je ne le sais pas ! Et même si je le savais, je ne pourrais hélas te le révéler. Qui est donc cet Ethan ? Est-ce la personne dont tu m'as parlé à notre premier entretien ? »

Sa réponse ne me surprend pas. Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'il ne sache toujours pas qui est Ethan. Normalement, les journalistes auraient dû avoir sauté depuis longtemps sur l'occasion et interrogé Ethan sur son lit d'hôpital. Mais Caesar ne semble vraiment rien connaître de lui…

« Un bon ami… J'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé du mal, c'est tout.

— Mais pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ?

— C'est une histoire… personnelle.

— Bon, je comprends, Azurée. Nous sommes en tout cas heureux que cette nouvelle ait pu te redonner espoir ! »

Caesar me pose d'autres questions sur ma blessure, mes tactiques, mes inquiétudes, mes chances de victoire. Je lui réponds laconiquement, en évitant de m'embourber dans des explications bancales qui me rendraient encore plus haïssable. Je me fiche bien de ma cote ou de l'attention que me portent les Capitoliens. Mais je souhaite au moins que mes parents puissent voir présentement quelqu'un qui ressemble le plus à leur fille, et non pas à un monstre sanguinaire qui échafaude des plans morbides pour venir à bout d'autres enfants armés.

Caesar se tourne finalement vers l'Européen.

« Florian, quelle question auriez-vous envie de poser à notre jeune survivante ? »

C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années, habillé plus sobrement que Caesar, les sourcils perpétuellement froncés sur des yeux noirs et humides. Il semble incroyablement fatigué, ou accablé par une révélation lourde à porter.

« Bonjour, Azurée », me dit-il posément. Nous nous regardons en silence. Tout ce que je crois lire dans ses yeux me bouleverse. J'ai l'impression d'être en face de quelqu'un qui regarde un animal blessé à mort et condamné, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne peut rien faire et en se lamentant de cette situation irrévocable.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent plusieurs fois sans que le moindre mot ne s'en échappe, avant de parvenir à lâcher : « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, je me mets à sourire. Je le laisse contempler mes pupilles bleues gorgées de larmes avant de lui répondre, d'une voix ferme et indéfectible : « En colère. »


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

_« Mon cher Rémi, vous êtes un des cinq derniers participants, qu'est-ce que vous éprouvez en cet instant ?_

— _Je… je ne comprends pas… Il ne pouvait pas nous trouver… Il n'était pas dans le coin…_

— _Allons, mon cher Rémi ! Votre petite organisation n'était pas infaillible !_

— _Nous nous étions préparés à cela ! Quelque chose l'a attiré… Oui, c'est cela ! Le cadeau des sponsors !_

— _Ha ça, je n'y suis pour rien, Rémi._

— _D'habitude, ces cadeaux sont plus discrets ! Là, il a volé sur des lieues au-dessus des arbres !_

— _Ces petits parachutes n'en font qu'à leur tête !_

— _Il a indiqué notre position !_

— _Allons, allons Rémi, prétendrais-tu qu'on aurait délibérément poussé les tributs à se rencontrer ? Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes… Dis-moi, que vas-tu faire pour venger tes amis ?_

— _Tout est fini… Le Capitole peut me briser, à présent. Il a eu le bain de sang qu'il voulait._

— _Rémi… Ne sois pas si défaitiste ! On aurait presque l'impression que la petite Azurée t'a transmis ses idées noires. Pour un remplaçant, tu es allé au-delà de toutes nos espérances ! »_

###

Le phare se dresse devant moi, morne et silencieux.

Je n'en distingue que les deux derniers étages, le reste étant caché par la concavité de la cuvette.

Je le savais. Depuis le début. Que tout se terminerait ici. C'est souvent ainsi que ça se passe.

Les Jeux se finissent ce soir.

Hier, le _recap'_ a été suffisamment éprouvant pour espérer ne pas avoir à en endurer un autre. Les visages de Liz', de Natalia, de Robb et du garçon du Huit – dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom – se sont affichés dans le ciel. Pas encore tout à fait remise de cette étrange interview de Caesar, je les ai regardés d'en bas, seule au milieu des pièges de cette arène meurtrière, et je les ai salués avec reconnaissance. Dernière image de ces gens que je ne reverrai plus jamais…

Robb, je l'aimais bien, pour le peu que j'ai connu de lui. Sensé, calme, responsable. Il a protégé sa petite troupe jusqu'au bout, mais est mort couvert de honte les fesses à l'air.

Natalia, elle, m'a permis de vivre quelques jours de plus, grâce à ses soins attentionnés. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remerciée, et elle ne m'a rien réclamé en retour. Elle a fait ça… par pur altruisme, je ne sais pas. Jamais je n'ai eu la grandeur de réaliser pareils actes sans attendre quelque chose en retour. C'est un peu comme ça qu'on vit, quand on est un mercenaire, comme moi. L'égoïsme pur qui nous anime ne nous permet pas d'agir sans penser à une quelconque rétribution.

Liz', enfin. Petite gamine de trois ou quatre ans plus jeune que moi et qui, pourtant, semblait avoir vécu bien plus de péripéties. Sa si courte vie animée par toutes les difficultés inhérentes à son district l'a façonnée au point de la faire vieillir bien plus rapidement que moi.

C'est clair, on ne s'entendait pas, mais sa mort est un véritable coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je pense que j'aurais voulu lui montrer que je ne suis pas celle qu'elle pensait que je suis. Mais en fait, encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le moindre argument à opposer aux siens.

Car aujourd'hui, je suis là pour en finir. Je suis devenue une Carrière. Et il y a au moins une personne sur Terre, aujourd'hui, que j'ai _vraiment_ envie de tuer.

Celle qui a volé vos vies.

Le corps et le visage fouettés par tout ce sable soulevé par le vent cinglant, j'ai progressé dans le désert, prostrée, jusqu'à atteindre le phare.

Ce n'est pas tant que je cherche à me rendre la plus discrète possible, non. C'est surtout parce que ma blessure me lance tellement que je ne peux plus me tenir droite.

Trop d'effort ces deux derniers jours a eu raison de mon rétablissement. Et je peux résolument prétendre que depuis hier soir, après l'interview de Caesar, les choses se sont mises à empirer.

Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, et il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de hurler de douleur, dans la nuit, à la lisière des bois. Comme cela n'a pas attiré le moindre tribut, j'étais sûre d'être la seule vivante dans le coin.

Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé une plaie à nouveau purulente, suintant de liquide visqueux et noir, et une douleur qui s'est étendue sur tout le torse.

Je ne peux plus lever le bras droit, que je garde compressé contre mon ventre, et je dois tenir mon arme de la main gauche, ce qui n'est pas à mon avantage.

Ma fièvre est si forte à présent que je sue en permanence et dois boire très souvent. Quant à la nourriture, je n'ai rien mangé depuis un jour, et les baies de la veille ne m'ont pas rassasiée très longtemps. Je me sentais déjà faible… On ne peut pas dire que ça s'est arrangé.

Combien de litres de sang j'ai perdu depuis le début des Jeux ? Un ? Deux ? Peut-on vivre avec si peu de sang dans le corps ?

Et le phare est là, devant moi. Et je dois à présent m'activer alors que toutes les alarmes de mon corps hurlent pour que je me repose un coup, que je m'assoie là, tout de suite, pendant que le soleil est obstrué sous les bourrasques de sable, et que je ferme un instant les yeux…

_Non !_

Dormir, c'est mourir ! Je ne me relèverai pas si je me couche, alors bouge-toi !

Je descends la pente sableuse en prenant soin de ne pas glisser ou m'enfoncer au point de ne plus pouvoir relever le pied.

Aucun bruit ne provient du phare, mais les bourrasques m'empêchent peut-être d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

D'un autre côté, je suis à la merci de ceux qui se trouvent là-haut, qui pourraient avoir des armes de jet, comme un arc, une arbalète, un autre pistolet ou je ne sais quoi, mais ces bourrasques réduisent fortement la visibilité et vont me permettre d'atteindre la base du phare sans être repérée.

Car il y a du monde là-haut. Je le sens.

Quand j'atteins la porte du bas, je ne peux retenir une quinte de toux, tant le sable s'est infiltré dans tous les interstices de mon corps : oreilles, bouche, narines…

J'entre dans la petite salle du rez-de-chaussée, en partie envahie sous des dunes de sable qui progressent inexorablement, poussées par le vent. L'avancée des dunes est tellement rapide et forte qu'elle est sûrement due aux réglages vicieux du Capitole. La moitié de la pièce est sous le sable, ce qui réduit fortement la hauteur sous plafond. Je m'en fiche, je suis tellement prostrée…

Une épaisse couche de poussière et de sable recouvre mes habits, ma peau et mes cheveux, dissimulant les tâches marron de sang séché et me rendant à nouveau couleur sable, comme au tout début des Jeux. Je souris. Terminer comme cela a commencé.

Je crache plusieurs fois au sol pour évacuer le sable sur ma langue, me tamponne délicatement les yeux avec un chiffon imbibé d'eau, puis dépose mes sacs dans un coin de la pièce, sous l'escalier. Avec un peu de chance, je n'en aurais même plus besoin.

Ainsi abritée du vent, je suis à l'affût du moindre bruit provenant d'en haut. Je perçois peut-être quelques murmures. Des voix féminines. Ce serait bien les deux tributs de carrière encore vivants, comme me l'a révélée Marion. Elles semblent s'être alliées. Jusqu'à présent, je ne savais pas si je trouverais les deux filles ou plutôt Torch. Dans tous les cas, ce qui va se passer dans un instant va l'attirer, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Ce qui est curieux, c'est qu'aucune d'elles ne monte la garde. À leur place, sachant la visibilité réduite à l'extérieur, je me serais postée ici, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait me débusquer…

À mon avis, elles sont ici depuis le début des Jeux. C'est certain. Quelle bonne idée de se cacher à l'endroit même que tout le monde a fui, par peur du danger ! Elles ont dû prendre le temps de rassembler tous les derniers sacs présents sur les lieux, et ont donc eu nourriture et eau à volonté…

Sont-elles ensuite parties en raid pour liquider les tributs qui s'approcheraient trop près du phare, ou se sont-elles contentées d'attendre ? Sachant que ce sont des Carrières toutes les deux, j'aurais tendance à opter pour la première solution.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi déterminée. Silencieusement, je me poste au pied de l'escalier en béton. Celui-ci grimpe sur quelques marches avant d'obliquer sur la gauche pour suivre l'angle de la paroi. Les degrés se perdent derrière la concavité de la cage d'escalier.

Le béton armé est terriblement érodé. Les tiges de fer qui le composent ressortent par endroits, rouillées, notamment sur l'arête de chaque marche. Mon regard tombe sur quelques tâches de sang, des gouttes qui se sont écrasées sur le béton en projetant de multiples minuscules gouttelettes tout autour. Certaines sont sèches, d'autres semblent bien plus récentes…

Je monte lentement. J'atteins un premier palier. Une seconde volée sur le côté, qui se perd dans l'ombre. L'étroitesse de la cage d'escalier m'empêche de voir au-delà de chaque volée. Quelqu'un pourrait débouler d'un coup et me tomber dessus sans que je puisse réagir convenablement.

Le sifflement du vent se perd dans mon dos. Les murmures d'en haut se distinguent de plus en plus nettement.

Deux volées de plus avant que j'atteigne le premier étage. C'est une petite pièce carrée, avec une étroite ouverture au milieu de chaque mur, un pilier central fortement délabré, et de nombreux gravats qui jonchent le sol. Rien d'autre : pas de sac, pas d'arme, pas de cadavre.

Une vieille porte en bois à persiennes semble avoir été arrachée brutalement et gît en trois morceaux contre le seuil du second escalier.

_« Azurée… »_

Je m'effondre soudainement. Mes forces m'ont quitté d'un coup, et je me retrouve, haletante, à terre, la tête dans les gravats.

_« Tu peux survivre à ce jeu, sans tuer qui que ce soit, sans prendre part à ce système morbide qui ne souhaite qu'une seule chose. Nous tuer tous… ici. »_

Je regarde son doigt pointer mon cœur et le sien.

Jonathan…

« C'est trop tard, je souffle. Plus… plus le temps… pour ça. Je dois finir au plus vite… Je penserais plus tard… au salut de mon âme… »

Pas de réponse. J'inspire et expire difficilement, le regard perdu dans les anfractuosités du plafond.

C'est la fièvre qui me fait délirer. J'entends des voix et je ne vois plus très clair.

_Reprends-toi !_

Je me relève péniblement, focalise tous mes sens sur mon environnement proche : les paroles des filles, les gravats, la pénombre des lieux, mon souffle court.

Il n'est pas encore temps de partir, non. Encore un petit effort…

Je reprends ma chasse, plus déterminée que jamais. J'enjambe tant bien que mal les décombres, m'approche du prochain escalier. Au pied de celui-ci, je remarque les mêmes petites tâches de sang qu'à l'étage précédent, qu'on retrouve quasiment sur chaque marche.

C'est quand je me rends compte qu'elles ressemblent fortement à celles laissées par Torch sur les larges feuilles de la forêt tropicale, que je perçois une troisième voix, faible et plaintive.

Celle de Torch en train de souffrir.

Prudemment, je commence l'ascension du deuxième escalier, l'esprit envahi de tout un tas de sensations antagonistes, mélange de fébrilité, d'effroi et de colère. Chaque marche est un calvaire pour mes petites jambes flageolantes, mais je m'efforce à garder ma concentration sur tout ce qui m'entoure. Là ! À un centimètre de mon pied ! Une petite ficelle qui court sur la marche et remonte le long du mur jusqu'à un petit boîtier très discret, collé sur le mur quasiment au niveau de ma tête. Une diode rouge clignote sur un de ces côtés. Je ne m'en serais pas aperçue si je n'avais pas été aussi attentive.

Et j'aurais posé le pied sur ce détecteur de poids, et la mine m'aurait aussitôt arraché la tête.

La sueur me dégouline le long du cou. Si ça se trouve, il y avait d'autres pièges à l'étage inférieur, et ma chance m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici en un seul morceau.

Redoublant de vigilance, je continue mon ascension. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les filles ne montent pas la garde. Elles semblent si sûres d'elles.

Je perçois plus nettement leurs voix. Elles rient. _Elles rient !_

Bon dieu, mais que se passe-t-il là-haut ?

Le deuxième étage est aussi vide que le premier. Les amas de béton qui se sont détachés des murs et du plafond délabré recèlent peut-être de mines en tous genres. Je sautille d'une zone dégagée à une autre, chaque pas m'arrachant une grimace et me faisant perdre quelques gouttes de sang supplémentaires.

Troisième escalier. Le dernier. Là-haut, les filles s'amusent comme des folles, et Torch continue de gémir.

Je déglutis avant de gravir les premières marches. La troisième et la sixième marche sont piégées. Je les saute puis atteins le petit palier. L'escalier tourne, huit autres marches, puis tourne à nouveau, puis, là-haut, l'étage final. Mon arme est constamment braquée vers le rectangle de clarté, en haut de chaque volée de marches. Je déjoue un ultime piège entre le dernier palier et le troisième étage. Les rires des filles résonnent là-haut, et les plaintes de Torch se changent parfois en hurlements déchirants.

Plus que huit marches. Un pied devant l'autre. Le dos qui frotte contre la paroi. Le pistolet relevé à hauteur du visage. Un revers de la main pour chasser une mèche rebelle de mon regard. Une goutte de sueur qui perle de mon menton. Plus que deux marches.

La salle s'ouvre sur ma droite. Je ne peux voir que quelques décombres, et un amas de sacs, dans le fond. Personne en vue. J'aurais eu une grenade, je l'aurais balancée et tout serait fini.

Je me colle contre le mur opposé, tiens mon arme droite et me force à me redresser. Lentement, en grimpant les deux derniers degrés, la salle se présente à moi.

Elle est comme les deux précédentes : carrée, un pilier central, des étroites ouvertures au centre de chaque mur. Les deux filles sont au fond et me tournent le dos. Elles sont penchées sur Torch, attaché à une chaise, les mains dans le dos.

Sa chemise est ouverte. L'une des filles, assez petite, les cheveux châtains atteignant le bas de ses omoplates, à peu près mon âge, a un couteau dans la main et, avec la pointe de la lame, s'applique à tracer je ne sais quoi sur le ventre de Torch qui hurle à nouveau.

Les filles pouffent comme des gamines.

« Mais vous êtes complètement folles ? »

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans que j'aie pu les retenir.

C'est Torch qui me voit en premier. Les deux filles pivotent quasi simultanément. L'autre fille est la grande perche du district Quatre, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, qui était déguisée en poisson lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ce détail qui m'aurait fait exploser de rire dans une tout autre situation.

Mais présentement, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rigoler.

Les filles sont de toute évidence étonnées de me voir ici. Cela aurait été un atout pour moi si la grande perche n'avait pas un arc à la main. En deux temps trois mouvements, avant que j'aie pu me décider à leur tirer dessus, elle s'empare d'une flèche et tend son arc vers moi.

Je suis à cinq bons pas d'elle, et elles restent serrées l'une contre l'autre, ce qui m'évite d'avoir à braquer successivement mon arme sur chacune de leur tête.

« Tu peux encore marcher ? » La fille du district Trois m'adresse une moue désapprobatrice. Mais elle ne fait quand même pas trop la fière, avec pour toute arme, son couteau brandi.

« Je me débrouille. Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ce connard ?

— Oh trois fois rien, elle répond, sur le même ton hautain. On est sacrément contente d'avoir pu le capturer, mais je dois dire que te voir ici me rend encore plus heureuse.

— C'est toi qui as buté Slaine, c'est ça ? » La grande brune toute fine me lance des éclairs de haine derrière son arc tendu. « C'est lui qui avait le pistolet avant toi, je le sais.

— Il a dû le lâcher par inadvertance, je réponds, sans détacher mon regard du sien.

— T'as tué Slaine, son coéquipier, renchérit la fille aux cheveux châtains en hochant la tête en direction de la grande perche, et ton pote a tué _mon_ coéquipier ! Je le sais car je l'ai vu ! Il venait de te planter et ton pote l'a embroché par-derrière. Il était à quoi, cent pas ? Cent pas, et il balance un javelot avec une force surhumaine, sans rater sa cible. J'aurais tellement voulu le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il a fait ! »

C'est Stieg.

C'est Stieg qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Oh mon dieu, si j'avais su…

Je m'en suis douté à un moment, mais je n'ai pas voulu le croire.

« Merci…

— Quoi ?

— Je ne te parle pas à toi, espèce de sadique ! Je dis juste _merci_ tout haut, à Stieg et à sa famille, car grâce à lui, je suis encore vivante aujourd'hui. Et je suis ici pour finir le boulot. »

La fille du Trois se met à rire, vite imitée par la grande perche.

« Ha, ça, c'est que tu crois ! Que vas-tu faire, petit "deux", face à deux Carrières surentraînées ? Tu devrais poser ton arme de suite, je t'assure que ta mort sera rapide !

— Deux ! répète la grande brune. Mais comment as-tu fait pour avoir une note aussi nulle ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie ! »

Lentement, elle s'approche de moi. L'autre la colle comme si c'était son unique salut. J'oblique lentement, tourne autour du poteau central, veille à garder le plus de distance possible entre elles et moi. Si elles venaient à se séparer, je serais obligée de me mettre à tirer, ou je serais perdue. Tant qu'elles restent collées l'une à l'autre, j'ai une chance de m'en tirer.

C'est ça qu'on leur a appris, à leur école de Carrières ? Pas très futé !

Mes yeux se fixent un instant sur la pointe de la flèche, prête à se ficher dans ma poitrine. Après Slaine et son pistolet, me voilà à nouveau à la merci d'une arme qui peut me tuer d'un coup, sans que j'aie le temps de m'en rendre compte. C'est si déstabilisant…

Je m'efforce de reporter mon attention sur le regard de la grande brune, afin d'y déceler le moindre signe d'affaiblissement. Car si je tiens mon arme au bout de mon bras gauche, tremblant et fatigué, elle, elle doit carrément garder son arc bandé, ce qui doit être rapidement éreintant.

Le léger sourire qu'elle me tend, sa tête inclinée et ses pupilles logées en haut de ses yeux, ses épaules saillantes, ses longs bras dégingandés, à peine tendus, tout en elle accompagne sa pose, comme si elle avait appris depuis des années à tirer à l'arc et à le pointer sur un adversaire le temps qu'il faudra.

Nous continuons à tourner lentement. Je veille à ne pas trop m'approcher de Torch, qui de toute évidence est en train de délirer. On ne sait jamais.

Je fatigue. Mon bras tremble de plus en plus, et la brune semble s'en rendre compte, ce qui la fait sourire de plus belle. Ses longs rideaux de cheveux qui pendent de chaque côté de son visage la rendent envoûtante. Je la trouve anormalement grande mais elle doit être attirante pour plus d'un garçon. Je croyais que la fille du Trois était le leader du groupe, mais en la voyant ainsi accrochée à sa compagne, je commence à douter. Cette fille me dérange, je me sens si petite face à elle…

« Ça va durer encore longtemps ? je finis par lâcher, d'une voix sèche.

— Le temps que tu voudras, _Blondie_ ! »

Elle semble imperturbable, ça me décontenance. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne me surprend pas. C'est un tribut de carrière, je suis une pauvre fille nulle et molle. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ?

Je réfléchis aux issues possibles. En vain. Les tempes me brûlent, la sueur perle de mon menton. La peur de la mort jaillit subitement du coin reculé de mon cerveau où je l'avais reléguée. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je vais mourir ici, et tout le reste aura été vain.

Mais ma vie peut avoir encore un sens. Il faut juste déclencher l'apocalypse. C'est si facile. Il me suffit de tirer.

C'est la fin de tout. De ma vie, du monde, de mes peurs, des Jeux, de la douleur, de la faim, de la crasse, du regret, des lamentations, de l'odeur du sang.

Au-delà de tout, il ne reste que la colère.

La colère.

Alors je tire.

Détonation brutale. Hurlement de l'arme. Tremblements des murs. Sang qui éclabousse.

Éclat de métal qui se rapproche à une vitesse effroyable.

Piqûre incisive. Brûlure qui se répand. Douleur intense.

Mes genoux me lâchent, je m'écroule entre les gravats.

###

La fille du Quatre s'effondre à son tour, la tête transpercée d'un trou de la taille de mon poing. Son arc tombe à ses pieds. Mais pas de flèche dans ses mains. Mon esprit cherche la cause de cette douleur subite. Mes yeux se posent sur mon corps, mes jambes, mes bras. Mon bras gauche. Le biceps transpercé par le trait meurtrier. Je m'efforce de ne pas succomber à l'évanouissement.

La fille du Trois hurle et me saute dessus, le couteau en main. Instinctivement, je redresse mon bras valide pour me protéger. La soudaine incision me provoque un électrochoc dans tout le corps et me réveille complètement. Je bascule en arrière, donne un coup de pied à la fille sur le côté, qui la fait chuter et perdre son arme. Elle se rue sur moi, me bloque les bras, je lui donne un coup de tête qui la fait vaciller un instant, une narine éclatée. Je cherche à la repousser mais elle me renverse à nouveau, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, s'agrippe à moi par-derrière, me plaquant sur le dos au-dessus d'elle, ses cuisses emprisonnant les miennes, un bras sous ma gorge, l'autre renfermant dans le creux du coude le poing du premier pour affermir sa position.

Sa tête est juste à côté de la mienne, je sens son souffle court siffler dans mon oreille. Elle se met à serrer pour m'étrangler. Je me débats mais mes forces déclinantes ne me permettent plus de me libérer. Je suffoque. Son bras m'écrase progressivement la trachée. Elle fait cela avec une minutie et une patience déconcertante. J'ai envie de crier, de lui prier de me laisser en vie, de ne pas me tuer comme ça, non pas comme ça, pas sans air…

Je suffoque, manque d'oxygène. Des points lumineux dansent devant mes yeux. Je ne peux même plus déglutir. Et l'autre qui continue à serrer…

_Est-ce ainsi que je vais mourir ?_

La peur réduit à néant mon sang-froid, ravage tout comme l'eau brisant sa digue et se déversant sur les villages en contrebas. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement.

Mon pistolet… Le couteau…

Je ne sens rien.

Le noir. Qui entre, petit à petit. Je ne vois plus qu'un tout petit point lumineux qui se réduit. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles s'intensifie jusqu'à dominer tous les autres sens.

C'est le bruit de ma circulation sanguine. _Boum_, _boum_, _boum_.

Ça tape dans ma tête.

_Est-ce ainsi que je vais mourir ?_

Tout petit point lumineux qui ne veut pas disparaître…

Tout petit point.

C'est la colère qui ne veut pas rendre l'âme.

La colère.

Mes doigts agrippent le trait planté dans mon bras. Tirent dessus. Le rabattent sur le visage de la fille.

Un hurlement. Ses muscles se relâchent. Je me débats avec mes dernières forces, m'éloigne à quatre pattes, suffoque, tousse, essaye de reprendre de l'air.

La fille hurle et hurle encore. Je suis affalée sur les gravats, à la regarder hurler à la mort, la flèche plantée dans l'œil et les mains gesticulant autour, ne sachant s'il faut la retirer ou la laisser en place.

L'air entre dans mes poumons en me brûlant. Ma vue s'élargit progressivement et les bourdonnements s'amenuisent pour laisser place aux gémissements incessants de la fille.

Je tente péniblement de me relever, cherche mon arme des yeux. Elle n'est pas très loin. Je rampe jusqu'à elle.

Mes doigts se posent sur le canon, j'y suis presque.

La chaussure qui s'abat dessus m'écrase les doigts. Un cri rauque s'échappe de ma gorge écrabouillée. Je relève la tête.

Torch, qui s'est libéré. Il a le torse et le visage en sang, il titube un peu, l'œil hagard. Soudain, de manière imprévisible, il m'assène un violent coup de genou dans la mâchoire, qui me fait littéralement voler en arrière. J'ai à peine le temps de relever la tête que Torch est sur moi. Il m'envoie en pleine figure un coup de poing qui s'écrase contre ma pommette brûlée. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

###

Je crache du sang. J'ai perdu connaissance. Je crois. Je ne vois plus que d'un œil. L'autre semble trop boursouflé pour pouvoir s'ouvrir. Torch est encore là. Il s'est redressé. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur, le pistolet en main, encore fumant. Il vient de tirer sur l'autre fille agonisante. C'est ce coup de feu qui a dû me faire revenir à moi.

Je lève le bras au-dessus de mon visage pour me protéger. Le sang coule de la coupure causée par la fille du Trois et tombe dans mes yeux.

Je suis à terre et plus aucune force pour me relever. Torch se penche sur moi et me redresse par le col, qui craque sous ses doigts. Il me regarde de ces yeux grands ouverts. Sa fureur se mélange à de la folie pure. Et de l'excitation.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer, pas encore, car j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi quand il ne restera plus que nous deux. On va prendre beaucoup de bon temps, toi et moi, je peux te l'assurer ! »

_Jon', aide-moi. Ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de me faire ça…_

Torch se redresse, satisfait. Curieusement, il balance le pistolet dans les décombres, s'empare d'une sorte d'épée et s'élance dans les escaliers.

_Merci, merci._

Je m'attends à ce qu'il saute sur une mine, mais aucune détonation provient d'en bas. Dans un effort surhumain, je me redresse, récupère le pistolet et m'approche de la fenêtre. Quelques secondes après, je vois Torch débouler dehors, où le vent s'est calmé, et commencer à gravir la pente sableuse.

J'essaye de viser mais n'arrive plus à tenir correctement le pistolet. Mes yeux ne parviennent plus à focaliser le bon plan, et tout semble flou et dansant. Je retombe sur les fesses sans avoir pu ouvrir le feu. Dans un état second, je contemple les deux cadavres dans la pièce, et tout ce sang, partout.

Deux coups de canon, au loin.

J'oscille d'avant en arrière, mollement. La douleur me tient éveillée. Je ne sais pas quelle blessure pulse le plus. Les signaux proviennent de toutes les régions de mon corps et noient mon cerveau sous des tonnes d'informations alarmantes.

Délicatement, je me palpe le visage. Impossible de poser les doigts sur ma pommette. L'os est peut-être cassé. Mes yeux se posent sur mon biceps gauche. La flèche n'a transpercé que du muscle. La plaie est fine et saigne peu. J'inspecte mon bras droit : la coupure est vilaine et me soulève le cœur, la chair est incisée jusqu'à l'os.

J'inspecte enfin ma toute première blessure, fortement malmenée ces dernières minutes. Il n'y a plus rien à faire de ce côté-là : la plaie est béante, et des deux lèvres nécrosées et noires s'échappent pus et sang infecté.

Ayant recouvert mon souffle, je parviens non sans mal à ramper jusqu'aux sacs des filles et leurs cadeaux des sponsors, où je trouve divers bandages, paquets de nourriture et gourdes d'eau. Je panse mes blessures en hâte, car je n'ai de toute façon jamais su faire ce genre de chose. Et puis il est trop tard pour celle du ventre, que je laisse à l'air libre.

J'ouvre brutalement les paquets, comme une sauvage en manque de nourriture, et m'enfourne au fond de la bouche toute sorte de denrées dont je ne perçois même pas le goût. Chaque bouchée me brûle la gorge mais je n'en ai cure. Je bois ensuite un litre d'un jus vitaminé dissimulé parmi toutes les gourdes d'eau.

La bouche encore pleine, je me relève. Ce qui me manque à présent, c'est du sommeil, mais je n'ai plus le temps pour cela. Dans une heure ou deux, je suis vidée de mes dernières gouttes de sang.

À peine dix minutes après son départ, je me lance à la poursuite de Torch. En descendant les marches, je remarque que les diodes des pièges sont éteintes. Torch a dû trouver un moyen pour les désactiver, peut-être en trouvant une télécommande dans les poches des filles qu'il a eu tout le temps de fouiller pendant que j'étais dans les vapes.

Les manches de ma veste sont percées et déchirées. La fermeture Éclair ne ferme plus. Les genoux de mon pantalon sont troués. J'ai retroussé mes manches et remonté les jambes de mon pantalon en les attachant au-dessus des genoux à l'aide des petites cordelettes. Je dois conserver le maximum de mobilité.

Il n'y aura pas de chemin de retour. Je l'ai toujours su. Quand je m'éloigne du phare, je n'ai plus de sac sur les épaules, plus d'eau ou de nourriture, pas d'autre arme que le pistolet. Je veux être la plus légère possible.

Je marche sur les pas de Torch et m'élance à sa poursuite, courant presque en espérant pouvoir le rattraper au plus tôt. Le soleil commence à nouveau à frapper, fort, très fort, mais je ne m'en soucie guère à présent. Je peux cramer complètement, tout ceci n'a plus aucune importance. Je cours comme jamais je n'ai couru depuis le début des Jeux. Peut-être depuis le début de ma vie.

Il me croit à l'agonie. Il doit prendre son temps. Il ne doit pas être loin. Je ne tarde pas à l'apercevoir au loin.

« Torch ! »

Il se retourne, me voit accourir, s'active à son tour. Il se dirige vers les défilés de pierres coupantes, droit devant nous. A-t-il envie de dire un petit bonjour aux dinosaures ?

Nous quittons les dunes pour entrer dans les terres désolées. L'odeur de soufre me prend soudainement aux narines. Nous courons à perdre haleine vers notre mort.

Au début, je crois que ce sont les pas d'un gros lézard que je ressens sous mes pieds, mais bien vite, je me rends compte que c'est toute la terre qui a des spasmes. Des fumerolles se mettent à rejeter des fumées nauséabondes, verdâtres et brûlantes, qui occultent la lumière du soleil.

Mais ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai pénétré suffisamment profondément dans le territoire volcanique que les premiers gros tremblements de terre se mettent en branle.


End file.
